Guardians
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Monde parallèle. Dans un monde privé de magie, Yuri et Flynn sont deux orphelins, élevés comme des frères par une troupe ambulante. Mais les deux garçons cachent un secret convoité par des personnes pas toujours bien intentionnées. Il est possible que le rating change. Amour fraternel en début de fic mais possible Fluri dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Etant une grande fan de la saga Tales of, il y a longtemps que je voulais écrire une fanfic sur l'univers d'au moins un de ces jeux.

J'ai finalement trouvé la motivation récemment après avoir acheté la version PS3 de Tales of Vesperia (oui, oui, celle où Flynn est VRAIMENT jouable et où on rencontre Patty). Ca m'a replongé dans l'univers et je me suis dit « pourquoi pas écrire une petite fanfic? ».

Par contre, il y a très longtemps que j'ai joué à la version sur Xbox et j'ai à peine repris le fils de l'histoire dans la version PS3. Du coup, même si je me base sur les noms et l'univers global du jeu, vous pouvez considéré que cette fic se passe dans un univers parallèle. Toutefois, je vais essayer de garder le caractère des persos au maximum, même si j'ai un peu peur pour certains que j'ai complètement oublié (oui, Karol, c'est à toi que je pense. J'ai tellement détesté joué avec toi...).

Enfin bref, voici le prologue, j'espère que l'histoire plaira. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic part sur l'idée d'un amour fraternel entre Flynn &amp; Yuri. Toutefois, il est possible que cette relation vire au Fluri (à ce niveau-là, je n'ai pas encore décidé). De ce fait, si ce genre de thème vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Prologue**

Il y a plus de 500 ans, le monde de Terca Lumeiris était baigné de magie. Chaque être vivant : plantes, monstres, humains, possédait des capacités magiques qui variaient en fonction des individus. Il en existait donc plusieurs types : affilié au vent, à l'eau, à la terre...

Au fils des siècles, les hommes avaient appris à maîtriser cette magie et à l'utiliser pour améliorer leurs modes de vies ou pour combattre et se défendre. Il existait également des écoles de magie pour exploiter toujours plus ce don qui semblait inépuisable.

Puis, brusquement, presque du jour au lendemain, cette magie disparu totalement et un indescriptible chaos s'ensuivit. Les nations se déclarèrent la guerre entre elles, s'accusant mutuellement d'être responsables de cette disparition. Les pertes furent nombreuses et les dégâts considérables. Certains pays disparurent totalement à ce moment-là, ne laissant que ruines et cendres derrières eux. Mais d'autres naquirent également.

Peu à peu, la vie repris ses droits, les êtres vivants s'adaptèrent à leurs nouvelles conditions et un semblant de paix revint à Terca Lumeiris.

Cela fait plus de 500 ans que ces événements ont eu lieu et, pour les générations actuelles, la magie n'est qu'une légende. Au mieux, les gens pensent qu'il s'agit d'un conte qu'on raconte aux plus jeunes.

Pourtant, la magie a bel et bien existé en ce monde, et elle existe encore. Comment je le sais? Tout simplement parce que je suis moi-même une de ces personnes encore capables d'utiliser la magie. Je me nomme Rita Mordio et je suis ce qu'on appelle une Sorcière. Depuis la nuit des temps, mon peuple pratique une forme de magie très particulière et très différente de celle utilisée par les autres humains. C'est ce qui l'a préservée.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Le savoir de chaque Sorcier se transmet intégralement à un seul et unique héritier, mais quand le dernier d'une lignée meurt sans rien avoir transmis, ce qu'il savait est définitivement perdu, à moins de retrouver ses archives secrètes.

J'ai hérité des archives de ma mère à 12 ans et, depuis, je consacre ma vie à chercher ces archives secrètes afin de savoir pourquoi la magie a disparu. Mais pour l'heure, même dans mes propres archives, je n'ai qu'un seul indice : Adephagos.

**XxXxX**

_**Dans une ville bien éloignée de la maison de Miss Mordio.**_

« Yuri! Réveilles-toi! »

De sa paillasse dans un coin de sa cellule, l'interpellé releva la tête, le regard encore embrumé de sommeil et reconnu les cheveux blonds, presque dorés, de son meilleur ami.

« Flynn? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je suis venu te chercher pardi. Tu pensais quoi? Que je m'étais fait arrêté moi aussi? » rétorqua le blond, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Ca fait déjà une semaine que je suis là? » demanda le dénommé Yuri en baillant et en s'étirant. Il préférait ne pas répondre à la dernière question de son ami car l'idée même était grotesque.

En plus, si jamais Flynn se faisait arrêter un jour, il y avait de très fortes chances pour que Yuri en soit la cause. Mais il s'était toujours débrouillé jusque là pour tenir son ami en dehors de ses bêtises et il comptait bien continuer.

Inconscient des pensées de Yuri, Flynn avait continué la conversation :

« Comment ça 'déjà'? Je finirais presque par croire que tu aimes cette cellule. »

A ces mots, Yuri se mit à rire. Il était vrai qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps en prison. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répliquer quand des imbéciles se vantaient d'avoir rançonné une personne ou d'avoir réussi à voler dans une boutique ? Il évita toutefois de lancer cet argument à Flynn : le blond avait déjà l'air de faire d'énormes efforts pour rester calme, il n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Sans ajouter un mot, Yuri se leva, réarrangea ses longs cheveux bruns pour qu'il ne lui tombent plus devant les yeux et sorti de sa cellule après qu'un garde l'ait ouverte. Il suivit ensuite Flynn jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, attendant l'explosion. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : en passant devant une ruelle déserte, le blond lui agrippa le bras et le traîna jusqu'au plus profond de l'allée avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

« Tu le fais exprès? » cria t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu? » répondit le brun arborant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi Yuri! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! On est censés faire profil bas, ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais à chaque fois qu'on est en ville, tu te sens obligé de visiter la prison. Je crois que ça fait au moins la 6è fois que tu passes quelques jours dans celle-ci! Est-ce que tu as oublié pourquoi on est obligés de vivre ainsi ou est-ce que tu n'en as plus rien à faire? »

A ces mots, Yuri sentit son orgueil prendre le dessus.

« Tu me gaves Flynn. Je n'ai rien oublié, répliqua t-il agressivement, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Monsieur Parfait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frapper ces gens quand ils se vantent d'avoir commis de mauvaises actions. Oses me dire que c'est mal ! »

« Ca l'est puisque tu finis en prison à chaque fois! » insista le blond avant de réaliser que, comme à l'accoutumée, leurs disputes ne menaient nulle part, tout deux étant bien trop têtus pour lâcher prise. Il se massa alors l'arête du nez pour tenter de reprendre son calme. « Laissons tomber. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'on doit être prudents où on se fera prendre. Judith et Nylen ne nous protègent pas depuis toutes ces années pour qu'on se fasse repérer à cause d'une bêtise ».

« Je sais » marmonna Yuri, reprenant lui aussi son calme mais détournant le regard.

Tout deux restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, s'observant, cherchant à deviner ce que l'autre allait faire. Yuri fut finalement le premier à agir. Il passa devant Flynn, reprenant le chemin de la rue principale.

« Tu viens? On rentre, j'ai faim ».

Esquissant un sourire, le blond le suivit sans rien ajouter.

**XxXxX**

Voilà pour le prologue. :)

Petite anecdote d'écriture : quand j'ai trouvé le titre de cette fanfic, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le thème des Cinq légendes m'est venu en tête. Du coup, tout le prologue a été écrit en écoutant l'OST de ce film, car la musique ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête.

Ceci dit, l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec le film, je vous rassure.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce prologue et j'espère pouvoir posté le chapitre 1 très prochainement.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre de _**Guardians**_. Je rappelle que je m'inspire juste des noms/persos du jeu mais que l'histoire se déroule dans un tout autre univers. ;)

Merci aussi aux deux personnes qui ont laissé une review : **A Tale of Brothers** (j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais fan de Flynn, je sais pas si ça se voit mais moi aussi :) ) &amp; **BleachHitsugaya**. C'est gentil à vous.

Dans la mesure où je reprends doucement le jeu, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de OoC dans ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic part sur l'idée d'un amour fraternel entre Flynn &amp; Yuri. Toutefois, il est possible que cette relation vire au Fluri (à ce niveau-là, je n'ai pas encore décidé). De ce fait, si ce genre de thème vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 1 : Présentations**

La petite troupe à laquelle appartenaient Yuri et Flynn campait près de la rivière, à la limite intérieure des remparts de la ville. Les autres membres étaient tous assis autour d'un feu de camp, bavardant avec animation. Judith, la leader du groupe, préparait joyeusement le repas avec l'aide de Patty, la plus jeune d'entre eux. Nylen et Raven, de leur côté, discutaient de leur dernière soirée et se demandaient où la troupe pourrait bien se rendre une fois que tout le monde serait réuni.

En effet, le groupe voyageait de villes en villages, proposant des spectacles contre un peu d'argent et un coin où camper à l'intérieur des remparts. C'était une vie simple faite d'errance mais le groupe fonctionnait un peu comme une famille et chacun s'y sentait à l'aise.

Judith était un peu la « chef de famille ». D'origine kryptienne, une race qui avait presque entièrement disparu depuis plusieurs siècles, elle avait de longues et fines oreilles qu'elle dissimulait parfois à l'aide de ses longs cheveux ou d'un capuchon lorsque la troupe se rendait dans une ville hostile aux « étrangers ».

En temps normal, elle portait un bustier moulant à manches courtes bleu et blanc qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril, révélant ainsi une vieille cicatrice qui partait de sa hanche gauche et remontait légèrement vers la droite.

Elle portait également une jupe plutôt courte et ouverte de la même couleur que son bustier, ainsi qu'un petit short noir et moulant qu'elle portait en-dessous. Cette tenue avait pour but de la laisser totalement libre de ses mouvements afin de pouvoir réagir rapidement lorsqu'elle était en représentation. En effet, Judith adorait la compagnie des bêtes et était donc tout naturellement la dresseuse du groupe. Elle se vantait d'ailleurs de pouvoir dompter n'importe quel animal sauvage ou monstre. Nylen, pour plaisanter, aimait ajouter à la liste Yuri et Flynn qui, il est vrai, étaient un peu sauvages à leur arrivée.

La jeune kryptienne était également une excellente cuisinière, tout comme Patty, à qui elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Cependant, elle préférait déléguer cette activité à Yuri lorsqu'il était présent car il était lui aussi talentueux dans ce domaine. De plus, cela l'occupait et lui évitait de se conduire comme un idiot (selon ses propres termes) en allant chercher la bagarre à droite, à gauche.

Charismatique, Judith avait su gagner le respect de tous les membres du groupe sans exception. En outre, il lui arrivait très rarement de se mettre en colère et, d'après Nylen, il ne valait mieux pas car elle était redoutable.

Elle était à la fois une mère et une grande soeur pour les plus jeunes [1] même si elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de les taquiner. Sa cible favorite était d'ailleurs Yuri qui, avec son caractère, avait tendance à partir au quart de tour.

En revanche, sa relation avec Nylen et Raven était plus provocante et elle n'hésitait pas à user de ses charmes pour que l'un ou l'autre lui rende service ; il était d'ailleurs fréquent que Raven se laisse prendre au piège.

Nylen, de son côté, était toujours prêt à rendre service, même s'il préférait de loin éviter les corvées lorsqu'il le pouvait. Ancien militaire à la retraite, il avait gardé une carrure imposante due à son entraînement et était le « Monsieur Muscle » du groupe. Son rôle consistait à impressionner les passants en tordant toutes sortes de métaux et il avait un certain succès, notamment auprès de la gent féminine. Toutefois, si l'on en croyait Raven, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa force physique : son succès était plutôt dû à sa « belle gueule » qui faisait fondre les demoiselles. Il fallait dire que malgré son âge, Nylen Fedrock était encore très séduisant avec ses traits droits et réguliers à peine marqués par le temps. Il avait également un regard pénétrant et un sourire charmeur qui ne laissait aucune de ces dames indifférente. Son corps était également habilement mis en valeur grâce à ses vêtements : une chemise grise aux revers blancs dont le col était le plus souvent ouvert pour laisser entrevoir sa poitrine musclée, un pantalon noir serré à la taille par une épaisse ceinture de cuir brun et une paire de bottes de la même couleur que la ceinture et garnie de quelques plaques de métal.

Au sein de la troupe, il était un peu la figure paternelle de Yuri et Flynn. Les deux garçons l'admiraient et avaient toujours adoré l'écouter lorsqu'il racontait ses exploits de jeunesse. Il leur avait également appris à manier sabre, épée, couteau... Bref, tout ce qui pouvait les aider à se sortir d'un mauvais pas si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls face à des ivrognes, des bandits, des assassins ou, pire, des membres de la troupe d'élite Dinoia. Et Nylen n'étaient pas peu fier : les deux garçons avaient appris vite et il leur arrivait même de le battre parfois.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de s'entraîner ou de les entraîner, l'ex-militaire aimait passer son temps avec Raven, son compagnon de beuverie qui était aussi le lanceur de couteaux du groupe.

En effet, malgré une attirance certaine pour les boissons alcoolisées (et les jolies femmes), Raven était très habile. Quelque soit le projectile, il atteignait toujours le point qu'il visait, ce qui était plutôt heureux pour Patty, sa partenaire, qui jouait le rôle de cible.

La jeune fille avait été la dernière à rejoindre le groupe. Orpheline, elle avait été « sauvée » par Raven alors qu'elle était poursuivie pour un vol à l'étalage. Depuis, elle éprouvait énormément de gratitude pour cet homme qui l'avait protégée et tout deux s'entendaient à merveille car ils avaient un caractère très similaire.

Il étaient également très mystérieux tous les deux car une grande partie de leur passé restait inconnu pour les autres membres de la troupe. D'ailleurs, pour bien souligner ce trait de son caractère, Raven portait généralement un long manteau sombre brodé, qui le dissimulait presque entièrement.

Cependant, ni Judith, ni Nylen n'avaient cherché à en savoir plus sur le duo puisque, de toute façon, tout le monde avait quelque chose à cacher dans la troupe. Par ailleurs, Raven et Patty étaient les seuls à ne rien savoir du secret de Yuri et Flynn, le reste du groupe considérait donc qu'ils avaient bien le droit à leur propre jardin secret.

**XxXxX**

Judith s'apprêtait à servir la nourriture qu'elle venait de préparer lorsque les deux garçons que tout le monde attendait arrivèrent. De loin, on pouvait presque les prendre pour des jumeaux tant leur tenues étaient similaires. Seules les couleurs et leurs cheveux permettaient de les différencier : Flynn portait plutôt des couleurs claires, le blanc dominant, tandis que Yuri préférait les couleurs sombres et plus particulièrement le noir.

Les deux jeunes gens furent aussitôt salués dans un tonnerre d'aboiements par Repede, le chien que leur avait donné Nylen. Ce dernier considérait les deux garçons comme ses maîtres et il ne les quittait que sur ordre explicite d'un des deux. Il dormait également avec eux la nuit et participait volontiers au spectacle de Yuri qui, tour à tour, jonglait, jouait l'équilibriste ou faisait simplement rire les gens avec l'aide de Patty.

Il lui arrivait aussi parfois de suivre Flynn lorsqu'il aidait Judith à s'occuper des monstres, une tâche longue et fatiguante mais que le blond préférait largement à l'idée de devoir se mettre en scène. D'ailleurs, c'était le seul membre de la troupe qui ne participait pas au spectacle, préférant rester en retrait.

**XxXxX**

« Vous voilà enfin! » s'exclama Judith, fixant le duo qui s'avançait tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps Flynn? Il ne voulait plus sortir de sa cellule ou quoi? » plaisanta Nylen arborant son habituel sourire.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent une poignée de secondes avant de prendre place autour du feu en silence, leurs joues rosissant légèrement.

« Ah, je vois, querelle de couple » déclara Raven, l'air tout à fait sérieux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde... sauf les deux concernés évidemment.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout » s'écrièrent-ils en choeur, le rose de leurs joues virant au rouge, ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer le fou rire de leurs compagnons qui adoraient les taquiner sur leur relation presque fusionnelle.

Il fallait dire que Yuri comprenait parfaitement Flynn et vice-versa. De plus, les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis des années et avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble qu'ils étaient naturellement devenus extrêmement proches.

Tout deux se souvenaient encore du jour de leur rencontre : un moment inoubliable.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, capitale royale, 12 ans plus tôt.**_

Flynn Scifo, 8 ans, jouait tranquillement dans la cuisine de la petite maison qu'il habitait avec ses parents. Sa mère était en train d'y préparer le dîner et son père, Finath, militaire de profession, ne devait plus tarder à rentrer. Le petit blond était impatient car, en partant le matin, son père lui avait promis une surprise. Toute la journée, Flynn avait questionné sa mère en vain, mais elle s'était contentée de répondre « tu verras bien » ou « sois patient » en souriant et le petit garçon avait fini par se résigner, jouant pour essayer d'oublier toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient encore les lèvres.

Lorsque son père rentra, la surprise fût donc totale mais pas forcément très agréable pour Flynn, puisque son père lui présenta un autre enfant qui avait de longs cheveux bruns. D'abord, le petit blond pensa que ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui mais les paroles de son père le rassurèrent.

« Flynn, je te présente Yuri, il a ton âge. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera ton frère, prends bien soin de lui, d'accord ? »

Hésitant, le petit blond hocha la tête et s'approcha prudemment de son nouveau « frère ».

Yuri, de son côté, n'avait pas lâché la jambe de Finath depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Il avait peur. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il vivait dans la rue et il en avait pris l'habitude.

De plus, même s'il avait fini par faire confiance à cet homme qui venait régulièrement le voir et s'occuper de lui, il était toujours persuadé qu'intégrer sa famille était une mauvaise idée. Il était persuadé d'attirer le malheur et ne voulait pas maudire la famille de cet homme si gentil.

Pourtant, lorsque Flynn le prit par la main, toutes ses idées noires disparurent d'un seul coup et il eût l'impression d'être à sa place dans ce foyer. C'était comme si le blond était la moitié qui lui faisait défaut jusque là et, s'il en jugeait par son regard, Flynn avait la même impression. Lentement, Yuri lâcha Finath et prit l'autre main du petit blond.

Les deux garçons avaient l'impression d'être dans un nouvel espace-temps, un monde rien qu'à eux, où ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise. Ils ne voulaient plus en sortir mais les adultes, qui n'avaient visiblement rien remarqué, les interrompirent.

« Je suis fier de toi Flynn, tu as réussi à le mettre en confiance » dit Finath en lui frottant la tête.

« J'espère que vous grandirez bien ensemble » ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers sa femme et de l'embrasser.

**XxXxX**

[1] Je sais que dans le jeu, Judith est plus jeune que Yuri et Flynn mais, pour les besoins de la fic, je l'ai fait un peu plus âgée (elle a 26/27 ans).

Fin du premier chapitre.

C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre presque entièrement descriptif, donc je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite du rendu. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux ou redondant mais je pense qu'il était important que je situe plus précisément les personnages et le contexte avant d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette histoire. ;) A la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bonnes fêtes à tous !

Voici (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de _**Guardian.**_ Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'ai vraiment été débordé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je suis de retour et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)

En passant, merci beaucoup à **BleachHitsugaya**, **A Tale of Brothers** et **Eliandre** pour leurs reviews construites et instructives. Ca m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer en tant qu'auteur, alors je vous en suis très reconnaissante! :)

Double merci à **BleachHitsugaya** qui accepte de m'aider à mettre de l'ordre quand je suis paumé au milieu de mes idées. Merci aussi à elle de m'aider à avoir des idées, même si elle ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle a fait germer dans mon cerveau. xD

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 2 : Trompeuse apparence**

_**Présent**_

Yuri étant enfin sorti de prison, Judith estimait qu'il était temps pour la troupe de quitter Halure. En effet, le groupe restait rarement plus de deux semaines au même endroit mais cela en faisait presque trois qu'il n'avait pas bougé, vu que tous attendaient la libération de Yuri.

Bien sûr, quelques personnes venaient encore voir leur spectacle, mais la plupart des habitants s'étaient lassés et leurs revenues s'amenuisaient en conséquence. Il était plus que temps de partir.

« Quelle est notre prochaine étape ? » demanda Flynn à Nylen tandis qu'il l'aidait à ranger son matériel dans sa roulotte.

« Nous nous sommes décidés pour Capua Nor. Cela fait une éternité que je veux revoir un vieil ami qui habite Dahngrest et c'est le plus court chemin pour y aller. Et puis... ça nous fera éviter Zaphias » ajouta t-il en lançant un regard inquiet au plus jeune.

Dans un premier temps, celui-ci ne répondit pas, faisant mine de ranger tout ce qu'il avait amener dans la roulotte. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit pour chercher d'autres affaires, Nylen l'entendit murmurer un timide « Merci ».

Le soir venu, tout le matériel, y compris celui de cuisine, avait été rangé dans les différentes roulottes et tous les monstres de Judith avaient regagné leurs wagons de transport (Judith n'aimait pas les cages). Tout était calme dans le camp où la pénombre s'installait peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix viennent en perturber la quiétude.

« J'ai dit non, et c'est non, la dernière fois tu as fini en prison et nous n'avons pas pu partir ! » déclara fermement une Judith agacée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici tout seul pendant que vous faites la fête! Ce n'est pas juste ! » répliqua Yuri.

La troupe avait en effet l'habitude de fêter son départ en dînant au restaurant la veille au soir et tout le monde, à l'exception de Repede qui gardait le camp, y participait. Toutefois, lassée des sottises de Yuri, Judith avait décidé, pour cette fois, de le consigner au camp afin de lui mettre un peu de 'plomb dans la tête'. Malheureusement, le brun ne comptait absolument pas lui obéir et la dispute promettait de gagner en intensité si personne n'intervenait. Nylen décida donc de s'interposer entre la dresseuse et l'équilibriste, prenant Yuri à part, il l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour lui parler en privé.

Reprenant peu à peu son calme, Judith se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe et déclara :

« Dès que Nylen a convaincu Yuri de rester, nous y allons », puis elle se tourna vers Repede et ajouta :

« Puisqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui garde le camp cette fois-ci, veux-tu venir avec nous ? »

Le chien l'observa quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Flynn, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui sourit et hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il était libre de choisir ce qu'il voulait. L'animal frotta sa tête contre sa jambe, lui témoignant ainsi son affection, avant de se diriger vers Yuri, toujours en conversation avec Nylen.

« Je crois qu'il préfère rester avec Yuri » traduit Flynn.

**XxXxX**

Après un bon quart d'heure de négociation, l'ex-militaire était enfin parvenu à faire entendre raison à Yuri. Le brun était désormais assis sur une vieille souche, près du feu, mangeant le repas que Judith lui avait préparé dans l'après-midi.

Bien qu'il ait finalement accepté sa punition, il était toujours en colère et, chaque fois qu'il mangeait une nouvelle cuillère de sa bouillie de riz (pourtant excellente), il était de plus en plus amer.

Nylen avait eu beau lui dire que Judith ne voulait que son bien en décidant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa situation injuste. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il était arrêté, c'était pour une bonne cause. Lorsqu'il se battait, c'était pour ses idéaux et pour venger ceux qui s'étaient fait escroquer. Pourquoi tout le monde, y compris Flynn, lui disait que cela n'était pas bien ? Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus.

Il déposa rageusement son bol vide à côté de la souche et contempla le feu face à lui, espérant y trouver la réponse à ses questions.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa cuisse gauche : Repede, couché à côté de lui, avait déposé sa tête sur sa jambe et l'observait, l'air inquiet. Soudainement plus calme, Yuri lui caressa doucement la tête. La présence du chien l'apaisait et il remercia silencieusement Nylen de leur avoir offert ce compagnon qui les comprenait si bien, lui et son meilleur ami.

**XxXxX**

Depuis leur rencontre, 12 ans plus tôt, Flynn n'aimait pas être séparé de Yuri. Au départ, il voulait même rester à ses côtés, à l'instar de Repede, mais le brun avait insisté pour qu'il aille en ville avec les autres. Il lui avait même confié la mission de ramener quelques morceaux de viande à leur chien, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude en pareille occasion, et Flynn avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Toutefois, malgré la présence des autres membres de la troupe à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul : décidément, sans Yuri, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans l'ambiance feutrée de l'auberge où la troupe dînait. Judith et Nylen, qui semblaient avoir remarqué son air tendu, l'autorisèrent à rentrer au camp une fois le repas fini. De toute façon, ils savaient pertinemment que, autorisé ou non, le blond aurait rejoint son 'frère' ; c'était toujours ainsi : lorsqu'il était question du brun, Flynn n'écoutait plus personne ce qui, par le passé, avait failli coûter cher au groupe et aux garçons.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, qui restaient un peu plus longtemps pour profiter de la soirée, le blond prit donc congé.

Mais lorsque l'air frais de la nuit ranima tous ses sens, il eût une étrange impression, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Ses suspicions étant généralement fondées, il vérifia rapidement que sa dague était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture avant de descendre la rue qui menait à la rivière.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt pas que trois ombres menaçantes s'avançaient vers lui. Instinctivement, il recula mais sentit une autre présence derrière lui. Tournant la tête, il en remarqua deux autres : il était encerclé.

« Eh les gars, ça ne serait pas la 'petite amie' du redresseur de tort de la dernière fois ? » questionna l'une des ombres, s'avançant toujours plus vers Flynn.

A ces quelques mots, le jeune saltimbanque comprit aussitôt de quoi il était question : ces hommes étaient probablement ceux que Yuri avait combattu la semaine précédente et, s'il en jugeait par sa situation, ils n'avaient visiblement pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'un 'gamin' de 20 ans leur colle une raclée.

Flynn avait malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de situation : il était facile de comprendre son lien avec Yuri vu qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ou que le brun n'était pas en prison. Les 'victimes' de son ami avaient donc pris l'habitude de s'en prendre à lui pour se venger. Il était également fréquent qu'il soit comparé à une fille car, comme il ne se battait presque jamais en public, les gens avaient tendance à penser que Yuri le protégeait et qu'il était faible. C'était typiquement le genre de réflexion qui l'agaçait profondément mais il savait parfaitement que se battre au milieu de la rue principale de la ville ne ferait qu'attirer les gardes et, par conséquent, les problèmes. Serrant les dents, Flynn leva les main en signe de défaite et les plaça derrière sa tête. Aussitôt, l'un des deux hommes placé derrière lui l'agrippa et lui plaça son couteau sous la gorge.

« Tu as l'air plus raisonnable que ton ami, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre » souffla t-il à l'oreille du blond avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans une ruelle déserte, les autres ombres les suivant.

**XxXxX**

Yuri somnolait à côté du feu de camp, allongé sur le sol et la tête posée sur le flanc de Repede, lui-même à moitié endormi, lorsqu'il ressentit une étrange sensation. Une sensation désagréable. Et il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait : Flynn avait des ennuis.

L'équilibriste se releva d'un coup avec toute la souplesse dont il était capable, attrapa son épée qu'il avait gardé près de lui au cas où un rôdeur se serait faufilé dans le camp, et couru vers le coeur de la ville, Repede sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans la rue principale, il laissa l'animal chercher l'odeur du blond et le suivit lorsqu'il se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre et malodorante. Mais à peine avait-il entré la ruelle qu'il manqua de se cogner à celui qu'il était venu chercher.

« Yuri, fais attention! On a failli s'assommer ! » déclara son meilleur ami sur le ton de la plaisanterie, visiblement de très bonne humeur : ce petit combat de rue avait été moralement très satisfaisant pour lui.

« Encore des imbéciles qui voulaient se venger ? » demanda Yuri et jetant un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le brun ajouta, la mine boudeuse :

« Tu aurais pu m'en laisser quelques-uns... »

Flynn se mit à rire.

« Tu te serais ennuyé. Ils étaient plutôt mauvais. Allez viens, ne restons pas là, si un garde passe, il faudra expliquer ce tas de corps meurtris derrière moi et je n'ai pas très envie de me donner cette peine. »

Le trio reprit donc prestement le chemin du campement.

Une fois arrivé, Flynn donna à Repede les morceaux de viande qu'il avait récupéré pour lui puis s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami. Tout deux observèrent le feu quelques minutes sans mot dire jusqu'à ce que le blond pose sa main droite sur la gauche de son compagnon. Aussitôt, le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux agissant comme une sorte de coussin protecteur. Les deux garçons se sentaient incroyablement bien ainsi, comme le jour de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient à nouveau dans ce monde qui n'existait que pour eux et, pour l'heure, cela suffisait amplement à leur bonheur.

**XxXxX**

Fin de ce chapitre. Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu.

J'ai voulu mettre Flynn et Yuri un peu plus en valeur dans ce chapitre, ainsi que leur relation plus que fusionnelle. Là encore, je ne suis pas forcément très adroite pour décrire ce genre de relation mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le faire ici sans que ça paraisse trop niais. :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

Je vous souhaite encore une fois de bonnes fêtes. A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonne année à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à **Eliandre**, **BleachHitsugaya **et **A Tale of Brothers** pour vos reviews. C'est toujours aussi agréable! :)

Double merci à **BH** pour sa patience et son soutien. Pour les idées qu'elle me donne parfois sans le savoir et pour son caractère qui m'inspire parfois (pas taper). :D

Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris pour l'instant. J'étais (très) inspirée. J'ai aussi beaucoup retravaillé la première partie. J'espère qu'elle est compréhensible car j'ai eu peur de me mélanger un peu les pinceaux dans mes notes parfois.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 3 : Aska &amp; Luna**

Alexei Dinoia était un homme à la stature et au charisme imposant, qui effrayait parfois les foules autant qu'il les rassurait. A Sylvana, royaume dont il était le régent depuis un peu plus de 10 ans, nul n'ignorait qui il était, d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait accompli. Car, bien qu'il soit encore fort jeune (il avait tout juste la trentaine), Alexei avait déjà accompli beaucoup d'exploits, ce qui lui avait valu, très tôt, d'être remarqué par son roi. A 17 ans, il avait été le plus jeune soldat à intégrer la garde royale de Zaphias, un poste réservé aux soldats les plus émérites, car leur rôle consistait à protéger le souverain et sa famille.

C'était d'ailleurs en temps que garde royal qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Ioder, le prince héritier de Sylvana, qui avait à peine un an de plus que lui. Émerveillé par ses exploits, le prince venait régulièrement le voir pour lui demander des anecdotes ou des conseils en matière de combats. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes devinrent très proches et Ioder s'arrangea pour qu'Alexei devienne son garde personnel.

Par la suite, le jeune soldat ne cessa de gravir les échelons, passant de militaire à notable, puis à conseiller du roi.

Bien sûr, certains ne voyaient pas son ascension fulgurante d'un très bon oeil, à commencer par la fiancée d'Ioder, qui trouvait qu'Alexei était beaucoup trop proche de son futur époux. Mais l'ex-soldat déjouait toujours avec brio les complots et tentatives d'assassinat le visant et, au fils des exécutions, le nombre de ses opposants diminuait.

La princesse, quant à elle, ne fut jamais inquiétée, et épousa Ioder lors de son vingtième anniversaire. Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut de courte durée, puisque l'héritier du trône se tua quelques mois plus tard lors d'une partie de chasse. Effrayé, son cheval s'était cabré et le prince s'était brisé la nuque en tombant.

Ses funérailles, aussi émouvantes que grandioses, avaient été célébrées par le grand prêtre avec Alexei, alors premier conseiller du roi, pour seul représentant de la famille royale. En effet, le coeur du roi, malade depuis des années, n'avait pas supporté la mort de son unique héritier. Quant à la reine, effondrée suite à cette double perte, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir, se laissant dépérir. La jeune princesse, de son côté, n'avait pu venir car, enceinte, elle ne quittait plus le palais. Toutefois, comme l'exigeait le protocole, elle avait salué le convoi funéraire depuis le fenêtre de sa chambre, drapée de noir.

Le royaume se retrouva ainsi sans roi, avec un hériter ou une héritière à naître. Pour assurer la transition, la reine choisit donc de confier la régence à Alexei, en qui elle avait totalement confiance, étant donné qu'elle-même ne se sentait plus capable d'assurer le poids de sa fonction.

Peu après, à la naissance de la petite héritière, elle se retira dans un couvent en compagnie de ses suivantes, de sa belle-fille et de sa petite-fille, Estellise.

La jeune héritière avait à présent 10 ans et, d'ici 5 ou 6 ans, elle serait à même de monter sur le trône. Alexei savait que son temps à la tête du royaume était compté et cela l'angoissait de plus en plus car son plus grand projet restait à ce jour inachevé.

**XxXxX**

Au cours de ses nombreuses années de service au palais de Zaphias, Alexei avait découvert l'existence des Sorciers, ainsi que leur représentant au palais : l'ambassadeur Garista.

Bien sûr, lors de leur rencontre, le jeune prodige s'était montré plutôt sceptique quant aux aptitudes des Sorciers, mais quoi de plus normal ? Comme tous les enfants de Terca Lumeiris, il avait grandit en entendant parler de la magie comme d'un mythe. Il fut toutefois impressionné après avoir assisté à quelques expériences de l'ambassadeur, sous le regard amusé d'Ioder. Il fut même plus que convaincu : la magie le fascina et il fréquenta de plus en plus le Sorcier pour comprendre l'histoire de cette 'science' désormais perçue comme un mythe par ses pairs.

A cette occasion, il appris que ceux qui pouvaient encore utiliser la magie étaient peu nombreux mais qu'ils vivaient le plus souvent cloîtrés chez eux pour poursuivre leurs recherches. Seuls quelques Sorciers jouaient le rôle d'ambassadeur auprès des différents monarques ou chefs, afin de palier les éventuels problèmes que pourrait causer une expérience magique mal maîtrisée [1].

Garista lui appris également que d'autres personnes, en dehors de son clan, étaient capable d'utiliser la magie. Une légende parlait notamment de deux êtres, surnommés Aska et Luna par les Sorciers, qui renaissaient tous les cent ans. Ils étaient à la fois vénérés et craints par les êtres magiques car, si l'ont en croyait les grimoires de Garista, ils étaient la clé qui permettrait à la magie de renaître ou de disparaître à jamais.

Obnubilé par cette légende, Alexei, une fois devenu conseiller, forma une petite troupe d'élite, qu'il chargea de sillonner la ville, puis le pays, à la recherche de celles ou ceux qui pouvaient être les réincarnations d'Aska et Luna.

Il avait eu une piste, détectée par Garista, à peine quelques semaines avant de devenir régent : un flux de magie inhabituel était apparu à Zaphias. Mais lorsqu'il envoya sa troupe pour vérifier, elle ne trouva que les parents de deux jeunes garçons qui avaient mystérieusement disparus.

Faisant rapidement le lien, Alexei en conclut que ces enfants étaient les magiciens qu'il cherchait, mais ils s'étaient désormais volatilisés et leurs parents déclarèrent, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, que les enfants avaient simplement disparus et qu'ils ignoraient où ils étaient. Des voisins, il n'avait pas obtenu grand chose non plus, si ce n'était que l'un des gamins était blond et l'autre brun.

Malheureusement, il dû suspendre les recherches une fois devenu régent afin d'étouffer l'affaire : des parents morts lors d'interrogatoires et des enfants jamais retrouvés ne pouvaient pas le rendre populaire, or il avait besoin de consolider sa position.

Mais, à peine un an plus tard, il avait relancé sa troupe aux trousses des deux enfants, espérant les retrouver au plus vite.

**XxXxX**

_**Présent. Quelque part entre Halure et Capua Nor**_

« Yuri, Flynn, debout! On repart bientôt! » lança Judith en ouvrant violemment la porte de la roulotte qu'ils partageaient. Flynn, qui était déjà réveillé depuis une bonne heure, était en train de finir de s'habiller. Il salua donc silencieusement la jeune femme avant de jeter un coup d'oeil amusé à Yuri, qui avait rabattu ses draps au-dessus de sa tête en grognant, dans l'intention visible de prolonger sa grasse matinée.

Malheureusement pour lui, Judith avait la ferme intention de le sortir du lit, même s'il fallait qu'elle le traîne elle-même jusqu'à l'extérieur pour cela. Compatissant mais réaliste, Flynn laissa le duo à leur petit duel matinal et sortit pour retrouver les autres membres de la troupe auprès du feu de camp. Repede, qui ne supportait pas les cris le matin, le rejoignit rapidement.

« Ah, Yuri a encore une panne d'oreiller? » demanda Nylen en tendant une tasse de café chaud au nouvel arrivant.

« Comme d'habitude » sourit le blond, avant de remarquer qu'il manquait un autre membre du groupe. « Et à priori, ce n'est pas le seul. Où est Raven ? »

« Je crois qu'il est malade » répondit tristement Patty. « Depuis que nous avons quitté Halure, il y a deux jours, il se plaint de maux de tête. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était supportable, mais j'ai peur que ce matin... »

« Ne bougez pas, je vais aller le voir » déclara Nylen. L'ex-militaire n'était pas vraiment inquiet : il était fréquent que Raven ait des maux de tête à cause de l'alcool, même s'il le tenait très bien. Cependant, devant l'air inquiet de Patty, il préféra s'assurer que tout allait bien et se dirigea donc vers la roulotte de son ami.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Nylen revint près du feu, Yuri et Judith avaient rejoint les autres et buvaient tranquillement leur tasses, non sans se jeter quelques regards noirs à l'occasion. Le 'Monsieur Muscle' de la troupe s'avança directement vers la dresseuse, sans même prendre la peine de taquiner Yuri, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea prestement vers la roulotte de Raven, l'air inquiet. Les trois plus jeunes, surpris par ce manège inhabituel, restèrent une minute sans savoir quoi faire, avant de suivre les adultes.

Mais arrivés devant la roulotte, Nylen leur bloqua l'accès jusqu'à ce que Judith reparaisse à la porte d'entrée.

« Ce qu'il a n'est pas contagieux, tu peux laisser entrer Patty » déclara t-elle après avoir vu la petite fille au bord des larmes. Cette dernière se précipita alors dans le véhicule sans plus attendre.

Judith se tourna ensuite vers les trois personnes restées avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, mais j'aurais besoin de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. En un sens, Raven a plutôt de la chance car nous sommes tout près des collines d'Ehmead et on y trouve pile ce qu'il me faut. Yuri, Flynn, vous voulez bien y aller s'il-vous-plaît? Je vous prépare la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent mais Nylen s'interposa :

« Tu n'y penses pas Judith! Seuls, tous les deux ? Passe encore quand on est en ville, mais en forêt ? C'est dangereux! »

« Il savent se défendre Nylen, c'est toi qui me l'a assuré. Et ils ne seront pas seuls, Repede sera avec eux, pas vrai? » se défendit Judith en ce tournant vers l'animal qui approuva en aboyant.

Le plus âgé ne trouva rien à répondre. La discussion était close.

**XxXxX**

Nylen regarda s'éloigner les garçons qu'il avait vu grandir pendant dix ans en ayant l'impression qu'il ne les reverrait plus. A ses côtés, Judith posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

« Tu sais, ils ont tous les deux 20 ans maintenant. Ils ne resteront pas avec nous éternellement. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasse. Vois ça comme un entraînement. Ils ne vont pas bien loin de toute façon. Ils seront de retour pour dîner. »

L'ex-militaire savait qu'elle avait raison mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très protecteur envers ces deux garçons que son meilleur ami lui avait confié un peu plus de dix ans auparavant.

**XxXxX**

Au bout de quelques heures à parcourir les collines boisées d'Ehmead, les garçons s'autorisèrent une pause. Ils avaient trouvé toutes les plantes demandées par Judith et il ne leur restait plus qu'à redescendre au campement. Assis près d'un petit ruisseau, ils profitaient du calme des lieux lorsqu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Yuri : les collines d'Ehmead étaient célèbres pour leurs fleurs crachant un pollen paralysant [2]. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu de problème car ils avaient été prudents mais Yuri eût tout à coup très envie de faire une bonne blague à Flynn. Prétextant une envie pressante, il s'éloigna en quête de la fameuse fleur. Il en trouva une petite très rapidement et revint tranquillement vers Flynn dans l'intention de la secouer juste au dessus du blond.

Malheureusement, son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine et tomba de tout son long à quelque mètres de son ami. Aspergé de pollen dans sa chute, c'est lui qui se retrouva paralysé dans une position ridicule, le nez dans la terre.

Flynn, de son côté, avant entendu Yuri tomber et s'était retourné pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage du brun au moment où il se relèverait. En effet, l'équilibriste était si agile qu'une telle maladresse de sa part était rare et le blond comptait bien savourer cet instant, d'autant plus que Yuri ne l'épargnait jamais en pareille occasion. Cependant, quand il vit que son meilleur ami ne se relevait pas, il se redressa et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Yuri, puis la fleur, il comprit et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« T-tel est pris, qui croyait prendre » parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Puis il agrippa le brun et le traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au ruisseau où avait attendu Repede, non sans s'être débarrassé de la fleur avant d'être lui aussi figé. Il s'assit ensuite à côté du paralysé, qu'il avait retourné sur le dos.

Yuri, totalement figé, se contentait de lui lancer des regards noirs, ce qui renforçait l'hilarité du blond.

« S-sois patient » dit-il après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration. « D'après ce que nous a enseigné Judith, la paralysie s'estompe au bout d'une demi-heure. »

Au regard que lui lança Yuri, Flynn comprit qu'il se vengerait sans doute plus tard, mais dans l'instant, il ne pouvait rien lui faire et le blond sourit largement à son vis-à-vis pour le narguer un peu. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui-même prendre sa revanche sur Yuri sans risques, il n'allait pas se priver.

**XxXxX**

Au bout de 20 minutes, l'équilibriste commença à retrouver des sensations dans ses doigts et dans ses orteils, mais il était toujours incapable de parler ou de bouger convenablement.

Flynn, qui s'occupait en taillant un morceau de bois, lui lançait régulièrement un coup d'oeil amusé tandis que Repede dormait la tête posée sur son abdomen.

Soudain, l'animal releva la tête, humant l'air et dressant les oreilles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un danger guettait les garçons et il se mit à grogner. C'était à peine audible mais Flynn se tourna vers lui et tendit l'oreille à son tour. Cependant, gêné par le bruit du ruisseau, il ne parvenait pas à identifier le moindre son suspect. Il se leva donc et disparu dans le bois. Il revint peu après, la démarche rapide, le teint blême et le regard inquiet.

Sans prendre la peine de rassurer Yuri, qui le questionnait du regard, il confia le sac de plantes à Repede et agrippa son ami, l'entraînant dans les bois.

Il le dissimula dans un bosquet et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Repede, quant à lui, était prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que le brun comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait : une troupe de soldats (il le sut au bruit que faisaient leurs armures) arpentaient le bois.

« Cherchez partout! » entendit-il « Ils sont ici, on nous l'a certifié! »

Son sang se glaça d'effroi. Ces hommes étaient-ils à leurs trousses ? Si oui cela signifiait sans doute... Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Flynn. Horrifié, il comprit ce que le blond avait en tête mais était totalement incapable de l'arrêter, car il pouvait à peine bouger ses bras et articuler. Il secoua donc légèrement la tête pour essayer de lui faire comprendre son opinion sur son idée.

Pour le rassurer, son vis-à-vis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira ». Son regard était tendre mais aussi déterminé.

Il ordonna à Repede de veiller sur Yuri et quitta discrètement leur cachette.

A peine une minute plus tard, le brun entendit le bruissement d'un feuillage et un garde cria :

« En voilà un! »

« Attrapez-le! » hurla un second.

Le brun maudit alors son impuissance, son idées saugrenue à l'origine de sa paralysie, mais aussi cet imbécile de Flynn, qui risquait de se faire arrêter pour le protéger.

**XxXxX**

[1] Petit clin d'oeil, ici, à Pascal de Tales of Graces f. :D

[2] Je sais que les fleurs paralysantes sont assez grandes dans le jeu mais dans cette fic, elles font la taille de fleurs normales. A titre de comparaison, on va dire que ça ressemble en taille &amp; apparence à un narcisse.

Fin du chapitre 3.

Je précise que vous pouvez essayer de me tuer à cause du cliffhanger, mais si vous y parvenez, il n'y aura pas de suite. :D

Ce chapitre est assez long et je n'ai même pas mis tout ce qu'il devait y avoir dedans, mais je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long par rapport aux autres pour ne pas déséquilibrer la fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite réview. ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :)

Tout d'abord, comme à l'accoutumée, merci à **BleachHitsugaya**, **A Tale of Brothers **et **Eliandre **(j'ai en effet décrit Alexei de façon à ce qu'il soit un personnage ambiguë. Contente qu'il t'intrigue ! :) ) pour leurs commentaires! :) Et double merci à **BH** pour son aide habituelle. ;)

Ce chapitre est certes publié peu de temps après le précédent, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Cet update sera probablement le dernier avant février, j'en ai peur. Janvier risque en effet d'être un peu surchargé et j'ai mes autres fics à avancer. En outre, j'ai commencé à travailler sur une nouvelle fic Fluri et je compte bien poster le prologue prochainement (vu que celle-ci avance bien). N'hésitez pas à aller la voir quand je l'aurais publiée. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 4 : La troupe d'élite Dinoia**

Au grand mécontentement de Yuri, l'idée de Flynn semblait marcher : il n'entendait plus que le silence de la forêt, ce qui signifiait que les soldats étaient tous partis à la poursuite du blond.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à son ami à cause de sa bêtise, le brun ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est pourquoi il essayait vainement de se redresser depuis qu'il le départ de son compagnon et de ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, même s'il avait désormais retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, ses membres étaient encore engourdis et ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir. Malgré tout, s'aidant des arbres à proximité, il se relevait inlassablement sous le regard inquiet de Repede.

Finalement, après une lutte avec lui-même qui lui paru interminable, il parvint à se redresser et à stabiliser suffisamment son corps pour pouvoir marcher.

Il lança ensuite un regard à son chien, qui portait encore le sac d'herbes sur son dos, et, d'un signe de tête, lui ordonna de chercher son autre maître. L'animal s'exécuta aussitôt et suivit la piste du blond à travers les bois, Yuri le suivant de près.

**XxXxX**

Au début, Flynn était assez confiant quant à son idée, même s'il savait que Yuri devait être rongé par l'angoisse et la culpabilité.

Son plan de base était simple : il lui suffisait d'attirer les 4 soldats qui fouillaient le bois à ses trousses, puis de se cacher dans un arbre ou un bosquet une fois que le brun serait hors de danger. Par la suite, il lui aurait suffit de contourner discrètement les hommes en armures comme il l'avait déjà fait et de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres soldats dans ces collines et il se maudissait intérieurement pour ça. Prévenus par la trompe de leurs collègues, d'autres gardes étaient en effet apparu pour lui bloquer la route. Jusqu'à présent, il était parvenu à leur échapper en changeant brusquement ses trajectoires, mais maintenant qu'il avait une douzaine de soldats à ses trousses, il se trouvait à court d'options. Par ailleurs, s'il continuait de courir ainsi à l'aveugle, il risquait de se faire encercler par l'arrivée d'un autre groupe de gardes ou de se retrouver dans un champs de fleurs paralysantes. Se sachant piéger, il agrippa la poignée de l'épée qu'il portait à sa ceinture et fit volte-face, prêt à affronter les adversaires qui le poursuivaient.

Surpris par ce brusque revirement, les huit soldats toujours derrière lui s'arrêtèrent et dégainèrent eux aussi leurs lames. Le blond s'inquiéta un instant de la disparition de quelques soldats : avaient-ils rebroussés chemin à la recherche de son compagnon (les gardes semblaient savoir qu'ils étaient deux) ? Avaient-ils été cherché du renfort ? L'avaient-ils contourné ?

Mais il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger davantage puisque les hommes en armures lancèrent rapidement leur premier assaut.

**XxXxX**

Alors que ses forces revenaient peu à peu, Yuri accélérait le pas, terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour son ami. Il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé mais plus il suivait la piste, plus les traces de pas étaient nombreuses.

« Imbécile » marmonna t-il avant d'entendre un faible gémissement un peu plus loin.

Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et fut surpris de trouver un soldat, visiblement paralysé. Une fleur se trouvait à proximité du corps et le brun sourit d'un air narquois.

'_Bien fait_' pensa t-il avant de reprendre la piste.

Peu de temps après, il entendit des éclats de voix et des bruits de métal qui s'entrechoquent. Ne connaissant pas le nombre d'adversaires, il ordonna à Repede de retourner auprès de la troupe pour appeler des renforts tout en dégainant son épée.

Cependant, malgré son ordre, l'animal ne bougea pas et semblait presque le toiser du regard, comme s'il le mettait au défi de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. N'ayant que peu de patience en cet instant, le brun répéta alors son ordre d'une voix un peu plus forte et ferme avant de s'élancer vers le lieu d'où venaient les bruits de bataille.

Repede fixa le dos de son maître quelques instants, fit mine de le suivre, avant de se raviser et de repartir en sens inverse.

**XxXxX**

Arrivé sur les lieux du combat, Yuri ne prit pas vraiment la peine d'analyser la situation : contrairement à Flynn, c'était son instinct et sa vitesse qui le rendaient redoutable à affronter, il fonça donc dans le tas.

Son compagnon avait déjà visiblement réussi à assommer deux des gardes, puisqu'ils gisaient inconscient à terre. Un troisième les rejoignit dès que Yuri fit irruption dans la mêlée et un quatrième se retrouva bientôt à terre, la jambe transpercée et en sang.

Les soldats furent en effet totalement pris de court par son intervention et se désorganisèrent très vite, laissant au brun le champs libre pour rejoindre son ami quelque peu essoufflé. Il ne s'était pas laissé encerclé mais avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie à se défendre, Yuri se plaça donc entre lui et les 4 gardes qui restaient afin de lui donner le temps de reprendre des forces.

Les soldats, de leur côté, bien qu'un peu moins nombreux, reprirent progressivement leur stratégie qui consistait à attaquer à tour de rôle dans le but de fatiguer leur adversaire. Cette technique avait deux avantages : les soldats se fatiguaient moins en se répartissant la tâche et un adversaire épuisé était plus facile à capturer. Leurs ordres étant de prendre les garçons vivants, c'était leur meilleur option. Malheureusement, l'arrivée impromptue du brun risquait de changer la donne, d'autant plus que son style de combat était bien plus imprévisible et anarchique que celui du blond.

Cette théorie se vérifia lorsque le nouvel arrivant esquiva un coup avec une souplesse hors norme, avant de répliquer avec une force bestial et surprenante au vu de sa carrure. Son malheureux opposant s'effondra, du sang s'échappant d'un des angles morts de son armure.

La blessure paraissait sérieuse et ses collègues eurent un instant d'hésitation : devaient-ils l'aider ou se saisir des deux jeunes en priorité ?

Ces quelques secondes suffirent cependant pour que leurs proies leur filent entre les doigts : les garçons s'étaient en effet jetés vers eux dans l'intention de faire une percée. Passant entre deux des soldats, trop lents à réagir, ils repartirent en courant en direction de leur campement.

Les soldats mirent quelques secondes à se ressaisir, puis deux d'entre eux se lancèrent finalement à la suite de leurs cibles tandis qu'un troisième s'agenouillait auprès de leur compagnon blessé.

**XxXxX**

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, hors d'haleine, Flynn et Yuri se retournèrent pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivit. Il furent rassurés de ne voir personne et échangèrent un regard complice lorsque, tout à coup, le brun sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et bascula dans le vide. Rattrapé de justesse par Flynn, grâce aux prodigieux réflexes de ce dernier, il se balança quelques secondes dans le vide avant de lancer, pour dédramatiser la situation :

« Eh bien, quelle journée ! »

Son compagnon ne lui répondit pas, concentrant l'énergie qui lui restait pour essayer de le remonter, tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais courir sans regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Les deux garçons étaient en effet arrivés en haut d'une falaise et Yuri avait glissé en courant trop près du bord. Heureusement, la présence d'arbres à proximité faisait que de nombreuses racines dépassaient hors de l'amalgame de terre et de roches, si bien que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux s'en servit comme de points d'appuis pour remonter, épargnant ainsi au maximum les forces de son ami.

Malheureusement, le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui. Alors qu'il était presque totalement remonté, un nouveau groupe de soldats les aperçu. Au même moment, la racine sur laquelle il venait de mettre son pied droit s'avéra être pourrie et céda sous son poids.

Flynn, à la fois surpris par l'irruption de nouveaux gardes et la perte d'équilibre de Yuri desserra quelque peu son étreinte sur le poignet du brun. Il avait à peine relâché ses doigts, mais cela fut suffisant pour que la gravité l'emporte et son meilleur ami tomba.

Choqué, Flynn ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et resta immobile quelques instants. Puis il se pencha en avant, espérant que le brun s'était raccroché à une branche, à une fougère, à un rocher... bref, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dévalé les 8 ou 10 mètres qui les séparaient du sol.

Malheureusement, il n'eût pas la chance de voir ses espoirs se concrétiser : le corps de son meilleur ami gisait au bas de la pente abrupte.

Il se prépara alors à descendre à son tour pour lui porter assistance lorsque deux bras, protégés par de larges plaques de métal, le saisirent par la taille. Les soldats ! Il les avait totalement oubliés !

La surprise passé, il se débattit violemment contre son agresseur : Yuri avait besoin de lui. Il devait le rejoindre.

Mais les soldats étaient bien décidés à ne pas laisser échapper une proie qu'ils pourchassaient depuis des années. Deux autres gardes vinrent prêter main forte à celui qui le tenait et, à trois, ils réussirent à le maintenir au sol, sur le ventre, les mains derrière le dos.

Un quatrième soldat, libre de ses mouvements, entreprit alors de lui lier les poignets et les chevilles.

Impuissant, terrifié, inquiet mais aussi rongé par la culpabilité, le jeune garçon se laissa alors envahir par ses émotions et cessa de résister, à la surprise de ses ennemis. Il retint toutefois ses larmes : il avait peut être perdu le contrôle de son corps mais il restait maître de son esprit.

Un homme à l'allure un peu plus importante que les autres, probablement un gradé, s'approcha alors de lui et le jaugea du regard avec dédain. Puis, il se tourna vers le bord de la falaise pour regarder le corps de Yuri.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux » dit-il « J'espère pour vous qu'il n'est pas mort. »

« De cette hauteur mon capitaine... » commença un soldat, mais son officier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Même s'il l'est, nous devons nous en assurer. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant deux hommes, retournez tout de suite au campement, prenez deux hommes avec vous et un brancard. Qu'il soit mort, ou vif, ramenez-le. »

Les deux soldats saluèrent et quittèrent les lieux au pas de course.

« A nous maintenant » reprit le capitaine en se tournant vers son captif, que ses geôliers avaient mis à genoux. « Es-tu bien Flynn Scifo, fils du traître Finath Scifo, porté disparu il y a un peu plus de 10 ans ? »

Serrant les dents, le blond ne répondit pas et fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre.

« Je vois. On ne tirera donc rien de toi. » déclara le capitaine plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. Se tournant vers les deux hommes qui encadraient le jeune garçon, il ajouta :

« Amenez-le au camp. Nous aurons tout le temps de le questionner sur le chemin de Zaphias. »

« Bien, capitaine Cumore » s'écrièrent en choeur les deux soldats.

**XxXxX**

Flynn était épuisé. Cette journée avait été un véritable enfer et il ne savait plus où il en était. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui : la peur, la colère, la culpabilité, l'impuissance, la résignation, la douleur... mais ce qui les dominait toutes, c'était son angoisse quant au sort de Yuri.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le camps militaire, situé de l'autre côté des collines, il avait immédiatement été placé sous une tente. Après avoir coupé la corde à ses chevilles mais pas celle lui liant les poignets, ses geôliers l'avaient placé contre un poteau de bois au centre de la pièce de toile. Il avait ensuite dû s'agenouiller là et laisser un des gardes le ligoter à la pièce de bois au moyen d'une corde qui s'enroulait autour de son abdomen. Depuis lors, il était seul. Il n'avait pu demander à personne des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, même s'il était intérieurement convaincu qu'il était vivant : son monde se serait effondré autrement.

Malgré tout, son angoisse montait de plus en plus au point qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux mais il les ravala en se disant que Yuri se moquerait probablement de lui s'il le voyait ainsi. Ils avaient appris à rire des pires situations pour les surmonter. Mais cette fois, Yuri n'était pas là et le blond laissa échapper un sanglot.

**XxXxX**

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul sous l'effet de la fatigue lorsque les battant de la tente s'ouvrirent brusquement. De nouveau alerte, Flynn releva la tête et, à sa grande surprise, il vit des gardes entrer en transportant un brancard.

« Yuri! » s'écria t-il, soulagé, mais le brun ne réagit pas.

Les soldats déposèrent le blessé inconscient dans un coin de la tente, juste assez loin de Flynn pour qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse détailler ses blessures. Et ce qu'il voyait n'était pas plaisant du tout : des ecchymoses et des plaies décoraient le corps meurtri de son 'frère'. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et ses jambes, probablement cassées, étaient un vraie champs de bataille, mais, au moins, il respirait. Et maintenant qu'il était avec lui, Flynn pouvait enfin l'aider.

Se redressant un peu pour soulager ses jambes engourdies, le blond se contorsionna pour atteindre la doublure de sa botte gauche, dans laquelle était dissimulée une petite lame fine, afin de ne pas être détectée en cas de fouille.

Il y parvint au prix de considérables efforts, les poignets en sang à cause de la corde qui semblait se resserrer de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son objectif.

Une fois la lame en main, il entreprit de trancher les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, s'arrêtant quelques minutes lorsqu'un soldat entra pour lui donner à boire.

Une fois ses poignets libérés, il remit la lame dans sa cache puis passa ses bras par dessus le cordage qui l'attachait au poteau de telle sorte que la corde se situe sous ses aisselles. Il se releva ensuite et fit glisser la corde jusqu'à ses pieds pour s'en défaire facilement.

Enfin libre, il jeta un oeil à l'extérieur à travers l'interstice entre les deux battants de l'entrée avant de se précipiter vers Yuri.

Prenant une des mains de son ami, Flynn la porta jusqu'à sa joue de sorte que la paume soit contre son visage et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Yuri » murmura t-il.

A ces mots, une lueur à la fois douce et éclatante les enveloppa tous les deux. Cela dura à peine une fraction de secondes, mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le brun s'était éveillé.

« Encore en train de pleurer?! » furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts lui répondit par un chaleureux sourire contrastant avec les larmes qu'il versait encore. Contrarié par cela, son ami entreprit alors de lui essuyer les yeux avec son pouce, profitant du silence qui suivit pour détailler les lieux.

« On est pas à la maison » déclara t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'il exposait un fait évident. Son but n'était pas de faire la conversation mais d'apaiser le blond en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Il essaya ensuite de se lever mais retomba rapidement sur le brancard.

« Aïe, j'ai du faire un sacré plongeon ».

« Tu n'as pas idée! Mais j'ai essayé de te soigner un peu. » répondit Flynn. « Ce n'est pas parfait parce que j'ai un peu perdu la main mais... »

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs?! » l'interrompit Yuri en se redressant brutalement avant de retomber à nouveau, gémissant de douleur.

« Chuut! » répliqua le blond avant d'aller jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Heureusement, aucun soldat ne se trouvait à proximité. Ils estimaient en effet que, la tente des prisonniers étant au centre du camp, il leur serait impossible de s'enfuir sans être repérés, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient désarmés et que l'un des deux était gravement blessé.

Cependant, Flynn n'était pas sûr que les choses resteraient ainsi une fois la nuit tombée, et le soleil était justement en train de décliner. S'il voulait remettre son ami sur pieds pour s'évader, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il retourna donc auprès de lui et Yuri répéta sa question plus calmement.

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais ? Vu notre situation, c'était le seul moyen de te sauver. »

« Mais nous avions décidé de ne plus les utiliser » répondit faiblement le blessé.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Flynn avant de reprendre la main de Yuri et de réutiliser son pouvoir de soin sur lui.

Malheureusement, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servi et il avait un peu de mal à suffisamment maintenir le flux de magie pour être réellement efficace. Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des cris et des grognements.

Il se retourna, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été découvert, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la tente. Les bruits de lutte l'inquiétèrent tout de même et il retourna voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Le camp est attaqué par des monstres ! » s'exclama t-il, revenant vers Yuri pour l'aider à se relever. Même s'il n'était pas totalement rétabli, il pouvait désormais marcher en s'appuyant sur son meilleur ami.

« C'est l'occasion de fausser compagnie à nos hôtes si je comprend bien ? » questionna le brun, goguenard.

Son ami aux cheveux courts lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et l'aida à sortir de la tente. Grâce au chaos ambiant, ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'aux confins du camp sans être vu. Ils descendirent ensuite prudemment mais facilement dans l'un des fossés qui délimitait le camp. Remonter de l'autre côté s'avéra, en revanche, plus compliqué et le blond dû partiellement porter Yuri.

Ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner en direction des collines lorsqu'ils entendirent un garde hurler à travers le chaos :

« Les prisonniers ont disparu! »

Blessé ou non, ils allaient devoir courir.

**XxXxX**

L'adrénaline permettait aux garçons, tout deux à bout de forces, de courir toujours plus vite, mais ils se demandaient pendant combien de temps encore ils pourraient tenir.

« Tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux si on se séparait pour brouiller les pistes ? » suggéra Yuri avant d'ajouter, après avoir vu le regard noir que lui lança son ami « Quoi? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais ce midi. Toi tu essayais de te sacrifier bêtement. »

Flynn soupira. « Tu n'essaies pas de te sacrifier parce que tu n'arrives plus à courir, tu es sûr? »

« Quand bien même je ne pourrais plus courir, je me cacherais. Et si on est séparés, nos poursuivants devront en faire de même. Ca sera plus facile de les semer. »

« Vu sous cet angle... » répondit le blond, malgré tout mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Yuri seul dans son état.

« On se retrouve au campement » décréta le brun en lui souriant une dernière fois avant de bifurquer sur la droite, ne lui laissant que le choix d'accepter.

Malgré sa désapprobation, Flynn continua de son côté pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais la fatigue commençait peu à peu à prendre le dessus sur l'adrénaline.

Tout à coup, il glissa sur une mousse, ce qui le déséquilibra ; en tentant de se rattraper, il mit le pied dans une ornière et tomba à la renverse dans un trou qu'il n'avait pas vu, car dissimulé par la végétation. Par chance, sa chute fut amortie par ce qui semblait être une botte de paille ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant de passer au travers et d'atterrir dans une pile de livres, dont certains lui tombèrent ensuite sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Mais juste avant de tomber dans les pommes, il entendit une voix s'écrier :

« En voilà une façon d'entrer chez les gens! »

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 4.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent/commentent cette histoire. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien régulier. J'essaierai de poster la suite le plus tôt possible. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur ce chapitre. A la prochaine. ;)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :)

Comme d'habitude, gros merci aux reviewers : **BleachHitsugaya **(ça vaut aussi pour les coups de mains réguliers ;) ), **Eliandre** et **Mayuko-chan**. J'ai eu beaucoup de remarques sur la grosse poisse des garçons. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été tendre, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus reposant à ce niveau. J'espère que je me suis pas planté pour retranscrire les sentiments et émotions.

Je suis quand même contente d'avoir réussi à finir ce chapitre avant février. Merci à tous pour votre soutien.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**PS** : Rien à voir avec la fic mais, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Tales of Zestiria est (enfin) sorti au Japon! :) Voilà, je sais, ça sert à rien, mais en bonne fangirl, je devais l'annoncer. :D

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 5 : Séparés**

Tout était calme à Zaphias, capitale royale de Sylvana. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et seuls quelques fêtards, contrebandiers et brigands arpentaient encore les rues de la cité.

Tout était parfaitement calme en ville et rien ne laissait présager qu'une véritable tempête se déchaînait, à cette même heure, dans le bureau du régent.

« Mais quelle bande d'incapables ! » s'emporta Alexei en faisant les cent pas « Ils les avaient trouvés et il n'ont même pas été fichu de les entraver suffisamment pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas... »

L'homme le plus puissant du pays parvenait à peine à contenir sa colère. La veille, dans l'après-midi, il avait reçu un message de Cumore, l'un des gradés de sa troupe d'élite, lui annonçant qu'il avait réussi à retrouver les garçons qu'ils cherchaient depuis tant d'années. Alexei s'était alors laissé gagner par un enthousiasme nuancé car, prudent, il ne voulait pas non plus crier victoire trop vite. Grand bien lui en fit, puisque quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de se coucher, il avait reçu un second message lui disant que les garçons s'étaient enfuis et que beaucoup de soldats avaient été blessés lors d'une attaque de monstres. La troupe était donc sur le chemin du retour, bredouille, et probablement inemployable pour plusieurs semaines. Cela l'avait tellement contrarié qu'il ne put s'endormir et préféra retourner travailler.

Garista, qu'Alexei n'avait jamais vu dormir, le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Désormais assis dans un des confortables fauteuils à bras du bureau, il regardait son vis-à-vis faire les cent pas en maugréant, d'un air amusé.

« Calmez-vous votre Altesse. Vous allez finir par creuser un cercle dans le sol de votre bureau à force de tourner ainsi. »

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Notre plan est tombé à l'eau et toi, tu fais de l'esprit ? » répliqua vivement le jeune régent, toujours en proie à une sourde fureur.

« Mais non. Vous vous emportez pour rien. Vos hommes, qui reviennent à l'heure où nous parlons, savent désormais à quoi ressemblent ces mystérieux garçons. Il sera beaucoup plus aisé de les retrouver à présent. Gardez espoir. » déclara calmement Garista.

Ces paroles, ainsi que le ton employé par son complice, rassurèrent quelque peu Alexei qui cessa d'arpenter la pièce et retourna s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, derrière le magnifique bureau en bois d'ébène sur lequel étaient disposées des piles de papiers importants.

« Garder espoir » répéta t-il, songeur, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Puis, soudain, il se releva et se tourna brusquement vers le Sorcier qui l'observait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres.

« En parlant d'espoir Garista, où en es-tu avec ce que tu m'as promis ? »

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le sourire du Sorcier disparu, avant de revenir en place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« J'avance dans mes recherches, Seigneur. Mais vous savez très bien que même si je parviens à recréer le corps, seul le Roi des Esprits peut ramener l'âme, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je le sais. Je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'Aska et Luna. Eux seuls ont le pouvoir briser le sceau qui retient le Roi prisonnier. Et si, comme tu me l'affirme, leur capture n'est plus qu'une question de jours, alors tes recherches doivent aboutir prochainement. Suis-je clair ? » décréta fermement celui qui avait autorité à Zaphias.

« Vous êtes limpides, votre Altesse » répondit l'intéressé en se levant « Je retourne donc de ce pas à mes grimoires. »

Le Sorciers s'inclina légèrement puis prit congé, son long manteau de soie voletant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Yuri ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à truffe, avec Repede, son fidèle compagnon. Le chien avait la tête posé sur son abdomen et lui lançait des regards inquiets, presque larmoyants, ce qui était très inhabituel. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose mais Yuri ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi, d'autant plus qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement la décoration de sa roulotte, il était donc chez lui, en sécurité. Il tendit sa main droite et caressa distraitement la tête de l'animal, tentant de se remémorer ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état d'anxiété. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il avait sans doute fait l'un de ses habituels cauchemars, mais lorsqu'il voulu bouger ses jambes pour se redresser, la douleur qu'il éprouva lui rafraîchit la mémoire : il repensa à sa blague stupide, aux soldats, à sa chute vertigineuse, à la poursuite, à la séparation...

« Flynn? » appela t-il, se rappelant soudain leur promesse de se retrouver au campement. Il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer comment il y était arrivé, mais s'il y était parvenu dans son état, le blond devait forcément être là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Se redressant avec peine, il s'adossa au mur contre lequel se trouvait le lit et scruta l'intérieur de la roulotte.

« Flynn?! » répéta t-il avec un peu plus de force, la panique le gagnant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux balayaient la pièce sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Tout à coup, la porte de la roulotte s'ouvrit, mais le soulagement laissa vite place à la déception lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Nylen.

Le plus âgé arbora un sourire un peu triste en le regardant et s'avança doucement vers lui avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

« Enfin réveillé ! Tu en as mis du temps » lança t-il, un brin moqueur, espérant faire sourire son jeune protégé. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Où est Flynn? » demanda ce dernier, impérieux.

Nylen soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir éviter le sujet tant que Yuri ne serait pas rétabli, car il ne voulait pas ajouter cela à sa peine, mais son vis-à-vis ne lui laissait pas le choix. Secouant tristement la tête, le plus vieux murmura :

« Perdu. »

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Flynn s'éveilla, il constata rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Rien ne lui semblait familier, que cela soit la pièce, les différents objets qui s'y trouvaient ou encore le lit dans lequel il était allongé.

« Où suis-je ? »

La question lui avait échappé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un y réponde. Pourtant, une voix énergique le fit : « Chez moi, monsieur le destructeur de livres ! ».

Se croyant seul jusque là, le blond sursauta, se redressa et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Une jeune fille feuilletait un vieux grimoire dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait de courts cheveux châtains et portait une veste ample à dominante rouge et noire, qui descendait juste au dessus de ses genoux.

Physiquement, elle avait l'air d'avoir 4 ou 5 ans de moins que lui, mais son visage dégageait une telle assurance qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quel âge lui donner et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait l'impression de la déranger, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre pour le regarder. Il décida donc de rester silencieux et observa plus attentivement la pièce.

En dehors d'étranges bibelots poussiéreux, cette dernière était quasi-exclusivement remplie de livres et d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Flynn se souvint alors de sa chute et de son 'atterrissage' dans une pile de livre. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très nettement avoir pris quelques-uns de ces ouvrages sur la tête. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, que ça soit au niveau de la tête ou ailleurs. Examinant son corps, il ne constata rien d'anormal, en dehors de ses poignets que la jeune fille avait visiblement pris la peine de bander. Il avait vraiment dû les abîmés en tentant de se libérer.

L'image de Yuri sur le brancard lui revint alors en mémoire et il pria secrètement pour que son ami soit en sécurité. Lui-même ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger et pourrait sans doute rejoindre le campement rapidement. Du moins, il l'espérait.

**XxXxX**

Après l'annonce de Nylen, Yuri eût le souffle coupé pendant si longtemps qu'il fut ensuite secoué par une violente quinte de toux.

Le 'monsieur muscle' de la troupe le prit alors dans ses bras, comme il le faisait autrefois, lorsque les garçons étaient plus jeunes, et le brun se calma peu à peu.

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, le jeune homme reprit sa position contre le mur et demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout. »

Nylen hésita. Yuri avait besoin de repos. Mais tel qu'il le connaissait, le plus jeune ne dormirait probablement pas avant d'avoir ses réponses, alors il s'exécuta :

« Hier, ou plutôt avant-hier – oui, tu as dormi une journée entière – lorsque Repede est venu nous chercher sans vous, on a tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait qu'on le suive alors c'est ce que nous avons fait, Judith et moi. Patty est restée pour s'occuper de Raven et au cas où vous rentreriez tout seuls.

Mais une fois dans les bois, nous avons compris que vous aviez été retrouvés par les gardes. On vous a cherché partout avec l'aide de Repede mais votre piste partait dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Finalement, on a trouvé un soldat, paralysé à cause du pollen, et Judith s'est chargé de l'interrogatoire – je te laisse imaginer... je plains presque ce pauvre bougre – et nous avons obtenu la localisation de leur camp ».

« Vous êtes allés jusqu'à leur camp ? » l'interrompit Yuri.

« En effet. Une fois sur place, à la réaction de Repede, on a compris que vous vous étiez fait capturer mais, à deux, on ne pouvait rien faire. Judith a alors eu l'idée de dresser quelques monstres du bois pour qu'ils attaquent le campement. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que vous en avez profité pour fuir, n'est-ce pas? »

Le brun hocha la tête. « Et après? » questionna t-il, une étrange sensation s'imposant de plus en plus en lui.

« Après... On a essayé de vous rattraper grâce à Repede mais quand votre piste s'est séparé, il a suivit la tienne, sans doute parce qu'il a sentit que tu étais mal en point. C'est Judith qui t'as retrouvé. Je ne sais pas comment tu a fait ton compte mais tu avais réussi à monter dans un arbre et à t'y évanouir sans tomber. Je t'ai pris avec moi et nous sommes rentrés. Judith et Repede sont repartis en sens inverse pour essayer de retrouver Flynn mais ils sont rentrés bredouille après quelques heures. A priori, sa trace disparaît au milieu de nul part. » conclut tristement Nylen, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses fils.

Yuri, de son côté, était au bord des larmes mais les retenait de toutes ses forces : c'était Flynn qui pleurait tout le temps pour rien habituellement. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. S'il n'avait pas proposé de se séparer, s'il n'avait pas été aussi gravement blessé... s'il n'avait pas voulu faire cette blague stupide, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et le blond serait encore à ses côtés.

Malgré la douleur, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les encercla de ses bras, et y enfoui son visage. Il ne pleura pas. Mais il resta des heures ainsi, à ruminer son chagrin et sa culpabilité, Repede et Nylen près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue.

Son père adoptif le réinstalla alors dans une position plus confortable, rabattit les draps sur son corps meurtri et sortit discrètement, laissant le soin à Repede de le veiller à nouveau.

**XxXxX**

Après avoir détaillé la pièce en long, en large et en travers, Flynn s'était recouché. Sa mystérieuse interlocutrice semblait l'ignorer et il ne voyait pas comment sortir sans son aide vu qu'il n'avait pas aperçu la moindre porte ou fenêtre dans la pièce. Dormir était donc ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Mais au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, il entendit le bruit sec d'un livre qu'on referme brusquement.

« Es-tu Aska ou Luna ? » la question avait claqué dans l'air, tel un fouet, et le blond se redressa d'un bond, toute trace de fatigue ayant disparu de son visage.

« Pardon? Désolé, mais je me prénomme Flynn. » déclara t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

« Je ne te demande pas ton nom humain. Es-tu Aska ou Luna ? » répéta la jeune fille, toujours sur le même ton sec.

« Comment...? »

« Tu as utilisé la magie récemment. Je peux encore en sentir des traces autour de toi. C'est un type de magie que nous autres, Sorciers, ne maîtrisons pas, donc tu dois forcément être l'une des deux réincarnation de la légende » décréta la demoiselle aux cheveux courts.

Flynn ne savait plus quoi répondre et il était hors de question qu'il dévoile sa véritable identité à une parfaite inconnue, même si cette dernière l'avait aidé. Il resta donc silencieux mais demeura sur ses gardes.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire? » dit-elle, l'air déçu. « Quel dommage, ce que tu sais aurais été bien utile pour mes recherches... Tant pis. »

Et sans s'intéresser à lui davantage, elle prit un nouveau livre et se re-plongea dans ses recherches.

Le 'danger' passé, Flynn sentit soudain ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde et, gagné par le sommeil, il s'écroula sur le lit.

**XxXxX**

Garista s'adonnait tranquillement à l'une de ses expériences lorsqu'il reçu un message magique. Laissant son travail en suspend, il se dirigea vers l'orbe qui lui servait à communiquer avec ses confrères et déclara :

« Ici l'ambassadeur Garista, à qui ai-je l'honneur? »

L'image d'une jeune fille vêtu de rouge et de noire lui apparu :

« Rita Mordio, fille de Pascal Mordio [1]. Je me permet de vous contacter pour vérifier quelque chose : vous avez bien promis la moitié de vos archives à qui aurait des informations sur Aska et Luna, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser » annonça t-elle en s'écartant quelque peu, révélant derrière elle un jeune homme blond inconscient.

**XxXxX**

[1] Référence ici à Pascal de Tales of Graces f, personnage que j'adore et qui me fait bien rire. Son lien de parenté avec Rita est évidemment purement fictif. ;)

Fin du chapitre 5.

Oui, je sais, encore un cliffhanger. Ne tapez pas. :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. C'est toujours plaisant et ça motive. :D


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! :)

Merci à tous pour votre lecture &amp; vos reviews.

Merci tout spécialement à **A Tales Of Brothers **(pas taper, pitié, j'implore ta clémence :D) et à **BleachHitsugaya **(ça vaut aussi pour toutes les idées que tu me donnes, consciemment ou pas). ;)

J'espère que ça ne se verra pas mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fils à retordre. Je voulais mettre certaines choses en évidence mais j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop fait (ou trop peu). C'est assez difficile de juger vu que moi, j'ai tout en tête, alors il est possible que certains passages ne soit pas clairs. Ceci dit, j'espère vraiment ne rien avoir oublié.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 6 : Ambitions**

Cela faisait bien deux jours que Yuri était alité et la situation commençait à lui peser. Certes, en temps normal, il appréciait le fait de pouvoir rester au lit quelques heures de plus le matin, mais rester inactif toute une journée était, en revanche, une véritable torture. Et le pire, c'était que Judith avait été très claire : il avait interdiction formelle de quitter sa roulotte tant qu'il ne serait pas parfaitement rétabli. Et pour être sûre qu'il ne transigerait pas, elle avait pris la précaution de fermer sa roulotte à clé de l'extérieur.

Cela faisait donc deux jours que Yuri était piégé dans son propre foyer et qu'il s'y ennuyait à mourir. Bien sûr, Repede était avec lui, parfois couché au pieds du lit, parfois la tête posé sur sa jambe, en quête de caresses, mais cette présence, pourtant rassurante, avait tendance à lui rappeler que Flynn, lui, n'était plus à ses côtés et ça le rendait mélancolique.

En outre, quelques jours après leur séparation, le brun avait commencé à avoir de drôles de pressentiments. Ils n'étaient pas aussi alarmants que lorsque le blond était directement menacé, mais cette sensation de malaise le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était à cause de leur séparation ou de la situation dans laquelle pouvait se trouver son meilleur ami. Toutefois, dans les deux cas, il devait le retrouver, c'était un impératif. Il avait donc profité de ses deux jours d'alitement forcé pour mettre discrètement quelques vivres de côté (il ne mangeait pas tout ce qu'on lui apportait), attendant le bon moment pour s'éclipser.

**XxXxX**

La disparition de Flynn avait bouleversé les habitudes de toutes la troupe et chacun avait été très affecté par la nouvelle. Ils étaient également très inquiets pour Yuri qui, ils le savaient, avait eu énormément de mal à encaisser le choc. Et une fois la surprise passé, il avait tenté de partir seul à la recherche du blond, malgré les recommandations de Judith, qui jouait le rôle de guérisseur au sein du groupe. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait pris la décision, avec Nylen, de l'enfermer à double tour : c'était pour sa propre sécurité plus que pour sa santé.

Évidemment, Yuri n'avait pas très bien pris la chose mais il avait fini par se résigner. En revanche, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'ils aient repris la route. Pour lui, c'était comme si la troupe avait abandonné son compagnon et il n'était pas prêt de le leur pardonner. Il se montrait d'ailleurs très froid à l'égard de tout le monde à l'exception de Repede.

Nylen était le plus affecté par son attitude bien qu'il la comprenne parfaitement. Lui-même se sentait impuissant dans cette situation et ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Tu penses qu'on a pris la bonne décision? » demanda t-il à Judith comme il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis l'incident d'Ehmead.

Tout deux s'étaient retrouvés, comme chaque soir, dans la roulotte de la dresseuse pour faire le point sur la journée. Mais depuis la disparition, leurs conversations revenaient toujours sur les même choses.

Judith poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Je ne sais pas non plus Nylen. Mais que pouvait-on faire d'autre? Si on était resté, ces soldats nous auraient facilement retrouvés et Yuri aurait été en danger. »

« Je le sais bien... Mais abandonner Flynn... »

« Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a fait de gaieté de coeur » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec. « Et puis, faisons-lui confiance. Malgré les apparences, ce garçon a de la ressource. Je pense qu'il saura nous retrouver. »

« J'espère que tu as raison » soupira Nylen, observant par la petite fenêtre la roulotte qu'occupait Yuri. « J'espère vraiment que tu as raison ».

**XxXxX**

Cette nuit-là, une nuit sans lune, Yuri attendit patiemment que le feu au centre du campement s'éteigne, puis il crocheta discrètement la serrure de sa porte et sortit.

Une fois libre, il prit le sac dans lequel il avait dissimulé de la nourriture et quelques pièces, ses armes, puis il quitta la pièce, Repede sur ses talons.

Discrètement, lentement, il traversa le campement pour regagner la route puis prit le chemin en direction des collines d'Ehmead. C'était là-bas que Flynn avait disparu, il y commencerait donc ses recherches.

Résigné, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux roulottes. Ceux qui les occupaient étaient comme une famille et il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Mais il devait retrouver le blond et ils faisaient obstacle à sa quête.

En cet instant, Yuri avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il abandonnait, mais il savait aussi que c'était la seule solution. Ou, en tout cas, c'était la seule qu'il voyait en cet instant.

D'un pas plus décidé que jamais, il reprit donc la route dans l'ambition de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le campement d'ici l'aube.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, la même nuit**_

Alors que minuit était sur le point de sonner, une ombre se faufila dans les jardins du palais impérial. Profitant de la quasi-obscurité, elle avançait discrètement en direction du mausolée royale, puis y pénétra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alexei retira la cape brune qu'il avait mis pour dissimuler ses vêtements ou son visage au cas où on l'aurait aperçu et se dirigea vers le tombeau royal du prince Ioder.

Avec beaucoup de révérence, il s'agenouilla au pied de la tombe, le regard fixé sur le gisant qui représentait le prince qu'il avait juré de protéger autrefois.

« Bonsoir Ioder. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Je suis désolé de te faire attendre ainsi mais les préparatifs sont plus long que je ne l'aurait cru. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier, Garista aurait réussi à créer un corps artificiel auquel ton âme pourra se lier. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te retrouver. Tu me manques tellement. »

Il conversa ainsi, seul, pendant plus d'une heure. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'il avait adopté après être devenu régent. Chaque nuit sans lune, il rendait visite à Ioder comme un amant visitant sa bien-aimée. Il restait généralement une heure dans le mausolée, parfois deux, puis il retournait à ses appartements pour se coucher. Personne, en dehors de Garista, n'avait connaissance de ces rendez-vous nocturnes, car Alexei ne voulait pas salir la mémoire du prince en dévoilant malencontreusement la relation intime qu'ils avaient noués avant son mariage. Il voulait préserver ce lien, comme on conserve un trésor, et c'était là une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.

**XxXxX**

_**Deux jours plus tard, collines d'Ehmead**_

Yuri avait voyagé presque sans s'arrêter malgré ses blessures qui le lançaient encore à l'occasion. Il s'était donner pour mission de retrouver Flynn et était bien décidé à y parvenir le plus vite possible. Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient toujours là et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Avançant prudemment dans les collines à la suite de Repede, il se dirigeait vers la clairières où les soldats avaient établi leur campement. Il ne savaient pas s'ils étaient encore là et il en doutait mais, malgré tout, il usait de la plus grande prudence. Il ne tenait pas du tout à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la clairière, celle-ci était déserte. Seuls les fossés, quelques bouts de cordes et de bois brisés prouvaient qu'un campement avait bien été dressé à cet endroit, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Avec l'aide de son chien, Yuri fouilla les décombres en quêtes d'indices, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il prit donc quelques minutes pour déjeuner puis suivit Repede sur la piste que Flynn avait pris durant leur fuite.

La marche lui parut interminable : avaient-ils réellement couru une telle distance dans leur état? Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que tout s'était passé très vite sur le moment.

Soudain, l'animal s'arrêta, surprenant son maître qui manqua de trébucher sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Repede? »

Pour toute réponse, l'animal désigna d'un coup de tête quelque chose devant lui. Prudemment, Yuri s'approcha. Quelque chose brillait en effet dans les feuillages. Le brun tendit la main pour s'en emparer et referma les doigts sur quelque chose de froid, de métallique.

Lorsqu'il regarda de quoi il s'agissait, son coeur se serra : c'était la dague de son compagnon, celle qui ne le quittait jamais.

Pour lui, c'était la preuve que le blond était passé par là et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois, suivant la direction qu'indiquait la dague. A aucun moment il ne prêta attention à la petite voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Flynn ait encore cette arme sur lui au moment de leur fuite, puisqu'ils avaient été désarmés.

Cette arme était son seul indice et il devait le suivre jusqu'au bout.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, le même jour**_

Garista venait de terminer une de ses expériences lorsque l'un de ses familiers, un être issu de sa magie, pénétra dans ses appartements. Il s'agenouilla devant son créateur et annonça fièrement :

« Mission accompli mon seigneur. La dague que nous avions placé dans les bois a été retrouvé par son compagnon. Il viendra bientôt ici de lui-même. »

Satisfait, Garista le congédia et prit la direction d'une des pièces de son appartement qu'il avait transformé en chambre.

A l'intérieur, un jeune homme blond était paisiblement allongé sur le lit, inconscient. Pour les besoins de son plan, le Sorcier le maintenait en état de léthargie grâce à diverses drogues, mais il ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

En effet, ce jeune garçon était une des réincarnations qu'il s'était juré d'éliminer, mais il avait la chance de ressembler énormément au prince Ioder. Et ce sosie tombé du ciel allait lui permettre d'attendre tous ses objectifs. En outre, il n'avait pas besoin de tuer Aska et Luna. Tuer l'un des deux était suffisant, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs l'un sans l'autre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, désormais, c'était d'attendre que la seconde réincarnation vienne se prendre dans ses filets.

Le piège allait bientôt se refermer et, comme ses ancêtres, il serait vu comme le héros qui avait empêcher la magie de disparaître à jamais.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 6.

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un cliffhanger... Enfin je crois pas. En tout cas c'est pas le pire que j'ai fait si c'en est un. XD

Je me rend compte qu'au final, le chapitre est assez court par rapport aux précédents, mais bon, je me rattraperais au prochain. :)

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ;)


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre lecture &amp; vos reviews. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais faire des réponses individuelles car, même si j'ai répondu par MP à certaines reviews, je trouve ça intéressant de mettre les réponses ici car elles éclaircissent visiblement l'histoire dans certains cas. :)

**BleachHitsugaya **: Que ça soit toi ou A Tales of Brothers, je me sens étrangement menacés... Je peux prendre une peluche Garista pour que tu tapes dessus à la place de ma personne? :D

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Pour ce qui est de la relation Alexei/Ioder, bon, j'en avais déjà parlé par MP avec toi et Kaleiya : ils se sont fréquentés au même âge mais Alexei a vieilli contrairement à Ioder qui est mort. :)

**Eliandre** : Effectivement, une grosse catastrophe se prépare. Mais pour qui est-ce que ça sera un problème? A voir. :D

**Kaleiya** : Merci beaucoup pour le kit, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. Et merci aussi pour tes encouragements. J'adore ce que vous faites avec Eliandre alors le fait que vous lisiez ma fic me fait super plaisir. :)

Pour ce chapitre, j'avais prévu de faire pas mal de révélations mais, au final, il me manquait encore quelques éléments alors j'ai repoussé (et puis je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la mise en scène (je sais ce qu'i dire, mais je ne trouve pas une bonne façon de le présenter), donc ça m'énerve, donc j'attends d'avoir l'idée qui va débloquer tout ça xD).

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 7 : Enjeux**

_**Chez Rita, la veille de la nuit sans Lune**_

Depuis son plus jeune âge, comme la plupart des membres de son peuple, Rita Mordio n'avait eu qu'une obsession : la connaissance. En effet, depuis que sa mère lui avait appris à lire, elle passait des heures dans les livres, qu'ils proviennent de ses archives personnelles ou qu'ils aient été gagnés face à d'autres Sorciers. Elle était d'ailleurs très habile pour cela car, un duel ou un pari gagné lui permettait d'accroître sa bibliothèque et donc, potentiellement, ses connaissances.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir livré le jeune blond à l'ambassadeur Garista. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait lui faire mais tout ce qui lui importait, en cet instant, c'était le fait que sa bibliothèque ait quadruplé de volume. L'ambassadeur n'avait pas plaisanté lorsqu'il avait promis la moitié de sa bibliothèque et elle avait à présent largement de quoi percer le mystère qui l'obnubilait depuis des années : celui de la disparition de la magie.

**XxXxX**

Après trois jours de recherche et de lecture intensives, la jeune Rita avait finalement réussi à percer quelques mystères entourant la disparition de la magie. Elle était notamment parvenu à expliquer ce terme, Adephagos, qu'elle n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre auparavant. Mais ces révélations la choquèrent tant qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle voulait vraiment poursuivre dans cette voie. Plus elle relisait ses notes et plus elle était convaincue que ses recherches la mèneraient sur un terrain dangereux car les Sorciers étaient impliqués dans la disparition des autres types de magie. Sa soif de connaissance valait-elle vraiment le risque de se mettre toute sa communauté à dos?

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques minutes puis se replongea dans un nouveau livre. Elle avait consacré toute sa courte vie à ces recherches, à ce mystère. C'était sa raison d'être, et il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne alors qu'elle touchait au but.

**XxXxX**

_**Collines d'Ehmead, à la surface**_

Après avoir trouvé la dague de Flynn, Yuri s'était enfoncé encore plus profondément dans les bois de manière frénétique et imprudente. Repede l'avait suivi, inquiet, et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'attirer son attention en jappant ou en lui bloquant le passage. Mais son jeune maître semblait totalement l'ignorer et se fatiguait dangereusement, s'infligeant au passage de nouvelles blessures car il ne faisait pas attention aux ronces ou autres branches crochues qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, ne sachant plus que faire, le chien utilisa la seule méthode qui marcherait à coup sûr : il s'approcha furtivement de Yuri et, sans crier gare, saisit violemment son avant-bras gauche dans sa gueule. Il n'avait pas serré très fort pour ne pas le blesser gravement mais le jeune garçon ressenti pleinement la douleur sous l'effet de la surprise et poussa un cri plaintif.

« Repede? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ca ne va pas?! » s'écria t-il après que l'animal l'ait lâché, massant l'endroit blessé pour tenter de calmer sa souffrance.

Son compagnon le toisa un instant puis se mit à grogner en fixant la dague que Yuri tenait toujours à la main.

L'équilibriste ne comprit malheureusement pas le message tout de suite et étudia l'arme pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? » marmonna t-il, fixant toujours l'objet qu'il avait à la main.

« Woof! » répondit l'animal en donnant un léger coup de tête dans l'épée que Yuri portait à la ceinture.

« Ca a un lien avec mon épée? » demanda t-il.

« Waf! » aboya joyeusement Repede.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux réfléchit encore quelques instants encore puis, soudain, il réalisa que ce n'était pas son arme habituelle.

« Mais bien sûr! Lorsque nous avons été capturés, les soldats nous ont désarmés. On a rien récupéré en fuyant donc cette dague est forcément restée en possession des soldats! » s'exclama t-il, lâchant du même coup l'objet qui avait fait naître tant d'espoirs en lui comme s'il avait soudain pris feu.

« Ça signifierait donc que j'ai été piégé? » se questionna t-il à haute voix. Malgré tout, son chien ne montrait plus aucun signe de nervosité et Yuri en déduit que cette dague devait juste lui faire prendre une direction particulière et que ses ennemis l'attendaient probablement au bout de la piste. Cela signifiait qu'il avait à présent un coup d'avance sur eux, puisqu'il avait anticipé leurs projets. Il pourrait ainsi les surprendre et, qui sait, peut être savoir où se trouvait Flynn car, si sa dague avait été utilisée comme appât, cela signifiait que ses adversaire savaient que le blond avait disparu. Ils savaient donc peut être également où il se trouvait.

De ce fait, Yuri en déduisit que même s'il s'agissait d'un piège, c'était aussi une piste pour retrouver son ami. Ramassant la dague, il la fixa à sa ceinture et repris sa route mais de manière beaucoup plus calme et mesurée. C'est lui qui piégerait ses adversaires.

Repede, satisfait que le brun ait retrouvé ses esprits, reprit la route à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il arrive, il protégerait son maître.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, le même jour, dans la soirée**_

Alexei peinait à contenir son stress et son excitation. Il avait beau avoir la trentaine [1], il réagissait en cet instant comme un enfant à qui ont a promis le cadeau de ses rêves. Cependant, à cause de son âge et de son statut, il faisait de son mieux pour garder une expression aussi neutre que possible même si, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

En effet, Garista était en train de le guider à travers ses appartements pour lui présenter le corps artificiel qu'il avait créé pour accueillir l'âme d'Ioder ; c'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il lui avait présenté la chose.

Un corps qu'il avait d'ailleurs créé très rapidement après ses dernières menaces, quelques nuits plus tôt. Le régent était excité à l'idée de le découvrir mais aussi angoissé : et s'il était raté ? S'il ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il avait gardé de son amant ?

Malgré tout, la curiosité l'emportait et, lorsque le Sorcier ouvrit les portes d'une vaste chambre, il entra.

En voyant le jeune homme blond allongé sur le lit, les paupières closes, il eût l'impression de rajeunir de dix ans. Un instant, il demeura figé près de l'entrée puis, lentement, il s'avança vers ce qui allait permettre la renaissance de son aimé.

Arrivé près du lit, il tomba à genou, ses genoux n'étant plus capable de le soutenir sous le poids de l'émotion.

Avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, il prit l'une des mains du jeune homme et la serra contre lui. Puis, brusquement, il releva la tête et se tourna vers le Sorcier, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée.

« Son coeur bat?! » demanda t-il, surpris.

« Bien sûr. Il respire aussi. Je vous ai dit que le corps serait fonctionnel. Il ne lui manque plus qu'une âme » répondit le Sorcier, espérant qu'Alexei ne poserait pas plus de questions. A son grand soulagement, cette réponse parut convenir au régent qui se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

Il le contempla ainsi une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que le travail l'appelle à nouveau.

Un peu plus à l'aise, il se releva et déposa un baiser tendre et passionné sur les lèvres du blond avant de quitter la pièce, déclarant qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité. [2]

Le Sorcier le salua et allait refermer les portes de la chambre lorsqu'un son l'interpella. Il avait cru percevoir le bruit d'un sanglot ainsi qu'un léger murmure. Cela ressemblait à « Yuri » ou quelque chose du même genre.

S'approchant de son jeune prisonnier, il constata que ce dernier semblait toujours inconscient mais de grosses larmes s'écoulaient le long de son visage, finissant leur course sur l'oreiller contre lequel reposait sa tête.

Garista en déduisit aussitôt que les drogues qu'il lui administrait depuis son arrivée cessaient de faire effet. Le corps du garçon devait s'y être habitué.

Ne pouvant pas augmenter les doses au risque de tuer son prisonnier, il décida de le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, pour l'instant, il avait joué son rôle : Alexei croyait désormais fermement en la possibilité de ressusciter le prince. Il n'aurait qu'à trouvé une excuse pour lui empêcher tout accès à ses appartements jusqu'à la capture de la seconde réincarnation. Et une fois le second garçon éliminé, il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'Alexei et de ses idéaux.

Satisfait à la suite de son débat intérieur, Garista appela deux de ses familiers :

« Enchaînez-le, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse quitter cette pièce. Mais ne le blessez pas, j'en ai besoin vivant. »

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, satisfait.

**XxXxX**

_**Collines d'Ehmead**_

Après avoir tourné en rond plus d'une heure à cause de la pénombre, Yuri se décida enfin à faire une pause et à se reposer un peu. Il n'avait plus de vivres depuis longtemps et n'avait pas pris la peine de chasser de la journée. A peine avait-il bu. Il était donc un peu en colère contre lui-même car, si l'idée de jeûner ne lui posait pas particulièrement de problèmes en temps normal, au vu de sa situation présente, il savait que c'était idiot. Privé de ses forces, il ne serait qu'une proie facile et ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il secourrait Flynn. Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur son fidèle compagnon qui lui ramena bientôt un lapin qu'il prépara cru et partagea avec son chien.

Par la suite, il grimpa à l'arbre le plus gros et le plus touffu qu'il trouva à proximité et s'y installa confortablement pour la nuit.

Au loin, il apercevait les lumières d'Halure et cela le rendait nostalgique. Malgré tout, il gardait espoir : il était sur une piste, il en était convaincu, et il retrouverait bientôt Flynn. Ils seraient bientôt à nouveau réuni, il s'en fit la promesse puis se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

**XxXxX**

[1] Alexei est un peu plus jeune dans la fic que dans le jeu (il fait pas ses 42 ans dans le jeu sérieux).

[2] Juste une petite précision, car je suis sûre que certains vont se poser la question : Alexei ne reconnaît pas Flynn car il ne l'a jamais vu. Il sait qu'une des réincarnation qu'il cherche est blonde mais à aucun moment Garista ne lui a dit que c'en était une. ;)

Fin du chapitre 7.

Là encore, ce n'est pas un cliffhanger mais je commence néanmoins à faire mes valises. Y paraît que certaines régions sont magnifiques en hiver et on peut facilement trouver des lieux où se planquer quand on est poursuivit. Je pense que ces quelques vacances s'imposent. :D

Je vous dit à bientôt.

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ;)


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord, et rapidement, merci à toutes et à tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Merci tout spécialement aux revieweuses (je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles) :

**hinatanaktae** : ton pseudo me parle. Il me semble que tu avais déjà commenté une autre de mes fics, non? :)

**A Tales Of Brothers **:c'est marrant que tu fasses des liens avec Symphonia. Quelles parties t'y font penser (envoies-le moi par MP) ? C'est possible mais j'en ai pas conscience (sauf pour Aska &amp; Luna bien sûr).

**BleachHitsugaya **: est-ce que tu peux ranger cette tronçonneuse que tu brandis dans ma direction? Je te rappelle que tu m'as donné certaines de ces idées, même si t'en a pas conscience! :D

**Eliandre **: oui, en effet, Garista est le grand manipulateur de l'histoire... et tu n'as pas tout vu...

Et voilà! Déjà un nouveau chapitre! Je vous l'avait dit la dernière fois : j'avais toutes les idées pour ce chapitre 'révélation', il ne me manquait que la formulation. Eh bien c'est chose faite! En revanche, je ne pense pas que le prochain chapitre sera posté avant fin mars/début avril à moins d'un trou dans mon emploi du temps.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il est assez long et contient énormément de révélations (en même temps, c'est le titre...). J'ai aussi tenté quelque chose que je n'avais que rarement fait auparavant : retranscrire des actions qui se déroulent en parallèle dans un même chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

« Durant des millénaires, Terca Lumeiris fut un monde baigné de magie. Chaque être vivant : plantes, monstres, humains, possédait des capacités magiques qui variaient en fonction des individus.

Un jour, un jeune garçon avide de connaissances voulu comprendre l'origine de cette magie. Il entreprit alors un long voyage de recherches en compagnie de quelques-uns de ses amis, aussi curieux que lui. L'entreprise était dangereuse car une vaste partie du monde était encore inconnue des hommes à cette époque mais, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, complémentaires, les jeunes gens parvinrent à contourner tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, qu'il s'agisse de monstres ou de régions inhospitalière. Et, finalement, après plusieurs années de quête, ils découvrirent un lieu exceptionnel ; il se trouvait au centre d'une forêt luxuriante et sombre, tant les arbres étaient nombreux et proches les uns des autres. Les monstres y étaient aussi abondants et dangereux, mais le groupe ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et en avait été récompensé lorsqu'il était arrivé au centre d'une petite mais extraordinaire clairière : la lumière y était éclatante et l'eau abondante sous la forme d'une multitude de ruisseaux qui serpentaient à travers mousses et bruyère.

Au centre de la clairière se trouvait un immense rocher, sculpté par le vent et la pluie, et sur lequel était juché un vieillard drapé dans un long manteau brun.

Interpellé par les aventuriers, il se présenta à eux sur le nom de Maxwell, puissant Roi des Esprits et Maître de la connaissance. Il déclara ensuite que, impressionné par leurs efforts et par les connaissances qu'ils avaient déjà emmagasinés, il avait un marché à leur proposer : en échange de leur magie de naissance, il leur donnerait un peu de la sienne, afin qu'ils puissent assouvir leur soif de savoir. Un savoir et un pouvoir qu'ils pourraient ensuite transmettre à leurs descendants, faisant d'eux une caste à part. Une caste savante.

Voulant prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre, le groupe lui demanda une semaine pour y réfléchir. Il y consentit et, au bout de sept jours d'intense réflexion, les dix membres de l'expédition acceptèrent.

C'est ainsi que naquirent les Sorciers.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, ces derniers firent part de leurs découvertes à leur entourage : famille, voisins, amis... Au fils des décennies, ils furent de plus en plus respectés et adulés à travers le monde des hommes, mais cette renommé suscita aussi envie et jalousie. Au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient et que leur popularité grandissait, les rancoeurs croissaient, d'autant plus que le pouvoir des Sorciers ne pouvait se transmettre qu'à leurs descendants, il était donc impossible de l'obtenir autrement que par le mariage. Des nobles et hauts dignitaires en furent frustrés et se mirent à comploter contre cette caste de plus en plus influente.

Face à tant de haine, et suite à divers assassinats ou disgrâces, les Sorciers se retirèrent peu à peu dans leurs antres ou dans de petits villages, où ils pouvaient poursuivre leurs recherches en toute quiétude. Ils ne dispensaient plus leur savoir qu'à ceux qui, selon eux, en étaient dignes et ils se firent oublier, si bien qu'au bout de quelques siècles, la plupart des gens avaient perdu tout souvenir de leur existence.

Malheureusement, à force d'être coupés du monde, certains membres de cette caste perdirent le sens des réalités ainsi que leur éthique. Ils s'enorgueillirent de leur savoir et, finalement, pratiquèrent des expériences dangereuses et autrefois inconcevables pour leurs ancêtres.

Un groupe en particulier tenta de maîtriser la vie et la magie comme nul autre avant eux. Ils créèrent ainsi une créature humanoïde à partir de particules de magie.[1] Des particules qui étaient à la fois son essence et sa nourriture, puisqu'il absorbait celles contenues dans l'air ambiant pour se sustenter.

Ses créateurs le nommèrent 'Adephagos', le vorace, d'après une langue disparut depuis des millénaires. Et vorace il l'était. Rapidement, les faibles flux contenus dans l'air ne lui suffirent plus et il quitta le laboratoire en quête de nourriture. C'est alors qu'il croisa la route d'un jeune Esprit qu'il dévora sans hésiter. Il le trouva vraisemblablement à son goût puisqu'il se mit ensuite à chasser tous les êtres mystiques qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.

Et pour chaque Esprit avalé, c'était un peu de la magie de Terca Lumeiris qui disparaissait avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, la planète elle-même fut mise en danger et Maxwell, qui avait laissé une chance aux Sorciers de réparer leurs erreurs, se décida finalement à intervenir. Il leur ordonna de l'aider à mettre fin au carnage et la plupart des savants répondirent présents à son appel.

Ne pouvant vaincre le monstre, qui s'attaquait désormais à des Esprits majeurs tel Ondine, ils combinèrent leurs pouvoirs et leurs savoirs pour créer Zaude, le Temple d'Adephagos. Ils y attirèrent ensuite la créature en utilisant le Seigneur des Esprits comme appât, puis le scellèrent à l'aide d'incantations que le Maître de la connaissance leur avait enseigné.

Le monstre était neutralisé, mais la victoire paru amère à tous car, en dehors de Maxwell et de quelques autres Esprits tels Aska et Luna, il avait dévoré presque toutes les êtres mystiques, soit les origines de toute magie. Un espoir demeurait pourtant : la créature étant elle-même constituée de particules magiques, la détruire permettrait logiquement de rendre ces dernière à la planète.

Sur le moment, personne n'était capable d'accomplir un tel exploit mais, avec le temps, peut être un héros pourrait-il rendre à ce monde ce qu'il avait perdu.

Aska et Luna se proposèrent pour garder le sceau en attendant que cet Elu apparaisse et les huit portes du temple furent scellées de façon à ce que leurs pouvoirs soient les seuls à pouvoir les ouvrir. Ils disparurent ensuite et débutèrent le cycle de leurs réincarnations.

Peu après, Maxwell s'isola dans un lieu secret et entreprit de stabiliser le peu de particules magiques qu'il restait à Terca Lumeiris.

C'est à cette époque, et pour soulager le fardeau de leur bienfaiteur, que les Sorciers décidèrent de limiter leur nombre en ne léguant leurs pouvoirs et archives qu'à un unique descendant.

Depuis lors, et malgré les cinq ou six réapparitions d'Aska et Luna, aucun sauveur n'a pénétré le Temple d'Adephagos, si bien que le monstre y réside toujours. »

**XxXxX**

Finissant de relire ses notes, Rita n'en revenait toujours pas et avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait elle-même découvert. Le pressentiments qu'elle avait eu au début de ses lectures s'était finalement avéré vrai.

La réalité était même pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au départ et elle n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié des ouvrages récupérés chez l'ambassadeur !

Épuisée à cause de ses nombreuses nuits blanches, elle reprit néanmoins ses recherches. Elle devait trouvé l'emplacement de Zaude et s'y rendre. C'était le plus sûr moyen pour elle de savoir si tout cela était vrai et, si ça l'était, d'en apprendre davantage.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, un jour (et une nuit) après le réveil de Flynn**_

Bien qu'il soit 'éveillé' depuis un peu plus d'une journée, le blond peinait encore à distinguer le réel des hallucinations qu'il avait parfois à cause de tout ce que l'ambassadeur lui avait administré. Malgré tout, il retrouvait peu à peu ses sensations et ses facultés, ce qui lui avait permis de déterminer que son état ne résultait pas d'une farce stupide de Yuri ou Patty (pour une fois).

En effet, il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et était allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Mais son indice le plus probant, c'était sans doute les menottes qu'on avait fixé à ses poignets par dessus sa chemise, visiblement pour qu'il ne se blesse pas s'il se débattait, et qui étaient chacune reliées à un des pieds du lit via une chaîne relativement courte : ses mouvements étaient très limités.

Il était de toute évidence prisonnier. De qui? Il n'en avait aucune idée et son cerveau ne semblait pas en mesure de lui fournir une hypothèse raisonnable, mais une chose était sûre, sa situation n'était pas brillante et il se demandait comment il pourrait s'en sortir.

**XxXxX**

_**Deidon Hold, le même jour, quelques heures plus tard**_

« ENFIN! » s'exclama Yuri, ravi d'avoir enfin quitté les Collines d'Ehmead. Il avait bien failli s'y perdre à cause de son impatience et de ses recherches frénétiques mais, grâce à Repede, il avait finalement réussi à en sortir. Il avait même, en quelque sorte, pris un raccourci puisqu'il avait contourné Halure. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun piège, aucun soldat. Inconsciemment, il avait dû les éviter.

Cela le contrariait quand même un peu car il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu avoir des informations sur son meilleur ami de cette façon. Malgré tout, il se consola en se disant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien mener l'enquête en ville, en interrogeant les commerçants. Car si Flynn avait été repris par la troupe d'élite comme il le soupçonnait, il était forcément passée avec eux par Deidon Hold pour se rendre à Zaphias et quelqu'un l'avait peut être vu.

Il mena donc l'enquête, tout en achetant quelques provisions ainsi qu'un énorme morceau de viande pour son chien qui l'avait plus que mérité.

Malheureusement, il fit chou blanc : personne n'avait remarqué de civil blond parmi les soldats. Cependant, il eût la confirmation que la compagnie Dinoia était bien rentré à Zaphias et il se décida donc à continuer dans cette direction, car son instinct lui disait que c'était là-bas que Flynn se trouvait.

Il prit donc cette direction mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas en dehors des remparts qu'une voix l'interpella :

« Ca serait donc toi ma proie? »

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, au même moment**_

Flynn, dont l'esprit était de plus en plus clair, observait le lent déclin du soleil par l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre-prison lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme de grande taille au visage fermé. Il portait des lunettes ovales et avaient de longs cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc.

Flynn ne l'avait jamais vu mais il comprit aussitôt, à la manière dont l'homme était vêtu, qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Si cet homme n'était pas le régent qui les poursuivait depuis des années, alors il était un de ses plus proches complices.

S'avançant lentement dans la chambre, son visiteur se dirigea vers lui avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise placé à son chevet. Le plus jeune, désireux de faire savoir son mécontentement, tourna la tête dans l'autre direction.

« Eh bien... Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés et, déjà, il semble que je ne sois pas le bienvenu... Enfin, ce genre de comportement vient sans doute de votre pauvre éducation. »

A ces mots, Flynn fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucune réaction. Il savait que c'était ce qu'attendait cet homme et il était hors de question qu'il lui donne satisfaction, même si la colère montait en lui.

Face au silence de son vis-à-vis, le provocateur poursuivit :

« Permettez-moi donc de me présenter : Garista Luodur, ambassadeur pour vous servir.

Quant à vous, si j'en juge par la couleur de vos cheveux et votre apparence, j'en déduis que vous êtes le fils de ce cher Finath Scifo, Flynn, c'est cela? »

Surpris, le jeune garçon ne put retenir sa question :

« Vous connaissiez mon père? » demanda t-il en lui faisant face.

« Bien sûr. J'ai également connu votre mère... Je crois que c'était peu après votre disparition. On a sollicité mes talents d'interrogateur pour leur demander où vous étiez. Votre père a été une vrai tombe, vous devriez être fier de lui. »

Il poursuivit ensuite son récit en donnant plus de détails que nécessaire et plus il l'écoutait parler, plus Flynn avait envie de frapper cet homme qui prenait plaisir en évoquant ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses parents. Un instant, de rage, il essaya même de se jeter sur lui, mais les chaînes le ramenèrent bien vite à sa place initiale et Garista poursuivit son monologue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il fulmina donc quelques instants avant de remarquer que ses jambes, elles, n'étaient pas enchaînées. Il savait que c'était idiot et qu'il le paierait probablement par la suite, mais en cet instant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il était totalement conscient que son action allait contredire tout ce qu'il avait rabâché à Yuri depuis des années, mais cet homme, Garista, le narguait en utilisant la mort de ses parents. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Flynn se prépara à lui donner un coup de pieds bien senti lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où elle venait, mais il savait ce qu'elle signifiait : Yuri était en danger.

**XxXxX**

**_Rempart extérieur de_ _Deidon Hold, au même moment_**

Après avoir entendu la voix, Yuri avait tout juste eu le temps de se retourner et de parer le coup qui venait dans son dos. Face à lui se tenait un homme étrange dont la chevelure multicolore (rose, blonde et brune) lui rappelait un artiste de rue qu'il avait vu quelques années auparavant. La seule différence qu'il notait entre les deux, c'est que celui de son souvenir était drôle, tandis que celui-ci cherchait visiblement à le tuer.

Il le repoussa mais son adversaire l'attaqua à nouveau sans lui donner le temps de préparer sa garde. Grâce à son agilité, Yuri parvint à esquiver tous les coups mais certains de justesse et sa chemise en portait les marques.

Repede, qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là, se jeta alors sur l'adversaire et le déséquilibra, permettant à son maître de reprendre une position de combat plus adéquate.

« Merci Repede, dit-il. Mais à présent surveille les environs. S'il est seul, je peux m'en occuper mais s'il y en a d'autres, je te les laisse. »

« Woof! » approuva son animal et le combat reprit.

« Tu penses donc pouvoir vaincre le grand Zagi seul gamin? » déclara l'assassin en se jetant à nouveau sur sa proie.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais rassembla toute sa concentration. Il savait que ce combat ne serait pas aisé mais il avait bien l'intention de le gagner et de faire cracher ce qu'il savait à ce Zagi.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, au même moment**_

« Ah! s'exclama Garista qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude en Flynn. A ce que je vois, le peu d'informations que mes ancêtres ont récoltés sur vous était vrai : vous pouvez savoir quand l'autre est en danger. »

Mais le jeune blond, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de réaliser, l'écoutait à peine. Cela n'empêcha pas le Sorcier de poursuivre :

« Vois-tu, mes ancêtres sont des idiots. A chaque fois, ils tuaient Aska et Luna, ce qui fait que nous manquons cruellement d'informations à votre sujet. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que, seuls, vous êtes inoffensifs, puisque vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre magie et le Temple ne s'ouvre que si les deux sont présents. Je me suis donc décidé à combler ce manquement en faisant moi-même ces recherches et, comme je vous détiens déjà vous, j'ai envoyé un assassin à votre compagnon. »

A ces mots, les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il fixa l'homme à ses côtés comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était là. La peur qu'il éprouvait quant au sort de Yuri le paralysait et il se trouva incapable d'émettre la moindre protestation.

Le Sorcier l'observa sournoisement pendant quelques secondes encore avant d'ajouter :

« Néanmoins, je suis disposé à l'épargner juste assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez vous revoir si vous répondez à ma prochaine question. »

Sans trop réfléchir, Flynn hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Garista se pencha alors vers lui et posa la question à laquelle il avait toujours refusé de répondre :

« Es-tu Aska ou Luna? »

Le plus jeune avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait se trahir lui-même mais il se consolait en se disant qu'ainsi, il protégeait Yuri.

« Luna » répondit-il dans un souffle.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 8.

[1] Dans le jeu, Adephagos ne ressemble à rien (soyons honnêtes) mais dans cette fic, il a la forme/la taille d'un être humain.

Alors... passeport, mon kit de survie et sa glacière, ma valise. Bon, je crois que tout est prêt.

Ah... Vous êtes déjà là... Non, non, je ne suis pas du tout en train de m'enfuir, c'est faux. De toute façon, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite (mode chantage). ;)

En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews. ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, je sais, mais le mois de mars a franchement été une accumulation de trucs qui ont fait que je n'avais ni le temps, ni la motivation pour écrire. En plus, j'ai dû faire des heures sup au boulot, donc autant dire que mon temps libre, je le passais à dormir. :D

En plus de ça, ce chapitre a été plus difficile à écrire que je ne le pensais car même si j'avais les idées, je n'arrivais pas à trouver de formulation adéquate. La partie sur Flynn (et le final avec Yuri) ont sans doute été les plus difficiles à écrire car je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scène. D'ailleurs, je les trouve assez 'naïves' mais bon... On ne peut pas s'améliorer si on essaie pas, donc j'attends vos retours avec impatience. :)

Sinon, en passant, merci aux lecteurs ainsi qu'aux reviewers.

**A Tales Of Brothers **: ce n'est qu'une impression. :)

**Eliandre **: Merci pour tes conseils. :) Je note ça précieusement pour la prochaine fois. Sinon, pour le coup, Flynn n'a pas menti. ;)

**BleachHitsugaya **: Mais t'es cruel! T_T J'ai rien fais moi. C'est Garista d'abord.

**hinatanaktae** : Merci. :)

**PS** : Je pense que que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais cela s'explique par les événements du mois de mars cités précédemment. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 9 : Piégés**

_Sans trop réfléchir, Flynn hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Garista se pencha alors vers lui et posa la question à laquelle il avait toujours refusé de répondre :_

_« Es-tu Aska ou Luna? »_

_Le plus jeune avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait se trahir lui-même mais il se consolait en se disant qu'ainsi, il protégeait Yuri._

_« Luna » répondit-il dans un souffle._

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, quelques heures plus tard**_

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Flynn avait peur du noir ou, plus exactement, de l'obscurité totale. Un fait plutôt amusant, du moins selon Yuri, puisque la magie du blond était liée à la Lune et à la nuit. Ses puissants sorts de soin étaient d'ailleurs dûs aux propriétés curatives de l'astre lunaire. En outre, ce n'était pas de la nuit dont il avait peur mais bien de l'obscurité et de l'inconnu qu'elle dissimulait.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Garista l'avait visiblement compris.

En effet, après avoir appris sa véritable identité, l'ambassadeur avait cherché à en savoir davantage et l'avait assailli de questions pendant plusieurs minutes. Le plus jeune était toutefois resté muet, estimant qu'il avait déjà bien assez trahi leur secret, à Yuri et à lui, et regrettant déjà le fait d'avoir eu la faiblesse de divulguer son autre nom.

Agacé, Garista s'était alors montré plus menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses familiers l'interrompt pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La nouvelle avait visiblement été fort contrariante car le Sorcier s'était levé brusquement et avait quitté la pièce, sans même adresser un dernier regard à son prisonnier. Ce dernier avait alors laissé la pression retomber mais son soulagement avait été de courte durée : aussitôt l'ambassadeur parti, trois autres familiers l'avaient détaché et entraîné de force dans une autre pièce où il était cloîtré depuis.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'il y était enfermé mais il avait déjà perdu toute notion du temps à cause de l'épais bandeau qui lui masquait la vue et, par conséquent, tout repère spatio-temporel.

Un bout de tissu qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer puisqu'il était totalement immobilisé : ses poignets étant solidement attachés aux bras de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis tandis que ses chevilles étaient liés aux pieds du meuble.

Ne rien voir et ne rien savoir de ce qui l'attendait l'angoissait immensément, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ses propres sentiments des pressentiments qu'il avait sur la situation de Yuri. Il savait que son meilleur ami était toujours en danger malgré sa coopération, mais il n'arrivait plus à distinguer dans quelle mesure. Et tout cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son angoisse, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de tergiverser au vu de sa situation.

Cependant, Flynn faisait de son mieux pour garder tout cela en lui. Il ne voulait pas donner à Garista la satisfaction de le voir craquer. Il espérait juste être capable de tenir suffisamment longtemps.

« Yuri » murmura t-il, espérant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un de ses cauchemars et priant pour que son ami le réveille rapidement si c'était le cas.

**XxXxX**

**_Rempart extérieur de_ _Deidon Hold, quelques heures plus tôt_**

Yuri et son adversaire avaient chacun pris leur posture de combat et se jaugeaient du regard. Le brun savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur et, inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus la poignée de son épée.

Zagi fut le premier à bouger : il se jeta sur Yuri sans vraiment assurer sa garde et d'un large mouvement d'épaule, asséna le premier coup. Le brun eût tout juste le temps de parer et de reculer pour reprendre ses esprits. Il bloqua ensuite _in extremis_ un second coup, plus puissant que le premier, et qui manqua de le faire vaciller, ce qui permit à Zagi d'enchaîner un nouveau combo.

Yuri réalisa alors que ce combat était très différents de ceux qu'il avait mené jusqu'à maintenant. Son adversaire était un assassin entraîné qui maniait deux dangereuses lames, ce qui lui permettait d'attaquer rapidement et de plusieurs angles à la fois.

Malgré tout, le brun ne se laissa pas impressionné : il s'était entraîné pendant des années avec Nylen et Flynn pour un instant comme celui-ci et il allait prouver que ce n'était pas en vain.

Avec souplesse, il se baissa et tenta de déstabiliser son adversaire avec une balayette. Ce dernier l'esquiva par pur réflexe mais prit ses distances, ce qui permit à Yuri de reprendre une position plus solide avant de s'élancer vers son ennemi. A son tour, il enchaîna les coups et fit reculer son adversaire jusqu'à ce que Zagi parvienne à lui donner un coup d'épaule dans l'estomac.

Sous le choc, Yuri tomba à terre et lâcha son épée. L'homme aux cheveux tricolores se plaça alors au-dessus de lui, triomphant, près à lui donner le coup de grâce. Mais au moment où son arme s'abaissa, le brun repensa au poignard de Flynn qu'il avait toujours à sa ceinture et, avec une rapidité hors norme, il tira l'arme de son fourreau et la planta dans la cuisse de l'assassin qui, déstabilisé, le manqua et poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Précipitamment, l'homme aux cheveux longs se releva, ramassa son épée et se lança à nouveau vers celui qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, avait bien failli mettre un terme à sa vie.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui porter le moindre coup, il entendit Repede gémir de douleur et se retourna juste à temps pour voir son chien s'écrouler. Un nouvel ennemi semblait être entré en scène mais Yuri n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage lorsqu'une décharge le parcouru et lui fit perdre connaissance.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, le lendemain**_

En temps ordinaire, l'ambassadeur Garista n'était pas homme à se laisser submerger par ses émotions : il était un homme de science et de raison, les sentiments n'avaient donc pas leur place dans ses calculs et ses expériences. Toutefois, en cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se laissa aller.

Assis dans un large et confortable divan, il fixait sa bibliothèque à présent à moitié vide en riant d'un petit rire froid et machiavélique.

Il savait cependant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir, car deux grosses ombres planaient encore sur ses plans, mais ses projets se passaient tellement bien jusque là qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler.

Il détenait Luna, à présent enfermé à l'abri des regards dans une des nombreuses pièces secrète de ses appartements, et Aska serait bientôt lui aussi entre ses mains : il avait envoyé un de ses familiers pour s'assurer de cela.

En effet, la veille, il avait finalement décidé d'empêcher l'assassin qu'il avait engagé de tuer le deuxième garçon. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa promesse, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenir. Non, c'était plutôt à cause de la peur qu'il avait de rater sa petite expérience avec Luna, car il avait remarqué, lors de son petit interrogatoire, que le lien entre les deux réincarnations était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le blond l'avait à peine écouté parlé après s'être rendu compte que son alter ego était en danger et son regard s'était souvent perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était totalement ailleurs. Après avoir été témoin de ce phénomène, Garista avait prit peur : tuer Aska risquait de plonger son compagnon dans un état second, si ça ne le tuait pas lui aussi. Et si cela arrivait, il ne pourrait plus l'étudier comme il comptait le faire.

Bien sûr, il était également curieux de voir si sa théorie sur leur lien était bonne ou non, mais il voulait en apprendre le plus possible de Luna avant de tenter l'expérience.

Et c'était là une des principales ombres qui planait sur son plan : garder les deux réincarnations en vie dans un même lieu était risqué. Si les garçons entraient en contact, il serait incapable de les arrêter et ses projets tomberaient à l'eau. Certes, il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que cela n'arrive pas.

De plus, avoir les deux réincarnations lui permettrait d'avoir deux sujets à étudier au lieu d'un, mais d'un autre côté, aucun plan n'était infaillible et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le risque de les voir entrer en contact augmentait.

Le Sorcier se devait donc d'agir au plus vite tout en restant discret sur leur présence au château, autrement, Alexei allait lui mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Alexei... C'était l'ombre la plus menaçante pour son plan. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'il avait dû déplacer le jeune Flynn car, au cours de son interrogatoire, un de ses familiers était venu le prévenir que le régent essayait de s'introduire dans ses appartements.

Se maudissant lui-même pour avoir sous-estimé l'amour que le militaire portait à son prince, l'ambassadeur s'était empressé d'aller à sa rencontre pour le convaincre de rebrousser chemin, tout en ordonnant à ses créatures de déplacer le blond, au cas où.

Il avait réussi à dissimuler la vérité mais le régent pouvait tenter une incursion de ce genre à tout moment et le Sorcier savait qu'il devait rester vigilant.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son divan, il soupira. Il savait que le plus sûr moyen de réaliser ses plans était de tuer Aska, mais sa soif de connaissance était bien trop grande. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne le conduirait pas à sa perte.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, quelques jours plus tard**_

Lorsque Yuri reprit conscience, il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop dormi, ce qui était inhabituel : en temps ordinaire, on le levait à l'aube, ce qui était bien trop tôt à son goût. Il essaya un instant de se remémorer ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoique ce soit. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils ; il avait tous les symptômes de la gueule de bois et espérait sincèrement qu'il se trompait. S'il avait suivi Raven pour boire un verre et était rentré bourré dans la roulotte, Flynn risquait de lui faire la morale pendant des jours...

Flynn !

Soudain, la mémoire lui revint et le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tenta également de se relever mais n'y parvint pas du premier coup car ses poignets étaient liés l'un à l'autre derrière son dos et une longue chaîne semblaient les relier à quelque chose de dur et solide situé derrière lui : probablement un mur, mais il ne pouvait que le supposer tant la pièce était sombre.

En effet, malgré le fait qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, il n'y voyait absolument rien. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il parvint à s'asseoir en tailleur et balaya l'endroit où il se trouvait du regard en quête d'une lueur quelconque. Il voulait avant tout s'assurer du fait qu'il n'était pas devenu aveugle suite au choc qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Il tomba finalement sur une petite flamme qui vacillait lentement à l'intérieur d'une sorte de boîte en fer. Étant donné que la boîte semblait hermétique et qu'il n'y avait aucun combustible visible à l'intérieur, le brun en déduisit rapidement que sa seule source de lumière était magique. Cela signifiait qu'il était dans l'antre d'un Sorcier, mais au vu de sa situation, il ne s'agissait pas d'un de leurs alliés.

Yuri soupira. Ayant à peu près compris sa situation, il se demanda brièvement ce qui était arrivé à Repede après qu'il ait perdu connaissance, lorsqu'une vive douleur le transperça. La sensation fut brève mais si intense qu'il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour essayer d'atténuer la sensation.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, la douleur disparu, ne laissant en lui que ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis des jours, depuis qu'il avait été séparé de son meilleur ami.

Rouvrant les yeux, il réalisa soudain ce qui c'était passé : quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé au blond !

Sans plus attendre, et sans écouter la voix intérieure qui lui disait que c'était inutile, Yuri se mit alors à tirer sur la chaîne qui le reliait au mur et à forcer sur les menottes dans le but de les voir céder.

Il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Le temps pressait, il le sentait. Tout comme il sentait que sa connexion avec Flynn perdait peu à peu en intensité. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 9.

... Tuut...Tuut...Tuut... Le numéro que vous demandez, n'est pas attribué, vous pouvez toutefois laisser une review. Merci pour votre lecture et pour votre patience.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Voici le chapitre 10 de Guardians ! Bon sang, déjà 10 chapitres... Je me rend à peine compte du chemin parcouru et de tout ce que j'ai déjà infligé à nos deux idiots favoris. Et le pire, c'est que c'est loin d'être fini.

Petit rappel toutefois : on ne tape pas sur l'auteur! :D Surtout si on veut la suite (on ne le torture pas non plus).

Merci pour les reviews, j'ai encore pris beaucoup de plaisir à les lire!

**Kaleiya** : Y a déjà Daffy et BH qui veulent ma peau, tu peux m'épargner par solidarité, stp? /_puppy eyes/_

**BleachHitsugaya **: Y paraît que je suis douée pour les cliffhangers. :D (Pas taper).

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens étrangement menacée? /_fuis/_

**Eliandre **: T'as vu ça? Mais les réfractaires ne gagneront pas! è_é

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**PS**** : Petite remise en contexte** : Yuri se réveille plusieurs jours après avoir été capturé. Le début de ce chapitre se passe donc quelques jours avant. Je fais une petite rétrospective en bref.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 10 : Marqué**

_**Zaphias, environ 24h après la capture de Yuri à Deidon Hold**_

En quelques heures, la bonne humeur de l'ambassadeur Garista s'était totalement dissipée. Il était même furieux en dépit du fait que, jusque là, son plan se déroulait toujours sans accroc : un de ses familiers avait réussi à ramener Aska au château sans encombre et en toute discrétion. Le jeune homme était à présent drogué, enchaîné et enfermé dans une des nombreuses pièces secrètes de ses appartements, une suffisamment éloignée de Luna pour qu'il leur soit impossible de communiquer.

Pourtant, malgré cette bonne nouvelle, le Sorcier ne parvenait pas à se réjouir car Flynn le frustrait au plus haut point.

En effet, bien qu'il lui ait assez facilement révélé sa véritable identité dans un premier temps, l'épéiste s'était montré incroyablement têtu, et surtout muet, par la suite. Et ce, malgré les différentes tentatives de persuasion employées par Garista. Il y avait passé une partie de la matinée et avait même été jusqu'à ordonner à ses familiers de le frapper afin de le rendre un peu plus loquace, alors qu'il avait tout fait jusque là pour épargner physiquement son précieux spécimen. Mais rien n'y avait fait et cela l'agaçait profondément : comment ce gamin pouvait-il lui résister alors qu'il le tenait totalement à sa merci ? Il lui avait pourtant paru si faible lors de leur première conversation. L'ambassadeur se souvenait même s'être dit qu'avec son expérience, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à lui arracher tous ses secrets. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin et Garista avait déjà brisé des hommes plus endurcis.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était visiblement trompé et le reconnaître le rendait encore plus furieux.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas utilisé toutes les méthodes qu'il utilisait habituellement. Il ne lui avait fait subir, jusqu'à présent, qu'une légère torture psychologique si l'ont exceptait les quelques coups que le blond avait subit dans la matinée. Mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin car, après tout, il n'était pas qu'un simple prisonnier. Le jeune homme était aussi Luna, le sujet de son expérience, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop le briser au risque de le perdre et, avec lui, toutes les données qu'il pouvait lui fournir.

Sa position était délicate : d'un côté, il voulait tout savoir de ce garçon le plus vite possible sans lui faire trop de mal mais, de l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une méthode suffisamment efficace pour le faire parler.

Pourtant, ce gamin devait bien avoir un point faible. Quelque chose qui le ferait réagir si on le menaçait.

Faisant les cents pas dans sa bibliothèque, qu'il avait regagné après l'interrogatoire, l'ambassadeur réfléchissait. Tout à coup, il se souvint de la méthode qu'il avait employé pour obtenir la véritable identité du garçon et son visage s'éclaira : comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il détenait déjà le parfait otage et Luna n'avait aucune idée de ses nouveaux projets à son égards.

A cette idée, l'ambassadeur retrouva soudainement sa bonne humeur et convoqua quelques-uns de ses familiers car, pour que son plan réussisse, une petite mise en scène était de rigueur.

**XxXxX**

Flynn était exténué. Toute la matinée, il avait mobilisé ses forces pour résister au Sorcier et ne rien lui dire, quelque soit les méthodes employées contre lui.

L'ambassadeur avait tout d'abord tenté une approche psychologique, décrétant que révéler ses secrets ne ferait que l'aider, car il se débarrasserait ainsi d'un poids. Il avait ensuite tenté de le faire douter de la fidélité de ses amis, déclarant qu'il y avait un traître dans leur troupe et que c'était à cause de lui qu'il en était arrivé là, etc...

Comme rien ne fonctionnait, il avait finalement tenté une approche plus physique avant de repartir, furieux.

Flynn ne savait pas combien de temps tout cela avait duré car, à cause du bandeau qu'on ne lui avait pas retiré depuis son arrivé dans cette pièce, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Toutefois, il avait eu la sensation que l'interrogatoire s'étirait sur plusieurs heures. Tout comme il avait à présent l'impression d'être seul depuis une éternité.

Le fait d'être un peu tranquille ne l'ennuyait nullement mais, comme il était incapable de voir quoique ce soit, il préférait presque les moments où Garista l'interrogeait. Au moins, dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas la désagréable impression d'être prisonnier de sa propre tête, à s'imaginer des scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Il était également moins concentrés sur ses pressentiments concernant Yuri, ce qui faisait qu'il était ironiquement moins angoissé quand l'ambassadeur était là.

En revanche, il détestait toujours autant ses familiers car, non seulement le Sorcier se servaient d'eux pour le torturer (il ne se salissait pas les mains lui-même) mais, en plus, ces créatures se déplaçaient le plus silencieusement du monde, ce qui faisait qu'elles le surprenaient systématiquement et il détestait ça. C'était justement à cause de ce genre de choses que l'obscurité l'effrayait.

En effet, contrairement à Garista, dont il avait mémorisé la démarche au bruit de ses pas et qu'il pouvait entendre arriver de loin, Flynn ne pouvait pas prédire les allées et venues des familiers.

Ces derniers, bien qu'ayant une forme humanoïde, étaient constitués de magie pure : ils étaient la forme visible d'une partie des pouvoirs de l'ambassadeur. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de forme solide, à moins de le vouloir, et pouvaient sans difficulté passer d'une pièce à l'autre sans avoir à ouvrir ou à fermer une porte. En outre, ils ne marchaient pas mais 'glissaient' sur le sol puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de pieds.

En d'autres termes, ils étaient presque semblables à des fantômes à un détails près : ils pouvaient parfaitement interagir avec les êtres vivants ou les objets s'ils durcissaient certaines parties de leur corps. De plus, il leur était impossible de passer à travers les murs ou les vivants. Ils étaient réels mais inconsistants.

De ce fait, Flynn ne cessait de tendre l'oreille, essayant d'anticiper le moindre indice qui lui indiquerait qu'un de ces êtres avait pénétré sa prison.

**XxXxX**

Après quelques heures de silence oppressant et de tension, le blond perçu enfin du bruit de l'autre côté du panneau qui servait de porte.

Il reconnut rapidement la démarche de l'ambassadeur et se prépara mentalement à une nouvelle session éreintante.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant et Flynn entendit distinctement le bruit de quelque chose de métallique qu'on dépose brusquement sur du bois. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer lorsque le Sorcier, qui s'était placé à sa droite, commença à parler :

« Mon jeune ami, ce matin, vous m'avez paru fort peu loquace, alors j'ai eu l'idée de vous amener une petite motivation. »

Brusquement, le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue fût arraché et le plus jeune dû fermer les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière qu'il espérait pourtant voir depuis maintenant plus d'une journée.

Sous l'impulsion de Garista, il les rouvrit prudemment, pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, et découvrit enfin l'aménagement du lieu où il était emprisonné depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir en vérité, car le mobilier consistait en deux chaises, dont une qu'il occupait, et une petite table placé face à lui. Sur cette table avait été déposée une sorte de sphère, maintenue en place par un socle en métal, et dans laquelle tournoyait une fumée blanche.

Flynn se trouva comme hypnotisé par l'objet et le scruta intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il y perçoive une forme allongée. Il se concentra davantage et reconnu finalement, avec horreur, le visage de Yuri. Ce dernier était ligoté, inconscient et un familier se trouvait à ses côtés, comme pour le veiller.

Le blond savait qu'il n'était pas mort, car il l'aurait ressentit. Pourtant, quand il vit son compagnon dans cet état, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Anxieux, il tenta de s'approcher un peu plus de la sphère, comme si, de cette façon, il pouvait se rapprocher de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Pour ce faire, il essaya de se lever, oubliant totalement sa propre situation et manquant de faire basculer en avant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Heureusement, Garista, qui semblait avoir anticipé sa réaction, la retint.

Le blond se tourna aussitôt vers lui, furieux :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? »

« Pour l'instant, rien, mais à l'avenir, cela ne dépend que de toi » ricana le Sorcier et Flynn comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Yuri, ou du moins vers son image. Il lui paraissait soudain si vulnérable. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, mais il savait que le brun ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tout révélé, pas plus qu'il ne se pardonnerait à lui-même le fait d'avoir été utilisé comme moyen de pression, même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Ayant ces pensées en tête, le blond déglutit avec difficulté et déclara, la voix tremblante :

« M-Même si vous l-le tuez, je ne dirais r-rien. »

Puis il ajouta, avec un peu plus de force et de conviction : « De toute façon, s'il meurt, j'en ferais autant. »

Ces derniers mots étaient vrais car, si Yuri venait à mourir, Flynn savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le rejoindre volontairement dans la tombe. Cependant, le blond ignorait que par cette phrase, il venait inconsciemment de confirmer les pires craintes de Garista, même si le Sorcier n'avait pas comprit l'aspect suicidaire de ses propos. Il n'avait pas comprit que Luna préférait la mort à une vie de solitude.

Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, en cet instant, c'était que sa théorie se confirmait : tuer une des réincarnations, c'était tuer les deux à cause du lien qui les unissaient. Il avait vu juste mais, étrangement, cela le contrariait. Ce lien était, en vérité, le plus gros obstacle pour son plan et il devait trouver un moyen de le détruire pour arriver à ses fins. C'était à présent sa seule certitude.

Abandonnant son captif, il reprit sa sphère et quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité tandis qu'un familier remettait, non sans difficultés, le bandeau en place, masquant à nouveau la vue du plus jeune.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, le jour du réveil de Yuri**_

Flynn était inquiet. Il n'avait pas 'revu' l'ambassadeur depuis plusieurs jours, du moins, s'il se fiait au nombre de maigres repas qu'on lui avait apporté. Il avait la certitude que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Yuri mais il avait également la sensation que quelque chose de terrible se préparait. A moins que cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination qui, encore et toujours, échafaudait les pires scénarios possibles. Ceci étant, vu sa position, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de faire preuve d'optimisme, surtout depuis qu'il savait que Yuri avait été capturé lui aussi. Il avait même été jusqu'à imaginer que Garista les avaient complètement oubliés, les laissant à leur sort.

Lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut donc à la fois rassuré et apeuré à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, et son angoisse ne fit que croître lorsqu'il entendit l'ambassadeur passer devant lui sans même lui adresser la parole, alors qu'habituellement, il profitait toujours du moindre prétexte pour se moquer de lui ou faire un commentaire désagréable.

Peu après, il sentit qu'on lui bouchait les oreilles avec quelque chose à la fois compact et malléable. Terrifié à l'idée de perdre à nouveau l'utilité d'un de ses sens, il secoua la tête pour essayer de faire tomber les bouchons sans succès.

La panique le gagna et il eût toutes les peines du monde à maintenir son calme apparent. Il était si occupé à essayer de faire bonne figure qu'il ne sentit même pas le couteau qui découpait une des manches de sa chemise en lui effleurant le bras.

En revanche, il fut durement ramener à la réalité lorsque ce qui semblait être un tison ardent s'enfonça dans son épaule. L'objet ne resta en contact avec sa peau qu'une fraction de seconde mais la surprise avait été telle que la douleur en avait été décuplée et il poussa un long hurlement plaintif.

Plié en deux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle tout en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Ses oreilles étant bouchées, il entendait distinctement son coeur battre la chamade. Il ne contrôlait presque plus son corps qui réagissait purement instinctivement en cet instant.

Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son torse et le redressa. Les bouchons d'oreilles furent retirés et, après quelques secondes de silence assourdissant, il entendit le pas de Garista s'approcher de lui.

Le Sorcier ne dit rien mais caressa amoureusement la forme qu'il venait de graver dans sa chair, une forme d'oeil vertical. [1]

« Avec ça, désormais, toi et Aska pouvez dire adieu à votre lien » lui susurra son geôlier à l'oreille, l'air ravi.

Flynn ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que signifiaient ces paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa connexion avec Yuri perdait en intensité.

« C'est impossible » murmura t-il dans un souffle, laissant finalement couler ses larmes tandis que le désespoir l'envahissait.

**XxXxX**

_**Dans la cellule de Yuri, au même moment**_

Après avoir forcé un bon moment sur ses menottes sans succès, Yuri laissa échapper un cri de rage. La colère bouillonnait en lui et il était prêt à attaquer la première personne qui aurait l'audace de se présenter devant lui et de se mettre à sa porté.

Malgré leur inutilité, il reprit ses efforts, tirant sur la chaîne de toute ses forces, donnant des coups de pieds dans le mur et invectivant tout et n'importe quoi : mur, lampe, porte, etc...

Il savait que Flynn était dans une situation pire que la sienne, il l'avait senti, et il n'avait qu'une envie : aller l'aider.

Finalement, il fit tant de bruit qu'au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités se diriger dans sa direction.

Lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas, il ferma les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière et ne reconnut donc pas la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Toutefois, il perçu distinctement ces mots :

« Eh bien... Vous parlez d'une surprise ! »

**XxXxX**

[1] Il s'agit de la même forme que celle utilisée par Garista dans le film.

Fin du chapitre 10.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais plus j'écrivais ce chapitre, plus j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir à chaque ligne. C'est comme si une certaine personne (ou même 2) avait été penchée par-dessus mon épaule de manière menaçante. Je sais pas trop d'où ça peut venir. Étrange n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, mon instinct me dit qu'il est maintenant l'heure de disparaître donc... 'see you' comme disent nos amis anglais, et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews. ;)

_/Disparaît dans un nuage de fumée/_


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 11 ! Près d'un mois après le 10 quand même... Désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je bosse et que j'ai eu quelques exams à passer en même temps, le début du mois de mai a été un peu tendu. Heureusement, tout ça touche bientôt à sa fin. Je croise très fort les doigts pour être enfin libre. :)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré les lire (oui, même celles de menace :D).

**BleachHitsugaya **: Je pense qu'on va assez voir ton bébé dans ce chapitre. ;) Et surtout, souviens-toi du fanart que je t'ai filé pour la personne qui trouve Yuri. ;)

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Hum... Je m'interroge. Est-ce que ce que je fais dans ce chapitre est pire que ce qui précède à tes yeux?

**Eliandre **: J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et te rassurer (un peu).

**Kaleiya** : Pour Rita et les autres persos, j'y viendrais en temps voulu (donc assez prochainement pour certains). ;)

**Carottal** : Merci pour tes 3 longues et constructives reviews. :) Ce fut un plaisir de les lire.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles**

« Eh bien... Vous parlez d'une surprise ! »

Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix, Yuri se figea : elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Il ne la connaissait même que trop bien puisqu'il essayait de lui échapper depuis dix longues années.

« Cumore ? » demanda t-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour son vis-à-vis. En réalité, il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à sa question. Il avait même délibérément gardé les yeux fermés. Ainsi, il pouvait continuer de se dire qu'il avait rêvé ou tout simplement mal entendu.

Malheureusement, tous ces efforts furent vain lorsqu'un rire sonore et cristallin se fit entendre dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de prison.

« Ca alors, on dirait que même les divinités connaissent mon identité. C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites » déclara le capitaine de la troupe Dinoia d'un ton sarcastique, tout en se rapprochant du prisonnier.

Ce dernier rouvrit prudemment les yeux puis détailla l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de près. Cumore était un homme relativement grand, il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela, mais il ne dégageait pas cette aura de puissance qu'ont normalement les guerriers de son rang ou de sa stature. A la place, il émanait de cet homme une certaine préciosité : son pantalon, d'un noir de jais, moulait de fines jambes qui auraient été plus à propos dans un salon mondain que sur un champs de bataille. Quant à son torse, il était recouvert d'un plastron stylisé qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine finement musclée ce qui, du point de vue du brun, était complètement stupide. Une armure servait à protéger celui qui la portait et non pas à inviter l'ennemi à attaquer les parties vitales ! Et ce n'était pas les quelques protections en métal que l'homme portait aux épaules et aux bras qui risquaient de combler cette lacune béante. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Si ses adversaires lui facilitaient la tâche, il n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre.

Poursuivant son inspection, Yuri s'attarda ensuite sur le visage du capitaine : il avait des traits fins et réguliers, presque féminins, ainsi que de très longs cheveux d'un bleu électrique qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille.

En l'observant ainsi, le brun se demanda si cet homme était vraiment doué pour le combat car tout dans son apparence exprimait la délicatesse et le raffinement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, Judith l'ayant corrigé suffisamment souvent pour qu'il en soit bien conscient, mais tout de même, pouvait-on sérieusement se battre dans pareil accoutrement?

Perdu dans ses questionnements, Yuri s'était partiellement déconnecté de la réalité et n'avait pas vu Cumore se glisser derrière lui. Le capitaine dégaina son épée et l'abattit avec une force surprenante sur la chaîne qui liait les menottes du captif au mur. Sous la puissance du coup, elle céda et le plus jeune repris ses esprits tandis que deux soldats, alertés par le bruit, se présentaient à la porte de la pièce.

Leur supérieur hiérarchique aida Yuri, toujours menotté, à se relever puis l'envoya vers les soldats, qui le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, la tête la première.

« Emmenez-le jusqu'à Son Altesse. Je vais continuer les recherches. Il y a peut être d'autres découvertes intéressantes à faire ici » ordonna le précieux d'une voix ferme.

« A vos ordre, capitaine! » répondirent immédiatement les deux soldats avant d'entraîner le brun, complètement perdu, à l'extérieur.

En effet, lors de son réveil, après avoir constaté sa situation, Yuri avait très vite conclu qu'il était prisonnier d'un Sorcier. Toutefois, lorsque Cumore était apparu, il en avait déduit qu'il s'était trompé et que la troupe Dinoia l'avait finalement attrapé avant qu'il ne les retrouve.

Mais les actions du militaire, ainsi que l'ordre qu'il avait donné à ses hommes, le rendaient confus. De qui était-il le prisonnier finalement? Il ne comprenait plus grand chose et se laissa emmené par les deux soldats qui l'encadraient sans trop résister. Après tout, peut être qu'il comprendrait enfin ce qui se passait s'il rencontrait ce fameux régent qui les cherchait depuis des années et qui semblait enfin l'avoir trouvé.

**XxXxX**

Après avoir traversé au pas de course une multitudes de pièces toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, l'escorte de Yuri s'arrêta d'un seul coup, surprenant le jeune homme qui manqua de trébucher. N'ayant pas vraiment regardé où ils allaient, le brun releva la tête dans l'espoir de comprendre la raison de cette brusque halte et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

A quelques pas de lui seulement se trouvait l'entrée défoncée d'une petite prison, semblable à celle qu'il occupait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce qui le choqua plus que tout, c'était la scène à l'intérieur de cet autre lieu de confinement : trois personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce et deux étaient à terre, visiblement inconscientes. L'une d'elle était un homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc que Yuri ne reconnut pas, mais la tignasse blonde de la seconde lui était plus que familière : il s'agissait de Flynn sans le moindre doute. Et debout à côté de son meilleur ami se trouvait le régent, Alexei Dinoia, dont l'épée, tirée de son fourreau, ruisselait de sang.

Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, le brun sentit aussitôt tous ses instincts protecteurs se réveiller et, sans crier gare, il assomma un des garde de son escorte d'un coup de tête. Il envoya ensuite le second au sol à l'aide d'un solide coup de genou dans l'estomac avant de se précipiter vers Alexei, qui n'avait pas entendu le trio de nouveaux venus arriver.

Ce dernier se retourna juste à temps pour voir Yuri lui foncer dessus. Il l'esquiva par pur réflexe et lui asséna un coup de pommeau derrière la tête pour le sonner et le mettre à terre. Le brun tomba juste devant Flynn, au bord de l'inconscience. Il tenta vainement de se relever pendant quelques minutes, portés par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, avant de finalement s'écrouler.

Constatant qu'il n'était plus une menace, Alexei se détourna des adolescents pour se rendre au chevet du troisième homme.

A moitié dans les vapes, Yuri l'écouta s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Flynn. Le blond était couché sur le flanc et avait les yeux clos mais respirait régulièrement. Il ne semblait pas avoir de blessure grave, hormis de lugubres lacérations aux poignets, puisque le brun ne constata que quelques petites tâches de sang sur sa chemise blanche. Chemise dont une manche semblait avoir été découpée mais il lui fut impossible de déterminer pourquoi puisque le bras de son ami était dissimulé par le reste de son corps.

Yuri inspecta ainsi son 'frère' pendant plusieurs minutes puis, rassuré, il se laissa gagner par l'inconscience. Mais juste avant de vraiment s'évanouir, il crut entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

**XxXxX**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, Flynn fût surpris par la scène qui lui apparu : Yuri se tenait là, à un mètre de lui à peine, et le blond se demanda un bref instant ce qui avait pu se passer pendant qu'il était inconscient.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait nettement, c'était d'avoir été moqué par Garista puis d'un grand fracas. Le reste était très flou : il savait que quelqu'un avait tranché ses liens et l'avait débarrassé de son bandeau puis il se souvenait être tombé. Ensuite, c'était le noir le plus total.

Il observa alors avec insistance son ami dont les yeux mi-clos indiquaient un état de semi-conscience.

« Yuri? » appela t-il doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres personnes qu'il entendait marcher dans la pièce. Mais le brun l'ignora, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se détendit subitement. Apeuré, Flynn l'appela à nouveau avec plus de force :

« Yuri!? »

Mais son compagnon n'eût aucune réaction. En revanche, il avait finalement attiré l'attention des autres personnes présentes et un soldat apparu dans son champs de vision : c'était un homme de la troupe d'élite Dinoia.

« Altesse, l'un des garçons s'est réveillé » s'écria t-il par dessus son épaule, avant de regagner son poste à l'entrée de la pièce.

Flynn essaya alors de se redresser tout en analysant la situation : en écoutant attentivement Garista lors de ses interrogatoires, il avait compris que ce dernier essayait de doubler le régent. Mais il semblait qu'Alexei Dinoia ait finalement tout découvert et ait décidé de se venger.

Le blond soupira. Lui et Yuri n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaires à priori mais, au moins, à présent, il était libre de ses mouvements... même si ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

Il n'avait, en effet, toujours pas réussi à se redresser dans une position plus confortable et ses muscles protestaient à la moindre tentative de mouvement.

Finalement, il vit le régent arriver vers lui avec un regard où se mêlaient joie et inquiétude. Se penchant vers Flynn, il l'aida à se relever puis, délicatement, l'aida à s'asseoir contre un des murs. Le blond lui en fut reconnaissant mais resta méfiant. Cet homme était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents. Ce n'était pas un enfant de coeur et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il les aidait, lui et Yuri.

Le régent s'agenouilla ensuite face au blond et les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques minutes, avant que l'homme de pouvoir ne prenne la parole :

« La vie est décidément bien étonnante » murmura t-il tout en relevant le menton du plus jeune pour mieux observer son visage. « Le ressemblance est saisissante. Je n'aurais jamais cru... »

Il sembla se laisser aller à une sorte de nostalgie et son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du blond qui se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, Alexei fût ramener à la réalité par l'arrivée de Cumore.

« Sire, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus » déclara t-il en jetant un oeil au corps de Yuri « nous pouvons partir. »

Le régent soupira et s'éloigna du blond avant de se relever lentement. D'un geste de la main, il épousseta son armure et jeta un oeil aux deux adolescents puis à Garista, dont Flynn devinait la forme inerte un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

« Bien. Je vous laisse, vous et vos hommes, emmenez nos prisonniers capitaine. Ne me décevez pas cette fois. Et n'oubliez pas de les séparer » ordonna t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais il n'avait pas fait quelques pas qu'un cri l'arrêta :

« Non! »

**XxXxX**

En dix ans de régence, rares avaient été ceux qui avaient désobéi à un ordre d'Alexei, aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le jeune blond crier, il en resta coi.

Il se retourna pour observer le garçon qui le fixait à présent d'un regard où se mêlaient haine, colère, peur mais aussi une détermination sans faille qui lui rappelait tellement Ioder. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce regard, d'autant plus que celui qui le lui lançait était le sosie de son aimé.

« Plaît-il? » demanda t-il d'un ton un peu trop sec et hautain à son goût.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas nous séparer à nouveau » gronda le plus jeune, la colère lui faisant oublier toute prudence. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, sans grand succès, provoquant l'hilarité de Cumore.

« Dans ton état, tu ne pourrais même pas lancer une brindille à notre commandant. Tu penses sérieusement que tu lui fais peur? De toute façon il est hors de question de vous laisser ensemble, vous êtes bien trop dangereux. »

Alexei, de son côté, resta muet. Ce garçon ressemblait bien trop à Ioder, que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement. En effet, malgré un calme apparent, le prince s'était parfois montré extrêmement borné. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça, entre autres choses, qu'ils avaient dû prendre la décisions de l'éliminer. Un choix qu'Alexei regrettait chaque jour depuis maintenant près de dix ans.

Il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à ce jeune homme blond. Il en était incapable.

Tournant les talons, il quitta la pièce d'un air décidé avant de lancer à Cumore :

« Je vous laisse gérer ça capitaine. »

L'homme aux cheveux longs, visiblement ravi, se dirigea alors vers Flynn, l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna à sa suite sans prendre en compte ses protestations tandis que les deux autres soldats s'occupaient de Yuri et Garista.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 11.

La fin peut paraître un peu abrupte mais c'est parce qu'à l'origine, j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long. Puis au final, plus j'écrivais, plus je me rendais compte que ça devenait très long. J'ai donc pris la décision de scinder cette partie en deux.

J'espère que ce chapitre 11 vous à plu. ;) N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis via reviews.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous !

Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! A l'origine, ce chapitre devait ne faire qu'un avec le 11, mais je trouve que ça aurait été beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres chaps (surtout quand on voit la longueur de celui-ci). J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. :)

En passant, merci à toutes pour vos reviews!

**BleachHitsugaya **: Pas tout à fait, pas tout à fait. :) J'ai pas dit qu'il était mort.

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Merci pour tout (sauf peut être la menace finale :D). Détends-toi, tout va bien. Stresse pas.

**Kaleiya **: Tout est relatif en effet. :)

**Eliandre **: C'est vrai que j'aurais pu en laisser un peu plus, surtout qu'on se situe à un tournant de l'histoire et, fatalement, ça manque un peu d'action. Mais bon, quand je vois la longueur finale du chapitre (que je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé quand j'ai posté le chapitre 11), je me dit que j'ai bien fait de le couper en deux. Je pensais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi long à la base. Mais je me suis bien pris au jeu. :)

**Amarantine Lily **: Déjà, merci pour tous tes commentaires ! :) C'est super gentil! Ensuite, oui, je sais parfaitement que c'est dangereux, ne t'inquiète pas. xD Tu n'es pas la seule à me le faire savoir. Mais bon, faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 12 : Réunion**

Le château de Sylvana était un édifice ancien et plein de mystère. Personne ne savait précisément quand il avait été bâti, mais tous supposaient que le tout premier roi du pays l'avait fait construire lorsqu'il avait accédé au pouvoir. Du moins, c'était la théorie officielle. Mais dans les rues de Zaphias, où se situait l'imposant édifice, les rumeurs et les mythes circulaient bon train.

Ainsi, certains prétendaient que le château était apparu en une nuit et que, si l'on tendait l'oreille, on entendait d'étranges gémissements s'en échapper. D'autres prétendaient que le château abritait un gigantesque labyrinthe, peuplé de créatures magiques, où l'on jetait certains prisonniers afin qu'ils s'y égarent et meurent de faim, de soif ou dévorés par des monstres.

Certains de ces commérages n'étaient que délires d'ivrognes ou de mythomanes mais, néanmoins, d'autres comportaient un fond de vérité. Ainsi, il existait bel et bien une sorte de labyrinthe dans les sous-sols du château : les galeries menant aux cachots se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient si bien qu'il était impossible d'y retrouver son chemin sans être accompagné d'un garde. Il était donc très difficile pour un prisonnier de s'évader de cet endroit lugubre et humide où la lumière du jour ne pénétrait jamais.

Il était extrêmement rare qu'un membre de la famille royale ou, en l'occurrence, le régent descende dans ces cachots d'où émanait une forte odeur de renfermé et de moisi. Mais cette visite était capitale pour l'homme de pouvoir qui descendait lentement les marches menant aux cellules.

Arrivé devant la porte de celle qu'il venait visiter, Alexei demanda aux gardes de le laisser seul avec le prisonnier, puis il entra, une lanterne à la main.

La pièce était exiguë et n'abritait qu'une litière de paille, sur laquelle avait été allongé le prisonnier, un seau, qui recueillait une partie de l'eau infiltrée dans la roche et servait, au besoin, de lavabo, ainsi qu'un petit tabouret de bois sur lequel le régent s'assit.

Il fixa longuement l'homme étalé de tout son long devant lui sans mot dire.

Le silence, de plus en plus pesant, n'était rompu que par le bruit des gouttes d'eaux tombant dans le seau ou sur le sol ainsi que par la respiration, ou plutôt le râle, du prisonnier.

Ce dernier était mourant et Alexei le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il serait bientôt responsable d'une mort de plus. Mais, curieusement, il était persuadé que celle-ci ne pèserait pas sur sa conscience.

« Je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous? » articula faiblement Garista entre deux râles, brisant ainsi le silence. Pour une étrange raison, il paraissait presque jubiler et ses yeux fixaient le régent avec une certaine malice.

« Tu n'en serais pas là si tu n'avais pas essayé de me doubler » répliqua sèchement Alexei sans prendre garde à l'expression de son interlocuteur. « Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi? »

A ces mots, Garista émis un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en une toux bruyante et inquiétante. Le régent attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne sa respiration avant d'ajouter :

« Qu'as-tu découvert sur ces garçons pour me trahir ainsi?! »

Il voulait des réponses mais le mourant ne semblait pas pressé de les lui donner.

« Je n'ai rien découvert. Vous m'avez embroché avant que j'ai pu faire la moindre découverte digne d'intérêt » lança le scientifique avec une pointe d'humour morbide.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi? »

« Mais, je ne vous ai pas trahi, Altesse. Pour trahir, il faut servir. Or, je n'ai toujours servi que mes propres intérêts et ceux de mon peuple » répliqua Garista, fixant à nouveau le régent de son regard presque éteint. Il fut satisfait de le voir se décomposer, comme si quelqu'un venait de le gifler avec une violence inouïe.

« Mais alors... Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as trompé?! » gronda le valide en se redressant, furieux.

« En partie seulement. Ces garçons ont bien le pouvoir de rendre la magie à ce monde. Du moins, ils l'avaient. »

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'as-tu fait?! » s'écria Alexei en se rapprochant de la litière. Il faisait des efforts visibles pour contenir sa colère mais une aura menaçante émanait tout de même de son imposante carrure.

« Disons simplement que j'ai... scellé leurs pouvoir? Ils ne pourront plus les utiliser à présent. Ils vous sont inutiles. »

Malgré son état, le Sorcier semblait s'amuser follement et cela enrageait encore davantage Alexei qui n'avait qu'une envie : l'achever. Mais il avait encore des questions à lui poser.

Il lui demanda alors des précisions sur le sceau ou de lui indiquer comment le briser mais Garista se contenta de le fixer avec un large sourire aux lèvres tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de nerfs, le régent le saisit par les épaules et le secoua tout en lui ordonnant de répondre à ses questions.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Garista était mort, un sourire figé sur le visage.

Confiant la dépouille de celui qui avait longtemps été son confident à quelques soldats, il remonta en direction de la surface où l'attendait Cumore.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé, Majesté? » demanda t-il avec révérence.

« Mal » répondit simplement le régent. Il fit quelques pas en direction de son bureau puis, se tournant vers son capitaine, il ordonna :

« Amenez les garçons dans mon bureau, les deux. Il y a une chose que je dois vérifier. »

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Cumore à ses interrogations.

**XxXxX**

Yuri, qui s'était très rapidement remis du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête près de 24 heures plus tôt, faisait les cents pas dans la chambre qu'il occupait à présent.

En effet, même s'il demeurait prisonnier en ce château, comme en témoignait les entraves qu'il avait aux chevilles, il était logé comme un invité de marque. La chambre qui lui avait été attribuée était luxueuse bien que dégarnie, sans doute pour éviter toute tentative de suicide ou d'évasion.

Le sol était en marbre gris mais au niveau du lit, qui était en bois précieux, il était recouvert d'un immense et confortable tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les deux fenêtres, partiellement obstruées de l'extérieur par des barreaux en fer forgé pour lui couper tout échappatoire, étaient encadrées de longs et lourds rideaux en velours dont les couleurs faisaient écho à celles du tapis. En revanche, les murs étaient ornés de fresques aux tons ternes, comme usées par le temps, et le plafond était totalement dénué de la moindre décoration, ce qui donnait un côté un peu austère à la chambre.

A quelques pas du lit se trouvait aussi une petite pièce annexe, dont la porte avait été retirée, visiblement pour que Yuri ne s'y enferme pas. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle d'eau qui abritait toutes les commodités modernes.

Le brun soupira. De toute évidence, il était bien mieux loti dans cet endroit que dans sa précédente prison mais, qu'elle soit dorée ou non, une cage restait une cage. Et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait plus qu'un but : quitter cet endroit afin de retrouver Flynn. Il n'avait pas revu le blond depuis des heures et n'avait pas pu échanger la moindre parole avec lui depuis bientôt deux semaines. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps depuis leurs première rencontre et cela était d'autant plus angoissant que leur lien était à présent rompu. Yuri n'arrivait plus à sentir la présence rassurante de son compagnon à ses côtés et il supposait que c'était pareil pour Flynn. Il voulait le revoir et le serrer contre lui, lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer et que, comme toujours, ils trouveraient une solution ensemble et s'en sortiraient. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à une situation compliquée de ce genre ; ils en avaient vu d'autres.

En pensant à tout cela, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Yuri avait impatiemment accéléré sa démarche tout en oubliant la chaîne qui liait ses chevilles l'une à l'autre : il pouvait marcher normalement mais presser le pas ou courir lui était impossible. Du moins, s'il tenait à rester debout.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : s'emmêlant les pieds dans la chaîne, le brun s'étala de tout son long sur le marbre et son nez heurta violemment le sol.

C'est ce moment précis que choisi Cumore pour entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de deux gardes.

'Décidément, pensa Yuri en toisant le précieux tout en essayant de se relever, il arrive toujours à point nommé celui-là'.

L'un des gardes vint l'aider à se relever et lui prodigua les premiers soins tandis que quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient de ses narines pour aller s'écraser sur le sol.

Le trio de gardes l'entraîna ensuite dans les couloirs sans lui fournir la moindre explication et Yuri se laissa faire, plus préoccupé par son nez que par sa destination. En le massant, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas cassé et celui qui l'avait soigné avait réussi à endiguer le saignement, mais il lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa malchance lui collait visiblement toujours à la peau et il se demandait bien ce qui l'attendait au delà de ces interminables couloirs.

Ainsi, c'est préparé au pire qu'il arriva devant une lourde double porte en chêne à laquelle Cumore frappa.

**XxXxX**

Flynn était exténué. Sa (trop) longue captivité chez Garista l'avait considérablement affaibli et il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour reprendre des forces. Ainsi, les gardes qui l'avaient emmenés jusqu'au bureau du régent, une superbe pièce ornée de boiseries, avaient dû partiellement le porter car il était incapable de rester debout, et encore moins de marcher, plus de quelques minutes. De ce fait, il avait rapidement été installé dans l'un des confortables fauteuils faisant face au bureau ainsi qu'au dossier du fauteuil sur lequel Alexei Dinoia avait pris place quelques minutes plus tôt.

En effet, lorsque Flynn était entré accompagné de son escorte, le régent l'avait dévisagé quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir et de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

Le jeune blond avait trouvé son attitude bien singulière, surtout qu'il avait visiblement demandé à le voir, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le dirigeant se comportait de manière étrange en sa présence. Il se souvint notamment de cet instant, dans son ancienne prison, où Alexei s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui. Avec le recul, celui qui était Luna se demandait même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser et son visage prit une légère teinte écarlate à cette pensée.

Puis il se reprit : il était impossible que le régent soit tombé amoureux de lui, d'autant plus qu'il était lui-même un homme ! Il avait probablement mal interprété son geste du fait qu'il était encore en état de choc à ce moment-là. Oui, c'était sûrement ça l'explication.

Tout à coup, les pensées du blond furent interrompues par un son bref et sec : quelqu'un frappait à la porte du bureau.

**XxXxX**

Entendant le code que Cumore utilisait toujours pour signaler son arrivée, Alexei se retourna et lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer d'une voix forte. Le capitaine entra alors dans la pièce d'une démarche théâtrale, deux de ses hommes entraînant le jeune prisonnier brun à sa suite.

Ce dernier parut se demander un instant ce qu'il fichait là jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui du blond, qui s'était lui aussi retourné pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le temps paru alors se figer, du moins pour les deux garçons, qui se fixaient avec intensité, comme s'il ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des décennies. En cet instant, Alexei eût la conviction que s'ils n'avaient pas été encadrés par des gardes, ils se seraient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette pensée le chagrina quelque peu, mais il se reprit rapidement et d'un signe de tête, indiqua à Cumore où devait être conduit le brun : dans un autre fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau, mais qui se trouvait suffisamment éloigné du jeune Flynn pour que les garçons ne puissent pas interagir physiquement.

« Bien, commença le régent une fois son second 'invité' installé, maintenant que nous sommes enfin tous réunis, j'aimerais vous demander quelques petites choses, à commencer par vos identités. Nous en avons une vague idée mais j'aimerais que vous nous les confirmiez. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis le blond prit la parole et déclara simplement :

« Flynn Scifo ».

« Yuri Lowell » poursuivit son compagnon sur le même ton monotone. Tout deux affichaient une expression neutre et semblaient vouloir s'en tenir au minimum. Cela rappela au régent son entrevue avec Garista, survenue un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. Mais il s'efforça de paraître le plus calme possible lorsqu'il reprit la parole, même si son ton se fit plus autoritaire :

« Pourriez-vous également me révéler votre autre nom ? »

A nouveau les captifs échangèrent un regard mais, au lieu de répondre, ils demeurèrent muets.

Comprenant que toute la conversation risquait de tourner ainsi, et sentant la colère monter progressivement en lui, Alexei décida alors d'aller droit au but. Il pourrait toujours poser ses autres questions plus tard, quand il serait de meilleur humeur et que les garçons seraient mieux disposés à son égard. Après tout, il avait attendu plus de dix ans, il pouvait donc bien patienter quelques jours de plus.

« On m'a dit que vous ne pouviez plus utiliser vos pouvoirs, est-ce la vérité? » demanda t-il de but en blanc, scrutant les réactions de ses prisonniers.

Elles ne se firent pas attendre : le brun se crispa dans son fauteuil et son expression s'assombrit aussitôt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au régent, tandis que le blond arbora une expression choqué et porta rapidement la main à son épaule gauche qu'il massa doucement comme s'il venait d'y ressentir une vive douleur.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit verbalement mais leurs réactions étaient éloquentes et Alexei tempêta intérieurement ; Garista avait visiblement réussi son coup !

Toutefois, il voulait quand même en avoir la certitude et, pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution : leur laisser une occasion d'utiliser leurs capacités. Certes, c'était risqué, surtout qu'ils pouvaient très bien tuer un homme en quelques secondes si l'on en croyait les livres du Sorcier, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne se passait rien, Alexei serait définitivement fixé.

Pour que cela fonctionne, le régent savait que les garçons devaient se toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il donna donc l'ordre à ses soldats, à l'aide d'un signe convenu, de les rapprocher.

Sans se faire prier, le dénommé Yuri se saisit de la main de Flynn dès qu'il en eût l'occasion et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans l'étouffer. Son compagnon, ravit, l'étreignit à son tour, exprimant ainsi son souhait de ne plus être séparé de lui.

Mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Pas la plus petite étincelle de magie.

Alexei fut ainsi forcé de reconnaître sa défaite face à Garista.

Las, il poussa un profond soupir.

« Gardes, raccompagnez nos invités dans leurs chambres » ordonna t-il avant de croiser le regard intense que lui lançaient les deux captifs, toujours enlacés et visiblement décidés à en découdre si on essayait de les séparer à nouveau. Il se ravisa donc : « Finalement, vous pouvez les enfermer dans la même, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils ne représentent plus aucune menace de toute façon » puis il ajouta à l'intention de Cumore, qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à sortir : « Restez encore un peu, capitaine, j'ai encore à vous parler. »

Ils attendirent quelques instants que le bureau se vide de ses autres occupant puis le régent reprit la parole :

« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous : j'aimerai que vous et votre troupe trouviez un Sorcier capable de briser le sceau qui emprisonne les pouvoirs de ces jeunes gens. Sachez que je ne tolérerais aucun échec de votre part mais, si vous réussissez, je vous donnerais une récompense au-delà de vos espérances. »

Le capitaine dandy sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques minutes, puis il acquiesça, salua et prit congé.

**XxXxX**

_**Chez Rita, le même jour, un peu plus tôt**_

Après plusieurs jours de recherche sans dormir et en mangeant à peine, Rita s'était finalement écroulée comme une masse dans ses livres et s'y était endormie depuis près de 24 heures. Elle aurait bien récupéré pendant quelques heures de plus mais les piles de livres sur lesquelles elle était couchée s'écroulèrent finalement sous son poids, la réveillant en sursaut.

Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air hébété, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, avant de se souvenir de ses recherches.

Elle se releva alors prestement, espérant ne pas avoir perdu ses notes ou la page qu'elle était en train de consulter avant de s'endormir. Malheureusement, tout était sans dessus dessous et le désordre ordinaire de la pièce ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à s'y retrouver.

« Je vais devoir tout ranger » marmonna t-elle, agacée à l'idée de perdre du temps.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à ramasser les livres, elle tomba sur quelque chose de très intéressant : l'un des ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de consulter s'était ouvert en tombant et les pages ainsi dévoilées détaillaient des informations qu'elle n'avait trouvée dans aucun autre ouvrage de sa bibliothèque.

Rita s'agenouilla devant le livre et déchiffra ce qui y était inscrit puis, brusquement, elle se releva et extirpa de sous son lit un vieux sac de voyage poussiéreux.

Enfin ! Elle savait enfin où se trouvait l'une des entrées du temps d'Adephagos ! Et si elle en croyait ce livre, elle ne se trouvait pas bien loin, puisqu'elle était dissimulée quelque part à Zaphias !

Sans plus attendre, Rita réunit quelques affaires et quitta sa tanière : elle devait absolument se rendre sur les lieux afin de confronter ses lectures avec la réalité.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 12.

Je sais qu'il est long et qu'il n'y a pas énormément d'action, mais beaucoup de choses mises en place ici auront leur importance par la suite. :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Notez tout de même que cette fois, je n'ai pas fait un énorme cliffhanger (comment ça, c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans quelques jours? C'est faux!).

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews et merci pour votre lecture. :)


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! :)

Voici le chapitre 13 de Guardians! :) Eh oui, déjà. Encore un chapitre d'accalmie (si on veut). Il n'a pas été évident à écrire (notamment parce qu'il est compliqué d'exprimer les sentiments de Yuri...), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

En passant, merci pour vos reviews !

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Par pure curiosité, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître ta théorie. :) Juste pour savoir si tu pars dans la bonne direction ou non. Sinon, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais laissons le temps au temps. XD Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, alors ils ne vont quand même pas se sauter dessus. Cette remarque est également valable pour toi BH. ;)

**Kaleiya **: Ah Rita... Cette charmante jeune fille. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle sera plus 'directe' que Garista (dans tous les sens du terme). Mais pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

**Eliandre **: Je te rassures, Garista est vraiment mort ce coup-ci. Non mais faut pas déconner. :D

**Amarantine Lily **: Je prends ton avertissement en note et je préviens Alexei. ;)

**BleachHitsugaya **: Voilà, voilà. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 13 : Décisions**

_**Quelque part entre Capua Nor et les Collines d'Ehmead, environ 24 heures avant que le lien entre les garçons ne soit rompu**_

La petite troupe dont avaient fait partis Yuri et Flynn campait paisiblement dans une petite clairière située un peu en retrait de la route. Judith avait en effet décidé d'attendre le retour des garçons dans cet endroit isolé, mais sa décision ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Nylen, notamment, profitait de chaque occasion pour lui faire savoir son mécontentement.

« Ca fait plus d'une semaine Judith ! Une semaine ! Il est forcément arrivé quelque chose à Yuri, sinon il serait déjà revenu ! Quant à Flynn... »

Il ne put poursuivre sa tirade car, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce nom, sa voix se brisait. Il commençait à perdre espoir et à se dire qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission. Il avait rompu la promesse qu'il avait faite aux parents du blond des années auparavant.

Sans se laisser démonter ou attendrir, et pour la énième fois, la dresseuse répliqua en lui expliquant sa position :

« Si je veux rester ici, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en eux Nylen. Je sais qu'ils reviendront. Tu es celui qui les a entraîné, alors tu devrais les connaître mieux que personne ! Tu sais qu'ils n'abandonneront jamais, quelques soient les difficultés auxquelles ils sont confrontés. Ils reviendront, crois-moi. En plus, ils savent que notre destination était Capua Nor alors ils passeront forcément par ici pour nous rejoindre, vu que c'est la seule route pour s'y rendre. Mais si nous allons plus loin, nous risquons de les croiser sans les voir et de les louper. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Nylen la toisa, agacé. Il savait que sa décision était parfaitement logique et valable. Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'elle pouvait avoir raison mais, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix intérieure qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait agir. C'est pourquoi il essayait encore et encore de la convaincre d'aller à la recherche de ses protégés.

Raven essayait de le soutenir à l'occasion mais comme il avait l'air beaucoup moins convaincu et impliqué que son ami, Judith balayait généralement ses interventions d'un revers de main, voire les ignorait complètement.

Patty, de son côté, essayait régulièrement d'aider à sa manière : comme elle était très proche de la dresseuse, qui était la seule autre femme du groupe, elle essayait de la convaincre en mettant leur amitié dans la balance. Mais même ainsi, la kryptienne restait campée sur ses positions depuis des jours.

Renonçant à lancer une nouvelle dispute, Nylen choisit donc à nouveau d'en rester là, pensant retenter sa chance plus tard. Puis, sous prétexte d'aller ramasser du bois pour le feu de camp, il s'enfonça dans la forêt toute proche et disparu.

Il y erra une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un jappement plaintif attire son attention : les chiens sauvages étaient plutôt rares dans la région et l'animal semblait souffrir. Il se précipita aussitôt dans la direction d'où venaient les cris et découvrit, avec stupeur, qu'un monstre d'une taille imposante avait acculé un chien de combat, visiblement blessé, qui se défendait comme il le pouvait.

Saisissant la poignet de l'épée qu'il portait en permanence à sa ceinture, le Monsieur Muscle intervint aussitôt et terrassa le monstre en quelques secondes. Puis, satisfait de s'être un peu défoulé, il se tourna vers le chien qu'il avait aidé et qu'il reconnut aussitôt :

« Repede!? »

**XxXxX**

Judith et Patty avaient tout juste commencé à préparer le dîner lorsque Nylen reparu au campement, le dos courbé sous le poids du monstre qu'il ramenait : après tout, autant le manger puisqu'il était mort. Il déposa la carcasse à quelques mètres de Raven, qui avait sortit ses couteaux à dépecer lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver. Mais, alors qu'il allait débuter son travail, le manieur de couteaux remarqua que son ami était accompagné.

« Tiens, tu te lances dans le dressage maintenant? » plaisanta t-il avant de reconnaître le chien. Il poussa aussitôt un juron sonore, ce qui attira l'attention des femmes.

« Repede?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? » s'écria Judith, sa voix mêlant surprise et inquiétude.

« Il a l'air blessé » ajouta Patty qui avait tout de suite remarqué que l'animal boitait.

La troupe se regroupa autour du chien, qui se laissa caresser et ausculter. Après plusieurs jours d'errances pour retrouver le campement, la présence rassurante des saltimbanques était bienvenue. Il jappa cependant lorsque la dresseuse passa doucement sa main sur l'une de ses pattes arrières.

« Hum... Sa patte n'a pas l'air cassé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est froissé un muscle » diagnostiqua t-elle. « En plus, il a dû forcer dessus pour venir jusqu'ici, ce qui a aggravé la blessure. »

« Tu peux le soigner? » lui demanda Nylen, caressant lentement la tête de l'animal.

« Bien sûr. Mais il faudra qu'il évite de courir dans tous les sens pendant quelques jours... Ce qui risque d'être compliqué. »

« En effet » conclut le lanceur de couteau en observant l'animal. Puis il ajouta à l'attention de Patty, qui semblait un peu perdu : « Tu sais que Repede ne quitte jamais Yuri d'une semelle, sauf si c'est pour se rendre auprès de Flynn, n'est-ce pas? Donc s'il est venu seul jusqu'ici, c'est pour venir nous chercher. Cette fois, c'est sûr, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave aux garçons. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, et reporta son regard sur Judith, qui semblait en proie à une intense guerre intérieure.

« Ce que dit Raven est vrai. Nous devons intervenir, il n'y a plus à tergiverser! » lança Nylen, bien décidé à profiter de la situation.

La dresseuse sembla se faire violence pendant encore quelques minutes puis :

« C'est d'accord. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Le temps pour moi de remettre Repede sur pied autant que possible. »

A ces mots, toute la troupe s'affaira pour que tout soit prêt le lendemain matin.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, deux nuits plus tard**_

La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure à Zaphias et Yuri profitait du calme de la soirée pour s'adonner à l'une de ses activités favorites : l'observation stellaire. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il observait les reflets scintillants tout en jouant avec une des mèches de cheveux de Flynn, endormi à côté de lui. L'espace d'un instant, le brun hésita à le réveiller pour profiter de cette sérénité retrouvée avec lui mais, lorsqu'il se tourna vers son compagnon, il ne put s'y résoudre. Le blond arborait une expression décontractée, détendue, qui contrastait totalement avec la crise d'angoisse qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

_**Flash back**_

Suite aux ordres d'Alexei, les gardes avaient conduit les deux garçon dans la pièce où Yuri avait été enfermé avant leur entrevue avec le régent : la chambre était assez spacieuse pour accueillir deux personnes et le lit était suffisamment large pour y dormir à quatre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour eux de dormir dans le même lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils l'avaient souvent fait enfants et cela leur arrivait encore parfois, à l'occasion.

Une fois laissés seuls, les deux amis s'étaient observés un long moment, chacun détaillant les blessures de l'autre.

Ainsi, à son grand soulagement, Flynn avait constaté qu'en dehors de quelques coupures par-ci, par-là, Yuri ne semblait pas avoir été trop malmené. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ses poignets avaient été délicatement enveloppés dans des bandes de lin mais, en dehors de ça, le brun semblait être en forme.

En revanche, le constat était plus alarmant du côté de l'équilibriste. Plus il observait le blond et plus il se disait qu'il avait dû être aveugle pour ne pas voir plus tôt dans quel état était son alter ego. Il avait le teint pâle ainsi que d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux. Son visage était également un peu enflé du côté gauche, sans doute à cause d'un coup violent ou d'une chute.

Yuri ne pouvait rien voir de son torse et de ses bras, recouverts par une chemise blanche neuve visiblement issue d'un uniforme de soldat, mais ses poignets étaient eux aussi bandés et semblaient le faire souffrir dès qu'une pression était appliquée dessus.

Le reste des vêtements dissimulait toute autre blessure potentielle mais le brun avait parfaitement pris conscience que Flynn avait bien plus souffert que lui durant leur captivité.

Machinalement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il s'était approché de son ami pour le serrer à nouveau contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Ne t'éloignes plus jamais, je t'en prie. »

Ce fut, semble t-il, tout ce qu'attendait le blond pour craquer. Il l'avait enlacé à son tour et s'était mis à s'excuser. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le flot de ses excuses répétées, pas même les mots rassurants que lui chuchotaient maladroitement Aska :

« Eh... Je ne te reprochais rien. Je voulais simplement qu'on ne soit plus séparés. »

« Mais... c'est de ma faute si notre lien est brisé » répondit finalement Flynn dans un murmure à peine audible, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

A la fois surpris et paniqué par ce qui venait de se passer, Yuri était néanmoins parvenu à le retenir, puis à le porter jusqu'au lit où il l'avait allongé.

_**End Flash back**_

Depuis cet épisode, celui qui était Luna n'avait pas rouvert les yeux mais sa respiration calme et mesurée indiquait que tout allait bien. Son corps profitait sans doute de ce repos bienvenu pour récupérer et Yuri ne tenait pas à interrompre ce processus. Il connaissait son compagnon depuis plus de dix ans et il l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Physiquement, il savait que Flynn récupérerait vite mais mentalement... Le meilleur moyen pour lui de tourner la page, c'était de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, comme ça avait été le cas pour la mort de ses parents. Le problème, c'est qu'il était probablement aussi têtu que Yuri lui-même et qu'il refuserait certainement de lui révéler tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Yuri trouverait bien un moyen pour le faire parler, même s'il devait ruser pour cela.

Content de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, il s'allongea à côté de celui qu'il protégerait quoiqu'il arrive, et s'endormit à son tour.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 13.

En passant, je tiens à saluer toutes les personnes que j'ai croisé (ou failli croiser) à JE. Ça a été un plaisir et j'espère qu'on se reverra à l'occasion. :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser une ch'tite review. :)


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! :)

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 14 de Guardians. Le début est écrit depuis un bon moment mais il m'a donné par mal de fil à retordre, surtout que je ne voulais absolument pas rater cette partie qui est très importante. J'espère que c'est réussi et que ça vous plaira. :)

Merci aussi pour toutes vos super reviews. C'est toujours super sympa. :)

**BleachHitsugaya **: Oublier Repede... J'espère que tu as honte de toi. :D

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Nylen? Il va carrément les étouffer en les serrant dans ses bras oui. XD Du moins, j'imagine que c'est ce qui se passera s'il les retrouve.

**Eliandre **: Eh non, Daffy ne m'a pas eu. Ceci dit, vu ce qui se prépare dans mes fics, je pense que je vais rapidement changer de localisation (plus prudent).

**Amarantine Lily **: Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire. :) Du moins un peu. Pour Karol, j'avoue n'avoir encore rien décidé mais, s'il apparaît, ça ne sera pas un personnage 'important' car je n'ai pas pensé la fic en l'intégrant (oui, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce perso, même si j'essaie de le mettre dans mes autres fics).

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 14 : Prise de conscience**

Lorsque Flynn s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et emplissait la chambre d'une douce lumière qui lui caressait le visage. Encore un peu endormi, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille tout en se frottant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair. Il sentit alors une douleur lancinante provenant de ses poignets et, en les examinant, il constata qu'ils étaient bandés.

Son coeur s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra et tout lui revint alors en mémoire avec force : le marquage, l'attaque du régent, l'interrogatoire, ses retrouvailles avec Yuri et puis... le trou noir. Il avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer quand ou comment il était arrivé dans ce lit qui, au demeurant, était relativement confortable.

Son regard balaya frénétiquement la pièce, qu'il resituait à présent, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin son compagnon. Ce dernier était allongé à côté de lui et dormait encore à poings fermés s'il en jugeait par sa respiration profonde et mesurée.

En effet, il lui était impossible de voir le visage du brun, couché sur le flanc, car ses longs cheveux formaient comme un rideau opaque dissimulant ses traits.

Néanmoins rassuré par cette présence, le blond s'apaisa puis, amusé, il observa un instant une mèche de cheveu qui bougeait au gré de la respiration de son ami : elle lui entrait dans la bouche lorsqu'il inspirait et en était éjectée dès qu'il expirait. Au bout d'un moment, pris de pitié, il se décida à lui dégager le visage en relevant doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, les mèches de cheveux puis en les rejetant derrière son épaule, là où elle ne pouvait plus le déranger ou le chatouiller.

D'un air absent, il effleura ensuite ce visage qu'il avait tant espéré revoir sans oser trop y croire.

Lorsqu'il passa son index sur le nez de Yuri pour le taquiner, ce dernier émit un léger grognement puis afficha une expression de dégoût avant de changer de position pour s'éloigner de ce qui le gênait, tout en restant endormi.

'_J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était mignon quand il dormait ainsi...' _pensa Flynn en le fixant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, une demi-fraction de seconde plus tard, le blond réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser et sentit aussitôt le sang affluer au niveau de ses joues.

'_Je ne le pensais pas dans ce sens-là_' se défendit-il aussitôt mais certaines idées avaient déjà pris possession de son esprit et il décida d'aller se passer la tête sous l'eau, histoire de reprendre un peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions.

Il se leva aussi silencieusement que possible et se dirigea vers la petite pièce sans porte attenante à la chambre et qui était sûrement une salle d'eau, comme c'était le cas dans la chambre où il avait été conduit après l'arrestation de Garista.

La salle d'eau était aussi longue que la chambre mais bien plus étroite. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait un vasistas suffisamment grand pour éclairer la pièce de façon satisfaisante mais trop petit pour s'y glisser et, de toute façon, Flynn constata que des barreaux en obstruaient l'accès. Juste sous l'ouverture se trouvaient des toilettes.

A gauche de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la porte, calée dans un angle, se trouvait une luxueuse baignoire dont la robinetterie argentée luisait à la lumière qui émanait du vasistas. Dans l'angle qui lui faisait face se trouvait un autre meuble sur lequel était fixée une vasque en porcelaine blanche également alimentée par une robinetterie en argent et au-dessus de laquelle avait été accroché un miroir de taille moyenne.

N'ayant pas vraiment envie de prendre un bain, d'autant plus qu'il était encore couvert de bandages, Flynn se dirigea vers la vasque qu'il boucha avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Il prit ensuite la peine de retirer sa chemise, pour éviter de la mouiller, la plia avec soin et la déposa proprement sur une des petites étagères situées sous la vasque, puis il coupa l'eau.

Mais, au moment où il allait se rincer le visage, il aperçu son reflet dans le miroir et stoppa son mouvement. Depuis sa libération, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir à quoi ressemblait la marque qui avait scellé son lien avec Yuri mais, lorsqu'il aperçu ce bout de peau meurtri dans la glace, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la voir. Après tout, peut-être que cela lui fournirait des indices pour savoir comment lever le sceau. Il se mit donc de profil de sorte que son épaule gauche soit bien visible dans le miroir.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la forme elliptique gravée dans sa chair, il dû tout d'abord réprimer un haut-le-coeur. La souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le tison avait touché sa peau lui revint en mémoire et il dû se raccrocher à la vasque pour ne pas tomber mais aussi, et surtout, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus dans cet endroit lugubre en compagnie du Sorcier qui lui avait fait subir tout ça.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance puis il revint à son observation, le teint un peu plus pâle, différentes émotions se bousculant dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse : peur, dégoût, colère, angoisse, nostalgie...

Un bref instant, il se demanda ce que Yuri pourrait bien penser de lui lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. Lui en voudrait-il? Le rejetterait-il? Après tout, leur lien n'existait plus alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de rester avec une personne aussi faible que lui?

Flynn avait bien conscience qu'il y avait peu de chances que le brun le rejette pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il savait que Yuri tenait à lui, avec ou sans leur lien ; ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à refouler ce sentiment d'angoisse.

Si le brun venait à partir de son côté, Flynn ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ferait mais il était sûr d'une chose, cela le briserait. En effet, depuis que leur lien avait été rompu, le blond avait réalisé une chose : son compagnon était au centre de son monde et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à envisager sa vie sans lui, que cela soit en tant que Luna ou en tant que Flynn.

En pensant à tout cela, il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et, sans hésiter, il plongea son visage dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête en secouant ses mèches blondes trempées, il se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Cette petite introspection lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Il chercha, à tâtons, une des serviettes qu'il avait repéré sur les étagères et commença à se sécher lorsqu'un bruit sourd et quelques grognements lui parvinrent depuis la pièce principale. Alarmé, il s'y précipita, sa serviette toujours à la main, mais l'inquiétude laissa rapidement place à l'amusement lorsqu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Yuri, pour une raison ou une autre, s'était retrouvé empêtré dans les draps et était tombé du lit. Il était donc en plein combat avec ces derniers pour essayer de se libérer.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, car c'était malgré tout une scène fort cocasse, Flynn se décida finalement à aller aider son ami à se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation.

**XxXxX**

Une fois libéré des draps, qui l'avaient attaqués en traître, Yuri s'était assit en tailleur sur le tapis, au pieds du lit, et s'était mis à fixer obstinément la fenêtre. Il ne voulait surtout pas regarder Flynn, agenouillé près de lui, qui devait afficher, il en était presque certain, un large sourire goguenard. Et si tel n'était pas le cas, ses yeux devaient pétiller de malice et il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment ridicule. Il avait toutefois marmonné un vague « merci » pour la patience dont le blond avait dû faire preuve lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à se dépêtrer.

Un long silence s'était ensuite installé entre eux, Flynn attendant patiemment ses explications, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'embarras du brun. Finalement, mais toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard, il agrippa doucement un pan du pantalon que portait son ami et tira légèrement dessus, l'invitant ainsi à se rapprocher. Sans se faire prier davantage, le blond s'assit un peu plus près de lui. Leurs épaules se touchaient et Yuri laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti » avoua t-il à mi-voix tout en jetant un regard furtif à son ami.

Flynn paru surpris mais ne répondit rien, l'invitant à s'expliquer davantage. Le brun précisa donc :

« Dans mon rêve, j'ai cru que tu m'abandonnais. Alors j'ai voulu courir pour te rattraper et je suis tombé. »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar? » questionna le blond tout en plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le serrant contre sa poitrine nue. « C'est rare. C'est moi qui me réveille en sursaut d'habitude ».

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé du moment où notre lien a été brisé... J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose d'irrémédiable à ce moment-là ».

Lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles, Yuri sentit nettement Flynn se raidir et il se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut choqué par ce qu'il y vit : de la souffrance mais aussi, et surtout, de la peur. Quelque chose semblait littéralement terroriser son compagnon et si Yuri n'agissait pas rapidement, il risquait de faire une crise de panique comme la veille. Déjà, son regard se faisait de plus en plus fuyant.

Avec force, et sans doute plus que nécessaire, le brun saisit son vis-à-vis par les épaules et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends? »

Sur le moment, Luna ne réagit pas mais, au bout d'un moment, il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Aska ne détourna pas les yeux. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'y cherchait Flynn. Il voulait être rassuré. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas, qu'il ne le tenait vraiment pas pour responsable de quoique ce soit. Et lorsqu'il eût trouvé ses réponses, il poussa un soupir de profond soulagement et sourit timidement.

Rassuré, Yuri relâcha quelque peu son étreinte en marmonnant :

« On a pas idée de se rendre malade en imaginant de sordides scénarios comme tu le fais ! Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois ! ».

« C'est parce que toi, tu ne réfléchis pas assez, rétorqua son compagnon du tac-au-tac, il faut bien compenser ».

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à rire, toute la tension précédemment accumulée disparaissant d'un seul coup. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi et cela leur faisait le plus grand bien.

Yuri relâcha encore un peu plus son étreinte mais, au moment où allait totalement relâcher Flynn, il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts et se calma un instant pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. A la vue de la marque lugubre sur l'épaule toujours dénudée du blond, il sentit aussitôt la colère monter en lui, fulgurante.

Sans crier gare, et avec une force décuplée par la rage, il se saisit violemment du bras marqué de son compagnon, surprenant ce dernier qui cessa aussitôt de rire :

« Yuri? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure? Qui t'as fais ça? » interrogea le brun d'une voix glaciale dans laquelle on pouvait entendre toute la colère qu'il éprouvait.

**XxXxX**

_**Quelque part dans les Bois de Quoï, un peu plus tard**_

« Qui est l'imbécile qui a dessiné ce plan? » grommela Rita, agacée.

Pour se rendre à Zaphias en évitant villes et villages, la jeune fille avait décidé de passer par les bois. Fréquentant assez peu le 'monde extérieur', elle avait pris la précaution de se munir d'une carte des bois de Quoï afin de ne pas s'y perdre, mais elle venait de se rendre compte que ça faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'elle passait au pied du même chêne centenaire. La carte était sans doute fausse... ou trop ancienne. Elle avait perdu du temps en la suivant et cela l'irritait profondément.

« Bon. Pas le choix » dit-elle en enroulant le parchemin avant de le glisser dans son sac. Elle entreprit ensuite d'escalader le chêne afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des bois pour pouvoir s'orienter. Comme l'arbre était plutôt grand et assez ancien, l'exercice n'était pas sans danger mais rien n'avait jamais pu arrêter Rita dans sa quête de connaissance : elle trouverait ce temple, même si pour se faire, il lui fallait traverser des zones marécageuses à la nage.

Arrivée au sommet de l'arbre, elle remarqua que le soleil était déjà en train de décliner. Elle avait perdu presque une journée entière à suivre ce maudit plan !

Elle scruta ensuite les alentours et remarqua qu'un filet de fumée s'élevait d'une clairière sur sa gauche, à quelques arbres d'elle. Quelqu'un semblait avoir allumé un feu de camp. Qui pouvait bien se trouver dans ces bois à la nuit tombante ? Curieuse, elle décida d'aller voir discrètement ce qu'il en était. Elle redescendit de quelques branches puis, avec aisance, elle se faufila à travers la forêt en passant de branche en branche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva au petit campement improvisé et constata qu'une dizaine de soldat s'étaient installés dans la clairière et bavardaient avec entrain. De son point d'observation, elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient alors elle se rapprocha davantage.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous reparti? Le régent a finalement obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, non? » grommela l'un des soldats.

« Parce qu'ils sont inutilisables actuellement » répliqua celui qui devait être le commandant du groupe, si Rita en jugeait par son apparence qui sortait du lot.

« Mais que pouvons-nous y faire, Capitaine? »

« Son Altesse nous a chargé de trouver un Sorcier pour y remédier ».

« Un Sorcier? Ce ne sont pas que des légendes? » demanda un troisième soldat.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu en tout cas » renchérit un quatrième.

« Je vous assure qu'ils existent, mais ils vivent généralement dans les bois ou un peu à l'écart des villages » répondit le capitaine d'un ton ferme.

En ayant assez entendu, Rita se retira. Ainsi donc, le régent de Sylvana cherchait un Sorcier? Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Garista? C'était lui, habituellement, qui occupait le poste d'ambassadeur à Zaphias. La situation semblait s'être compliquée mais, si le régent cherchait réellement un Sorcier, elle n'aurait probablement aucun mal à le rencontrer et à lui proposer un marché qui les avantagerait tous les deux. Après tout, l'ancien militaire savait sans doute où se trouvait l'entrée du temple, puisqu'il avait travaillé avec l'Ambassadeur.

Laissant les soldats derrière elle, Rita reparti, aussi silencieusement que possible, en direction du chêne. Elle avait décidé d'y passer la nuit puis de reprendre sa route pour Zaphias dès le lendemain matin.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 14.

Il est un peu plus long que celui du 14 juillet et j'espère bien qu'il vous a plu. :) Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Voici (déjà) le chapitre 15 de Guardians! :) A l'origine, je n'avais pas prévu de le poster avant un moment car je voulais me concentrer sur Trésor Marin que j'ai récemment repris. Mais comme j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour cette fic, je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser et voilà le résultat. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;)

Sinon, merci les filles pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. :)

**BleachHitsugaya **: Toi qui voulait voir Yuri à l'oeuvre, je pense que tu vas être servie. :)

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Mais non, mais non, tu te fais des idées. :D Mais en effet, nul ne touche à Flynn sans en subir les conséquences. Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. ;)

**Kaleiya** : Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils n'envisagent pas que cela soit acceptable ou non. C'est surtout que c'est hyper confus pour eux. Ils ont toujours vécu avec un lien spécial entre eux mais, alors que ce dernier est censé être brisé, ils ressentent toujours de fortes émotions l'un pour l'autre et ne savent pas forcément comment les appréhender. C'était naturel avec le lien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se poser de questions. Sans, ils sont juste un peu perdus mais ça passera. ;)

**Eliandre **: Eh oui, Garista est mort... Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de décrire Yuri en train de le rouer de coups. Mais bon, les garçons ne savent pas encore que le Sorcier est mort alors il peut très bien imaginer toutes sortes de tortures à lui faire subir quand il mettra la main dessus. :D

**Amarantine Lily **: A mon avis, tes petits nerfs fragiles vont faire « paf » à la fin de ce chapitre. XD J'ai comme une intuition.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger et à sens unique). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Précision 2** : Les chapitres précédents sont actuellement en court de relecture et de correction. ;) Merci à _**Nana**_ qui me file un coup de main.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 15 : Passé**

_Sans crier gare, et avec une force décuplée par la rage, il se saisit violemment du bras marqué de son compagnon, surprenant ce dernier qui cessa aussitôt de rire :_

_« Yuri? » demanda t-il, inquiet._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure? Qui t'as fais ça? » interrogea le brun d'une voix glaciale dans laquelle on pouvait entendre toute la colère qu'il éprouvait. _

**XxXxX**

Yuri était fou de rage. Quiconque croisait son regard en cet instant pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, qu'il le connaisse bien ou non. Et cela terrifiait Flynn.

Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même car, étrangement, il savait que toute cette colère ne lui était pas destinée. Il n'avait pas non plus peur pour le pauvre bougre qui serait la cible de cette rage s'il expliquait d'où venait la marque, même s'il éprouvait une certaine pitié à son égard. Non, en vérité, il avait peur pour Yuri lui-même. Lorsqu'il était aveuglé par sa colère, le brun pouvait commettre des actes d'une extrême gravité et aux conséquences dramatiques. Par le passé, cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois, mais il avait bien failli tuer un groupe d'adolescents ce jour-là.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, capitale royale, 10 ans plus tôt**_

L'été était sur le point de débuter et les rues de la capitale de Sylvana s'emplissaient peu à peu d'échoppes aux couleurs vives et aux produits variés. On y trouvait de tout : des fleurs, que les domestiques des nobles achetaient pour décorer les demeures, des fruits et légumes, des plantations diverses, de la viande, des ustensiles de toutes sortes, des armes, etc...

Le marché était immense et réputé : on venait des quatre coins du royaume, et même de plus loin encore, pour y faire ses achats ou pour y vendre ses produits. Certains saltimbanques venaient également animer les rues et les places au gré de leurs numéros, espérant ainsi gagner l'équivalent de plusieurs mois de travail en quelques jours.

Chaque jour, la foule se faisait plus compacte, plus cosmopolite et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de circuler dans les rues, à moins de connaître les petites ruelles et autres raccourcis ou d'être un enfant. En effet, il était très facile pour ces derniers de se faufiler à travers le flot d'adultes qui parcourait la cité.

Afin de soulager Norein, la mère du blond, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la foule, Yuri et Flynn, 11 ans, s'étaient naturellement proposés pour aller effectuer quelques achats. Soulagée, la jeune femme avait accepté et leur avait confié à chacun une petite bourse pleine d'argent en leur expliquant que s'il leur restait de la monnaie une fois leur tâche accomplie, ils pouvaient le dépenser comme ils l'entendaient.

Ravis, les garçons s'étaient rendues au marché et, avec aisance, étaient passé d'une échoppe à l'autre pour acheter ce qu'on leur avait demandé. En moins de deux heures, ils avaient terminés mais, un peu fatigués, ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause près d'une fontaine. Yuri s'assit sur le rebord du bassin et Flynn s'y adossa après avoir déposé le sac de provision à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'acheter? » demanda le blond, curieux, voyant son compagnon compter les pièces qui lui restaient.

« Je ne sais pas trop mais avec une telle somme, je ne pourrais pas m'offrir le stylet que j'avais repéré » répondit le brun, un peu déçu.

« Un stylet? Pour quoi faire? »

« Pour m'entraîner pardi ! On est encore trop petits pour manier une vraie épée. Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné l'autre jour quand on a essayé de soulever celle de ton père... »

« Je me souviens surtout du sermon qui a suivi » répliqua Flynn, amer. « En plus, je n'y étais pour rien, c'était ton idée. »

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir entendu élever la moindre protestation. Tu semblais même plutôt enthousiaste il me semble » déclara le brun, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Puis, sans laisser le temps de répliquer à son compagnon, il reprit ses explications :

« Un stylet, c'est plus petit, beaucoup moins lourd et facile à cacher. Je me disais que ça serait l'idéal pour m'entraîner un peu avec une vraie arme, sans risquer un nouveau sermon. »

Le blond considéra l'idée un instant. Il était vrai que jusqu'à ce jour, ils ne s'étaient entraînés qu'avec des sabres de bois, mais c'était très différent d'une arme réelle. De par leur statut, il savait que Yuri et lui-même étaient pourchassés. Pour l'instant, ils étaient très prudents et ses parents les protégeaient mais cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement, il en avait bien conscience. Il était essentiel qu'ils sachent se défendre en cas de problème. Il soupira. C'était assez rageant de donner raison à son ami.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Peut être qu'on aura assez si nous mettons nos bourses en commun. »

Le blond se redressa mais au moment où il allait prendre sa bourse, il se fit bousculer par un groupe de garçons un peu plus âgés.

« Eh! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder devant vous! » s'exclama t-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de reporter son attention sur sa bourse. Elle avait disparue !

Il était prêt à se lancer à la poursuite des voleurs lorsqu'il remarqua que Yuri l'avait devancé. En effet, ayant vécu une partie de sa vie dans la rue, le jeune garçon avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé et avait réagi très rapidement. Flynn entreprit donc de le suivre mais il était quelque peu ralenti par le sac de provisions qu'il avait pensé à récupérer.

La poursuite dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les enfants se faufilant à travers la foule, bousculant parfois les passants, contournant les échoppes, les saltimbanques et les gardes, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans les rues.

Finalement, Yuri parvint à acculé les adolescents dans une ruelle et commença à se battre pour récupérer l'argent volé.

Lorsque Flynn le rejoignit, à peine une minute plus tard, il avait déjà mis un des voleurs K.O., mais les autres s'étaient regroupés et étaient parvenu à l'encercler. Le blond déposa aussitôt le sac qu'il n'avait pas lâché de toute la course-poursuite et se lança à son tour dans la bataille pour épauler son compagnon.

Le combat devint alors très désordonné, chacun cherchant à affaiblir les membres de l'autre groupe pour obtenir la victoire, quel que soit les méthodes employées. Ainsi, au cours du combat, l'un des voleurs les plus grands se saisit d'une lourde pierre qui traînait là, et la lança de toute ses forces en direction de Flynn. Le blond, qui était aux prises avec un autre adolescent, ne vit pas le projectile arriver et fût touché à la tête de plein fouet avant de s'écrouler par terre.

« Flynn! » hurla Yuri, laissant son adversaire en plan pour se précipiter vers le blond.

Prudemment, il le prit dans ses bras et fut soulagé de voir que son ami respirait encore. Son visage était toutefois couvert de sang et il était inconscient suite au choc.

Le brun serra son compagnon contre lui jusqu'à ce que le tintement de pièces de monnaie ramène son attention sur le groupe d'adolescents, triomphant.

« Cette bourse est à nous maintenant, minus. Vous n'auriez jamais dû nous suivre. C'est arrivé par votre faute! » s'exclama celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe, tout en jonglant avec la bourse dérobée.

A ces mots, Yuri sentit aussitôt une intense colère l'envahir. Comment cet avorton minable avait-il pu faire ça à Flynn? Et il pensait s'en sortir indemne?

« Vous allez me le payer... » articula le brun d'une voix glaciale et si menaçante que les adolescents esquissèrent un mouvement de recul.

Lentement, une aura sombre et inquiétante apparut autour du brun, comme une sorte de halo. Elle s'épaissit pendant quelques secondes avant de former des bras de fumée noire, lugubres. La vision était véritablement terrifiante et les voleurs tentèrent de fuir. Trop tard. Yuri avait déjà lancé les bras magiques sur eux et chaque main s'était refermée sur le cou d'un des voleurs, les étouffant peu à peu.

Le brun ne les regardait même pas, trop occupé à essayer de réveiller Flynn, toujours inconscient. Lorsque ce dernier repris ses esprits, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Son campagnon le fixait, soulagé, mais son regard paraissait étrangement lointain et une aura menaçante émanait de son corps. Peu après, les râles de leurs adversaires agonisants attirèrent son attention et il resta stupéfait devant la scène.

« Yuri, arrête ça! » s'écria t-il en se retournant vers son compagnon, dont le regard semblait toujours aussi éteint. Comme si quelque chose s'était emparé de lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner à temps, Flynn le repoussa violemment, rompant le contact entre eux. La magie du brun disparu aussitôt et leurs adversaires retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, le souffle court, mais vivants.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté? » demanda brusquement Yuri, à nouveau pleinement conscient mais visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

« Tu allais les tuer! » rétorqua son ami en se massant les tempes pour essayer d'atténuer sa migraine grandissante.

« Et alors? Tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait?! »

Flynn resta interdit. Son compagnon avait fait ça pour lui? Yuri était réellement prêt à aller aussi loin pour lui?

Prudemment, il se rapprocha de se dernier et prit sa main dans la sienne :

« Je suis touché que tu te préoccupe de moi à ce point mais, s'il te plaît, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, ne tue jamais en mon nom. Regarde-les. Il ont certainement retenu la leçon, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire davantage, d'accord? »

Yuri paru hésiter quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« D'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. »

**XxXxX**

_**Présent**_

Flynn se souvenait de cette journée comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. C'était à cause de cette démonstration de pouvoir qu'ils avaient dû quitter Zaphias en compagnie de Nylen, un ami de son père, de peur d'avoir été repéré. Quelque part, une partie de lui pensait encore qu'il avait été séparé de ses parents à cause de Yuri, mais il savait parfaitement que le brun n'avait agi ainsi que pour le protéger. Ses intentions étaient louables. En plus, il était dans la nature d'Aska de protéger Luna envers et contre tout. Sa réaction avait donc été logique et en accord avec sa nature. Flynn ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

En cet instant, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était surtout le fait que cette nature semblait dévorer Yuri de l'intérieur et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-il finalement lui parler de Garista pour l'aider à canaliser sa colère sur une personne précise ou devait-il rester muet et essayer de l'apaiser ?

Il devait bien admettre que la première solution était très tentante. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir les gens, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui le répugnait, mais pour ce Sorcier, il pouvait sans doute se permettre de faire une exception. Néanmoins, une petite voix intérieure lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter ainsi de la colère de Yuri, même si cela ne dérangeait pas l'intéressé le moins du monde.

Il se décida donc à chercher un moyen d'apaiser le brun qui commençait à présent à le secouer légèrement par le bras en exigeant des explications.

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'action, Flynn fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le calmer : il l'embrassa.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 15.

Très honnêtement, à l'origine, je pensais pas faire un flash back si long et puis, finalement, je me suis laissé entraîné. Je ne le regrette pas au final et puis c'est une scène que j'avais envie de décrire depuis longtemps, donc je suis contente d'avoir pu la caser (car à la base, je pensais la mettre beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire mais, finalement, elle est très bien là).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews. ;)

PS : Le prénom que j'ai utilisé pour la mère de Flynn, Norein, est l'officiel. Il est révélé dans le voice novel TOV Danzaisha no Keifu (merci à **Eliandre** qui me l'a fait découvrir).

PS 2 : J'ai fini de relire ce chapitre à 2h du mat. Soyez indulgent(e)s avec les fautes svp. ;)


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour/bonsoir et joyeuses fêtes à tous &amp; à toutes !

Oui, je suis un peu en avance, mais je n'aurais probablement plus le temps d'écrire d'ici quelques jours, donc ça sera le dernier chapitre de l'année (pour Guardians du moins).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira en dépit du fait qu'il est assez court. Néanmoins, je voulais donner à ce passage une certaine importance et j'ai préféré lui dédier un chapitre, quitte a le faire bien plus court que d'ordinaire. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, vu que vous avez dû l'attendre longtemps ce chapitre, mais je ferai néanmoins de mon mieux pour poster la suite au plus vite. ;)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Ca me fait toujours super plaisir. :D

**Kaleiya** : Ah bah Yuri quoi. J'avoue que cette scène du flash-back m'a été inspirée (pour l'ambiance) par la scène où il tue Ragou de sang froid. Je le trouve un peu flippant à ce moment-là, même s'il a la classe. :)

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. :) Je pense que ça sera aussi le cas de celui-ci (ce qui ferait 2 chapitres consécutifs où tu ne veux pas me tuer, y a du progrès je trouve). :)

**Eliandre **: Délicieusement tortueuse. Hinhin. Pour toi, ou pour les persos, la torture? :)

**BleachHitsugaya **: T'aurais bien voulu voir Yuri massacrer Garista hein? Avoue! :D

**AlishaZestiria** : Pas de soucis pour les reviews. Tu en a posté une, c'est déjà chouette. :) Pour ce qui est d'Ioder, sa ressemblance avec Flynn est essentiellement physique (comme dans le jeu). Il y a d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres auteurs qui jouent sur ça, mais il n'y a pas de lien réel entre eux.

Et pour répondre à tes autres questions : nope, Ondine et les autres ont disparu avec Adephagos, c'est dit dans le flash-back, donc ils n'ont plus de lien avec les humains depuis longtemps. Il n'y aura pas non plus de Zagi x Yuri, car Zagi était plus un guest qu'autre chose. Il n'a pas de réel rôle dans cette histoire. Quant à l'identité des garçons, non, y a pas d'inversion, je te le certifie. ;)

**Amarantine Lily** : Mais non je suis pas vilaine, je proteste (énergiquement). :D En plus, je torture personne en ce moment (à part peut être mes lecteurs... peut être...). Mais ce nouveau chapitre devrait te plaire. Je crois. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 16 : Déclaration ?**

_Il chercha donc un moyen d'apaiser le brun qui commençait à présent à le secouer légèrement par le bras en exigeant des explications. _

_N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'action, Flynn fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le calmer : il l'embrassa. _

**XxXxX**

Lorsqu'il sentit le contact des lèvres de Flynn sur les siennes, Yuri perdit aussitôt l'usage de la parole. Les mots se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme s'il avait soudainement été paralysé.

Sa main, qui tenait fermement le bras du blond quelques secondes plus tôt, desserra son étreinte et son bras retomba mollement à son côté. Le brun était comme foudroyé, totalement pris de cours par cette action inattendue. Il se posait mille et une questions : que se passait-il ? Que signifiait ce baiser pour Flynn ? Il savait que c'était un geste d'amour – il avait souvent vu les parents du blond s'embrasser – mais au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avait-il réellement cette signification pour son compagnon ? Et pour lui-même ? Avait-il envie d'avoir ce genre de relation avec le blond ? Bien sûr, il l'aimait, plus que sa vie même, mais était-ce de cet amour-là dont il était question ou de tout autre chose ?

Noyé dans ses interrogations, Yuri avait perdu toute notion de la réalité et son corps était demeuré figé, tel une statue. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le contact de leurs lèvres se rompit.

**XxXxX**

L'instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pourtant Flynn avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures avant qu'il ne prenne pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train d'embrasser Yuri ! Son meilleur ami, son frère ! Mais aussi celui, il en était à présent certain, qu'il aimait plus que tout, d'un amour qui dépassait leur lien.

Mais à la seconde où il prit conscience de tout cela, il rompit le baiser, effaré par ce qu'il venait de faire. Ou plus exactement par ce que ses émotions l'avaient poussées à faire sans prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Il porta lentement la main à ses lèvres et les effleura, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Tout était bien réel. Il avait bien embrassé le brun, et de son propre chef ! Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était certain que son action n'était pas le fruit de leur lien. Ce n'était pas Luna qui avait exprimé son affection envers Yuri – ou envers Aska – mais bien lui, Flynn Scifo. Cela le rendait très heureux mais aussi, paradoxalement, très anxieux.

A l'issue du baiser, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la réaction de son compagnon et, à présent, il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Affichait-il une expression de dégoût à cet instant même ou était-il tout simplement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer ? Flynn avait envie de le savoir et, en même temps, une partie de lui voulait demeurer dans l'ignorance. S'il était rejeté, il préférait ne rien savoir. Mais d'un autre côté, si ses sentiments avaient été acceptés... Il frissonnait déjà à l'idée de la joie qu'il éprouverait si c'était le cas. Cette seule pensée rallumait l'espoir en lui. Il choisit donc de rester dans l'incertitude, du moins pour quelque temps, afin de profiter un peu de cette chaleur retrouvée qu'il pensait avoir perdu dans l'antre du Sorcier.

**XxXxX**

Yuri n'en menait pas large. L'action de Flynn l'avait tellement surpris, qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il était censé réagir. Dans l'immédiat, la seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il devait confirmer les intentions du blond. Si ce baiser était vraiment plus qu'un bon moyen de le faire taire, alors il prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir ensuite, mais, en cet instant, il voulait surtout être sûr des faits. Il démêlerait ses propres sentiments plus tard. Toutefois, lorsqu'il fixa son compagnon, il constata rapidement que ce dernier fuyait littéralement son regard. Pire, il semblait même fuir tout contact avec lui, puisque le blond avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il avait approché sa main de son visage. Quelque peu irrité par cette attitude, Yuri se décida donc à lui poser la question directement, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque les deux nouveaux venus entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, Flynn et Yuri se redressèrent aussitôt, prêts à affronter n'importe quelle menace et oubliant brièvement les événements survenus quelques minutes plus tôt. Toutefois, ils se détendirent rapidement lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'un des deux hommes : c'était le soigneur qui s'était occupé d'eux après le combat d'Alexei contre Garista. Bien qu'il soit au service du régent, cet homme ne les avait pas pressés de questions et ne les avait pas malmenés. Il avait simplement fait son travail du mieux possible afin de permettre à leurs blessures de cicatriser sans pour autant trop marquer. Les garçons avaient donc une confiance toute relative en cet homme.

Celui qui l'accompagnait leur était toutefois inconnu mais au vu de son apparence – il portait arme et armure – les deux prisonniers en déduisirent rapidement que c'était un garde. Il leur donna d'ailleurs raison en refermant la porte puis en se plaçant devant, balayant la pièce d'un regard dédaigneux et hautain.

Le soigneur, quant à lui, s'avança vers les garçons en affichant un sourire chaleureux et rassurant.

« Je suis venu pour refaire vos bandages. Je vous promet de faire ça rapidement et de vous laisser tranquille. Par lequel je commence ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le baiser, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, interrogateur, avant de rapidement détourner les yeux à nouveau, leurs joues rosissant légèrement.

Finalement, Yuri prit l'initiative et poussa doucement Flynn en direction du soigneur. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire et, en plus, il était déjà torse nu, ce qui leur ferait gagner du temps. Et cela laisserait également un peu de temps à Yuri pour repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette matinée décidément très mouvementé.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 16.

A l'origine, je voulais le poster pour fêter les 20 ans de Tales of (le 15 donc), mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir. T_T Mais bon, bon anniversaire quand même à la saga, en espérant que Berseria soit un très bon jeu (non, j'ai pas du tout repéré le blond qui ressemble à Flynn dans le dernier trailer, c'est faux).

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. ;)


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! :)

Argh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je travaille sur ce chapitre depuis si longtemps... Depuis janvier... Fichtre. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne raison pour avoir tant traîné : il m'a donné ENORMEMENT de fil à retordre. Particulièrement la seconde partie. Je n'arrivais jamais à en être satisfaite et je l'ai réécrite un certain nombre de fois.

Maintenant que je l'ai enfin terminé, je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. :)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Comme toujours, ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça m'aide à me motiver. ;)

**BleachHitsugaya **: Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu devrais voir où je vais. ;)

**Amarantine Lily** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas m'aduler et me haïr en même temps. :D Une intuition.

**Kaleiya **: Bah il fallait bien que je finisse l'année en beauté quand même. :o Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. ;)

**Eliandre **: Ah, c'est Alexei qui t'intéresse ? :p C'est vrai que c'est lui qui a leur destin en main. J'ai essayé de brièvement développer la mentalité du personnage dans ce chapitre. J'espère que c'est correct.

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Mais non, il ne faut pas avoir de mauvais pressentiment voyons ! :o Ce n'est pas bon pour la tension de s'inquiéter pour rien. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 17 : Union**

_**Porte Nord de Deidon Hold, deux jours après que les garçons se soient embrassés**_

Le soleil commençait tout juste à darder ses premiers rayons lorsque les immenses portes de la forteresse s'ouvrirent lentement dans un grincement sonore, qui couvrait presque les cris des hommes actionnant le mécanisme en cadence. La zone était calme depuis plusieurs années, mais les portes étaient toujours fermées chaque nuit par mesure de précaution. Après tout, la forteresse était le dernier rempart qui protégeait Zaphias, que cela soit d'une invasion ennemie ou de monstres en furie.

Un fois les portes ouvertes, le flot de colporteurs et de voyageurs divers et variés reprenait. D'abord timidement – seuls quelques matinaux se risquaient hors des murs – puis le flux se faisait plus important et plus constant jusqu'au soir.

Ce jour-là se trouvait parmi les matinaux un homme à la carrure imposante et au regard dur, bien qu'un peu vitreux. Il portait à la ceinture une longue épée dont le fourreau était usé, mais sur lequel on pouvait encore discerner les couleurs de l'armée de Sylvana. A ses côtés marchait tranquillement un chien de combat adulte mais borgne. Une blessure qui lui avait sans doute valu d'être réformé.

Nylen Fedrock était préoccupé. Il avait passé la nuit entière dans un bar de Deidon Hold en compagnie de deux de ses anciens camarades de régiment, et ce qu'il avait réussi à glaner comme informations ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La situation semblait prendre beaucoup trop d'ampleur à son goût et il était persuadé que ses deux protégés étaient en danger. Un danger mortel.

D'un pas machinal, il rejoignit le lieu où les autres l'attendaient : une petite clairière à proximité de la forteresse où la troupe avait élu domicile pour reprendre des forces et dormir un peu. En effet, afin de gagner du temps, ils n'avaient fait que très peu de haltes et s'étaient relayés pour conduire les roulottes et dormir, de nuit comme de jour. Le résultat, c'était que chacun était éreinté et irritable, si bien qu'une fois arrivés à proximité de Deidon Hold, ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité de faire une vraie pause pour se remettre du voyage. Malgré son état de fatigue, Nylen, qui ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Repede, n'avait toutefois pas pu s'y résoudre. Même exténué, il ne voulait pas rester inactif. Il s'était donc rendu dans la place forte avant la tombée de la nuit pour y obtenir quelques informations auprès d'anciens camarades, qu'il savait en faction dans la forteresse.

Lorsqu'il arriva au campement, il avisa aussitôt Judith qui étaient en train de surveiller ce qui ressemblait, en termes de texture et d'odeur, à un ragoût de lapin. Il s'avança vers elle et la salua d'un geste de la main, avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café. Depuis la disparition des garçons, leurs rapports étaient plus conflictuels, même s'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester courtois l'un envers l'autre.

Son café en main, Nylen s'assit face à la kryptienne, au coin du feu, Repede couché à côté de lui. Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent sans mot dire pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lâche d'un air tendu :

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Nylen prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de café avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé quelques informations intéressantes ». Il s'interrompit pour boire une nouvelle gorgé du breuvage amer avant de poursuivre face au regard interrogateur de la dresseuse.

« D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, la troupe d'élite Dinoia est très active en ce moment. Certains membres, dont le Capitaine Cumore, sont repassés par la forteresse il y a peu de temps. Un de mes camarades l'aurait entendu dire qu'il était à la rechercher d'un Sorcier, mais il m'a avoué ne pas prendre cette déclaration au sérieux. »

Judith demeura pensive un instant.

« Si tout cela est vrai, ça signifie que les garçons ne sont plus leur priorité... C'est étrange. Ça fait pourtant des années qu'ils sont à leur recherche. »

« C'est étrange sauf si Alexei les détient déjà... Un commerçant a reconnu Repede lorsque nous étions à Deidon Hold. D'après lui, Yuri a traversé la forteresse il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Il est forcément à Zaphias. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, l'expression de Nylen se durcit et il lança à la jeune femme un regard à la fois triomphant et exaspéré, dans lequel on lisait facilement 'j'avais raison, on aurait dû partir à leur recherche plus tôt'. La kryptienne l'ignora : ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

A son tour, elle se servit une tasse de café et lança un coup d'oeil en direction des roulottes où dormaient encore Patty et Raven. Le père adoptif des garçons suivit son regard et demanda : « Ils dorment encore ? »

Judith répondit par l'affirmative.

« Attendons-les pour mettre au point un plan d'action. Les choses vont devenir plus dangereuses à partir de maintenant et je pense qu'il est temps de les mettre dans la confidence. Leurs vies seront en jeu. Autant qu'ils sachent pourquoi. »

La leader du groupe parut considérer l'idée un instant avant de hocher la tête en pensant à Patty. Elle était devenue très proche de l'adolescente et avait appris à lui faire confiance. En outre, elle voulait la protéger autant que faire se peut et elle savait qu'avoir le plus d'informations possible pouvait l'aider au cas où la situation leur échapperait totalement. Sa seule réserve concernait Raven, mais la petite blonde faisait confiance au lanceur de couteaux, et Judith estima que lui révéler la vérité était un risque calculé. Elle hocha la tête et la clairière fut à nouveau plongée dans le silence.

**XxXxX**

_**Le même jour, à Zaphias**_

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils vivaient dans le silence le plus total. Depuis que Flynn avait embrassé Yuri, les garçons ne communiquaient plus, pas même par gestes. Ils évitaient aussi soigneusement le regard de l'autre et chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait de son côté.

Le brun passait généralement ses journées assis sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. De temps à autres, son regard glissait vers Flynn, qui s'était installé dans un angle opposé et feuilletait parfois un livre que lui avait procuré leur soigneur, mais il détournait systématiquement la tête dès que le blond levait les yeux dans sa direction.

Les deux garçons avaient également pris le réflexe de se relayer pour dormir, car l'idée même d'être ensemble dans le même lit les maintenait désormais éveillés pendant des heures.

Cette situation agaçait Yuri autant qu'elle l'embarrassait. Il voulait rompre ce silence de plus en plus oppressant à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, mais il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il avait peur de blesser Flynn, ou de le perdre en laissant échapper une parole malheureuse. Il tenait au blond plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question : leur relation était naturelle et consolidée par leur lien. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il allait devoir jouer son propre rôle, celui de Yuri et non d'Aska, sans filet. Un numéro d'équilibriste d'autant plus risqué pour le troubadour qu'il avait désormais pleinement pris conscience de son amour pour Flynn, à force de tourner et retourner ses émotions dans sa tête. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que ces sentiments étaient bien les siens et non ceux d'Aska. Il ne lui restait qu'à les exprimer.

Pourquoi diable était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait agir, cela se terminait-il irrémédiablement en catastrophe dans sa tête ?

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de frustration tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Se poser toutes ces questions ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Au contraire, il se sentait encore plus perdu et désarmé.

D'un mouvement presque machinal, il se tourna vers Flynn. Ce dernier était installé à la petite table où ils prenaient leurs repas et répondait calmement aux questions que lui posait le soigneur. Depuis la veille, l'adulte semblait particulièrement intéressé par l'horrible cicatrice que le blond portait encore à l'épaule gauche, seule marque qu'il conservait désormais de son emprisonnement. L'homme de science semblait frustré, ce qui laissait Yuri perplexe. S'était-il imaginé qu'il pourrait faire disparaître une telle cicatrice ? L'idée lui paraissait saugrenue.

Au moment où il allait tendre l'oreille pour en entendre davantage, le soigneur esquissa un mouvement qui le figea sur place : il se pencha vers l'épaule de Flynn et effleura délicatement la marque des doigts. Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés tressaillit mais n'eût aucun mouvement de recul. Il laissa l'adulte l'ausculter ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la tête penchée en avant. Yuri ne distinguait pas les traits de son compagnon mais il percevait parfaitement son attitude : Flynn était un peu tendu mais il ne semblait pas gêné par ce contact rapproché, ce qui irrita immédiatement le brun.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, l'équilibriste utilisa chaque once de self-control dont il disposait pour ne pas exploser en face des hommes du régent. Il voulait confronter Flynn mais s'il apparaissait comme un danger pour le garde, il risquait d'être écarté et jeter en cellule. Il était suffisamment malin et expérimenté pour en être conscient.

Le soigneur sembla mettre des heures à partir et lorsque la porte de la chambre se fut enfin refermée sur lui et sur le garde qui l'accompagnait, Yuri se précipita vers le blond d'un air furibond. Flynn n'eut même pas le temps de se lever de sa chaise qu'il était déjà à sa hauteur et avait déjà frappé d'un poing rageur sur la petite table, dont le craquement sinistre vint attester de la violence du choc.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, son compagnon d'infortune fixa ses yeux sombre de ses magnifiques yeux azurés. Il était surpris. Malgré tout, il détourna bien vite le regard et demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante :

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Une petite voix en Yuri lui intima l'ordre de répondre posément, de ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Une voix trop faible. Beaucoup trop faible pour contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Cette peine immense de voir Flynn laisser un autre le toucher alors qu'il ne le regardait même plus. Une peine d'autant plus grande qu'il l'avait laissé poser la main sur cette hideuse cicatrice, source de leur différend actuel.

« Ce qu'il y a ? Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Alors que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis deux jours ?! » rugit le brun. Son meilleur ami releva les yeux vers lui, abasourdi par le ton qu'il employait. Au cours de leurs douze années passées à vivre ensemble, il n'avait que très rarement élevé la voix à ce point en présence de Flynn. Et presque jamais à son encontre. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Yuri ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu laisses cet homme te toucher, tu lui parles de ce que tu as vécu, tu lui racontes comment tu as reçu cette... chose, articula t-il en désignant le bras gauche de son vis-à-vis d'un signe de tête, tout ça alors que tu ne le connais même pas ! Et à moi tu ne dis rien ! Tu m'embrasses puis tu ne me laisses plus te toucher ! C'est tout juste si je peux t'approcher ! Je ne te comprends plus. Tu as changé ». Lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots, la voix de Yuri manqua de se briser. Plus il vidait son sac, plus une alarme résonnait dans sa tête, lui disant qu'il allait trop loin. Désormais, il fixait intensément Flynn, attendant – redoutant – sa réaction.

Le blond avait à nouveau baissé la tête et semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Machinalement, sa main droite vint se plaquer sur son épaule gauche. Il effleura la marque qui s'y trouvait pendant quelques minutes puis, enfin, marmonna une réponse d'une voix si ténue que Yuri ne comprit aucun des mots qu'il prononça. Toujours sous l'emprise de sa colère malgré les alarmes mentales qui ne cessaient de lui dire de se calmer, Yuri demanda de manière un peu brusque :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Dis haut et fort ce que tu penses ! Si je ne représente plus rien pour toi, dis-le de manière à ce que je puisse l'entendre ! »

« C'est lui qui ne représente rien à mes yeux ! » s'exclama soudain le blond, avec tant de force que son compagnon en resta coi.

A nouveau, les yeux azurs plongèrent dans ceux de Yuri. Le brun y distinguait un mélange étrange de peur et de colère.

« C'est parce qu'il ne représente rien pour moi que ses actions me sont totalement égales ! » poursuivit celui aux cheveux courts, la mâchoire crispée.

« Donc si je te suis bien, tu laisses des inconnus être proches de toi et tu rejettes ceux à qui tu tiens ?! ». La petite voix dans la tête de Yuri lui disait qu'il était injuste, mais il avait besoin de faire comprendre sa souffrance à celui qu'il aimait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » protesta le blond en se redressant, outré.

« Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre ! Ton attitude était sans équivoque à ce sujet ! »

« La tienne n'était pas différente ! »

Les deux garçons se toisèrent, le corps tendu, la mâchoire serrée. Le temps s'égrena, lentement, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Ils avaient tout deux conscience que crier en se lançant reproches sur reproches ne les mènerait nulle part, mais ils étaient aussi trop fiers pour admettre leurs torts. Ils avaient tout deux accumulés beaucoup trop de tension ces deux derniers jours pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Au bout d'un long moment, la petite voix interne de Yuri se manifesta à nouveau, lui disant que c'était à lui de régler cette situation puisqu'il en était à l'origine. Il réfléchit un instant au meilleur moyen d'y parvenir sans perdre la face, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée persistante s'impose finalement dans son esprit.

Avec la rapidité d'un éclair, il s'approcha de Flynn, le saisit par la taille et déposa fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au moins, ainsi, il serait fixé sur les réels sentiments de son compagnon à son égard.

Dans un premier temps, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, mais une fois la surprise passée, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et répondit au baiser de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé plus que quiconque.

**XxXxX**

_**Un peu plus tard, peu après la tombée de la nuit**_

Alexei était contrarié. Non, il était même furieux. Le soigneur à qui il avait confié la tâche de s'occuper des garçons n'était pas parvenu à restaurer leur lien, bien qu'il ait découvert ce qui semblait être à l'origine du problème. Il lui avait annoncé que c'était complètement en dehors de ses compétences et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus.

La nouvelle n'avait pas du tout plu au régent. Pendant plus de dix ans il avait cherché ces garçons. Des années d'espionnage, de traque, de sacrifice... Tout ça pour échouer si près du but ? Tout ça à cause de ce traître de Sorcier qui avait été jusqu'à lui suggérer d'éliminer Ioder, afin d'être plus libre de leurs mouvements ?

Le militaire se sentait désormais incroyablement stupide d'avoir cru aux promesses de Garista. Lui qui avait tant combattu, vu tant de champs de bataille... Il aurait dû savoir qu'on ne peut ramener les morts à la vie. Mais, par jalousie, par rancune ou par ambition, il avait participé à l'assassinat de celui qui était son amant et son souverain. Il avait son sang sur les mains et devait accepter de vivre avec ce péché. De toute façon, il doutait désormais que Maxwell soit capable de ramener les morts à la vie. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus destiné à le manipuler. Malgré tout, une partie de lui voulait encore y croire. C'était pour cette raison que l'échec du soigneur était aussi contrariant. Sans les garçons, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le Seigneur des Esprits. Il ne pourrait jamais tenter de racheter ses fautes.

D'un air las, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son large fauteuil de cuir et le fit légèrement basculer en arrière. Il fixa le plafond d'un regard éteint pendant un long moment, comme s'il espérait y trouver une solution à tous ses problèmes. Un instant, il se rappela qu'il avait envoyé sa troupe d'élite à la recherche d'un nouveau Sorcier, mais il avait peu d'espoir qu'ils réussissent leur mission. A part Cumore, qui avait déjà croisé Garista en quelques occasions, la plupart de ses soldats ne croyaient même pas en l'existence de ces mages d'un autre temps.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa en se massant l'arête du nez. Il sentait venir une migraine, ce qui présageait une nouvelle nuit blanche. Agacé, il se leva promptement, quitta la pièce et parcourut d'un pas rapide les quelques couloirs qui séparaient son bureau du laboratoire de Garista, où il régnait un désordre indescriptible. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs nuits qu'il feuilletait frénétiquement les nombreux manuscrits et parchemins qui emplissaient les lieux à la recherche d'une solution. Mais ce soir-là, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Son instinct lui recommandait d'être prudent, aussi tira t-il son épée de son fourreau avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'une voix forte et un peu moqueuse s'éleva d'un recoin de la pièce :

« Eh bien Altesse, auriez-vous peur d'une frêle jeune fille comme moi ? »

A ces mots, la pièce s'illumina à la lueur d'une petite boule de feu qu'une étrange demoiselle semblait tenir dans sa main. Sans se laisser démonter – il en avait vu d'autres avec Garista – Alexei la toisa et pointa son épée dans sa direction.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je suis une personne qui peut vous aider. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un nouveau Sorcier pour remplacer mon... collègue, dont j'ai récemment appris le sort funeste ».

« Vous seriez donc une Sorcière ? » s'enquit le régent, toujours sur ses gardes.

« En effet. Rita Mordio pour vous servir. Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide en échange d'un menu service que vous pouvez aisément me rendre » déclara la jeune fille en fixant son vis-à-vis avec intensité. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Un service? »

« Oui. Je souhaite pouvoir visiter le Temple d'Adephagos ».

Aussitôt, Alexei abaissa légèrement son épée et prit une posture plus détendue.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions pouvoir nous entendre, mademoiselle Mordio. »

**XxXxX**

_**A peu près au même moment**_

Flynn était assis sur le bord du lit et fixait sans la voir l'immense fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Grâce au baiser échangé un peu plus tôt avec Yuri, il avait enfin trouvé le courage de raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé à son compagnon. Il lui avait absolument tout dit, y compris comment il avait reçu sa cicatrice à l'épaule et ce qu'elle représentait. A présent, il attendait anxieusement la réaction du brun qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas l'interrompre avant qu'il ait terminé son récit.

D'un geste doux et attentionné, son compagnon passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile » décréta t-il avec un regard sévère mais un sourire dans la voix. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? Ce n'est pas comme si sceller notre lien était ton choix ou ton idée ! »

« Je sais, mais j'étais effrayé. Effrayé à l'idée que tu me rejettes. Effrayé à l'idée que tu aies honte de moi pour ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher ».

« Moi? Te rejeter? Avoir honte de toi? Tu es complètement fou ! » s'exclama Yuri en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé. « Il n'y a qu'une seule situation dans laquelle tu me ferais honte et ça n'arrivera jamais, parce qu'il faudrait déjà que Judith arrive à te faire enfiler le costume à paillette qu'elle t'a confectionné l'an dernier ».

Toute tension s'étant définitivement envolée suite à cette déclaration, Flynn s'autorisa à sourire à l'évocation de l'horrible costume blanc et bleu nuit constellé de milliers de paillettes luisantes. Il préférait clairement affronter une centaine de Sorciers plutôt que de porter cette chose.

Yuri se pencha à nouveau vers lui et déposa un nouveau baiser, plus tendre que le premier, sur ses lèvres. La sensation était enivrante.

Une fois le contact rompu, le blond se repositionna et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Yuri, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit, et se laissa envahir par une douce chaleur. Il ne s'était pas senti si bien depuis des semaines.

« Tu sais, parfois, je me demande si Nylen n'est pas ton véritable père. Vous avez beaucoup en commun tous les deux, à commencer par cette fichue manie de vous inquiéter pour rien » déclara l'équilibriste avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Flynn se redressa lentement et répliqua :

« S'il n'avait pas cette 'fichue manie', je te signale que nous serions tous les deux morts à 13 ans parce qu'une certaine personne était persuadée que nous pouvions venir à bout d'un ours géant à nous deux ».

Yuri fit la moue.

« Simple erreur de calcul. Je l'avais imaginé moins rapide. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Si seulement c'était la seule. »

« Fais le malin ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, ce n'est pas moi qui ait failli nous faire mourir dans les Sables de Kogorh ! »

Flynn se mit aussitôt à rougir.

« J'étais curieux, c'est tout » marmonna t-il avant d'ajouter, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard « Et de toute façon, tu as toujours été le plus immature de nous deux ».

D'un mouvement fluide, il fit alors basculer Yuri sur le lit, se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser à nouveau, lui ôtant toute possibilité de répliquer.

De son côté, le brun se laissa faire et participa au baiser sans se faire prier. Il plaça même une main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et l'invita délicatement à se pencher davantage pour accentuer leur échange.

Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent pour reprendre leur souffle, il questionna d'un air narquois :

« Tu voulais à ce point avoir le dernier mot ou tu cherchais juste un prétexte pour m'embrasser ? »

Flynn ne répondit pas mais il n'en avait pas besoin : ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Yuri ne les avaient presque jamais vu aussi pétillants. Il s'y était allumé une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant et qui donnait aux yeux azurs un côté captivant, envoûtant. Il céda à leur appel et se laissa entraîner dans un nouveau baiser passionné. En cet instant, tout deux formulaient le même souhait en leur for intérieur : le voeu de ne plus jamais être séparés l'un de l'autre.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 17.

Bon, on approche doucement de la fin. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre car je risque de manquer de temps en mai et juin. Et puis dans l'immédiat je vais me remettre à Trésor Marin donc ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'essaierai toutefois de poster la suite au plus vite, en espérant ne pas rager pendant la rédaction. XD

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. ;)


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! :)

Ca faisait un bail dis donc... J'avais pas l'impression que ça faisait si longtemps que la fic était en stand-by... Presque 6 mois... Désolée pour l'attente. Du coup je vais vous épargner mon blabla habituel et passer directement par la case « réponse aux reviews » (merci à toutes celles qui m'en ont laissé ;) ).

**BleachHitsugaya **: Désolée, je crois qu'en terme de temps d'attente, j'ai battu la fois précédente. Pas taper. ;)

**Amarantine Lily** : A vrai dire, Yuri et Flynn ont déjà mis plus de 10 ans pour arriver à l'étape 'baisers', alors je me voyais mal les décrire en train de se sauter dessus tout de suite après. XD Bon, j'imagine que les choses vont aller un peu plus vite maintenant qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, mais faut quand même leur laisser le temps d'y arriver. ;)

**Eliandre **: Pour ce qui est du costume, il est possible que j'écrive un spin-off dessus juste pour le délire. Je l'envisage mais j'hésite encore. Je ne suis pas trop douée pour le genre 'humour'.

**Kaleiya : **J'ai sérieusement envisagé une petite bagarre physique entre eux mais, finalement, cela n'a pas été nécessaire. :P

**A Tales Of Brothers **: Normalement, tu ne devrais pas me tuer pour ce chapitre non plus. :) Normalement...

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri mais il y aura d'autres 'couples' de type shonen-aï dont Alexei x Ioder et, par extension, Alexei x Flynn (mais léger). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 18 : Liens**

_**La même nuit, un peu plus tard**_

Allongé sur le seul lit de sa vaste chambre-prison, les mains derrière la tête, Yuri fixait avec insistance le triste et morne plafond de la pièce, qu'il distinguait pourtant à peine à cause de l'obscurité nocturne.

A ses côtés, Flynn dormait paisiblement, peut-être pour la première fois depuis sa capture. Exprimer clairement tout ce qui lui pesait l'avait totalement libéré, mais également éreinté, si bien qu'il s'était rapidement endormi dans les bras de Yuri, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine étreinte. Le brun s'en était rendu compte au bruit de sa respiration, soudainement plus calme et mesurée, et l'avait précautionneusement allongé sur le lit avant de le couvrir et de se coucher à ses côtés. Pendant un temps, il était resté là, immobile, à observer le visage serein et totalement détendu de celui qui avait accepté d'être plus qu'un simple ami pour lui. La pièce était silencieuse. On n'y entendait que le bruit tranquille de la respiration de Flynn qui, peu à peu, berça Yuri au point qu'il estima qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de dormir. Se retournant précautionneusement afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il souffla la dernière chandelle, située sur une petite table à côté du lit, et s'allongea. Malheureusement, il ne put s'endormir car l'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus.

Yuri n'était pas vraiment d'un naturel superstitieux, mais il avait tellement joué de malchance au cours de sa vie qu'il avait fini par se méfier du bonheur. A chaque fois qu'il avait été heureux, le malheur était venu frapper à sa porte, comme ces soldats le jour où Finath et Norein avaient été arrêtés. Ce jour-là, lui et Flynn avaient perdu leur famille et leur foyer et, même si Nylen était devenu comme un père pour eux ; même si la troupe était devenue comme une seconde famille à leurs yeux, ils n'avaient pu leur offrir qu'une vie d'errance, une fuite constante pour échapper à ceux qui convoitaient leurs pouvoirs et qui ne reculaient devant rien pour les obtenir.

Bien sûr, Yuri avait conscience que Judith et Nylen avaient fait de leur mieux et il leur en était infiniment reconnaissant, tout comme Flynn, mais le fait demeurait : leur vie n'avait plus jamais été la même après ces événements. Ils s'y étaient simplement habitués.

Mais pourraient-ils réellement survivre à un nouveau malheur ? Désormais, leur bonheur dépendait de l'autre encore plus étroitement qu'avant. Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils étaient à nouveau séparés ? Que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître ?

Yuri secoua la tête, rejetant l'idée même de perdre définitivement Flynn. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une possibilité à envisager, surtout au vu de leur situation. Ils étaient encore prisonniers du régent, et ce dernier pouvait faire d'eux ce que bon lui semblait, les deux garçons n'ayant plus vraiment les moyens de lui résister.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Une main tiède se posa alors sur son torse nu, le faisant sursauter. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Flynn s'était réveillé.

Le regard encore un peu ensommeillé, le blond le regardait en lui souriant d'un air doux et rassurant.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » murmura-t-il à voix basse, un air de connivence s'affichant sur son visage comme s'il avait assisté à tout le débat intérieur de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis ajouta un peu gêné :

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ».

« Tu n'y es pour rien » répondit simplement son amant en étouffant un bâillement, avant de se rapprocher pour se blottir contre lui. « J'avais simplement un peu froid ».

Comprenant ce qu'impliquait le blond, Yuri l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Flynn se rapprocha davantage et se positionna de sorte que son dos soit en contact avec la poitrine nue et chaude de son compagnon. Il sentait le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur sa nuque et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Le brun déposa un nouveau baiser juste sous son oreille puis l'étreignit à nouveau, le serrant affectueusement contre lui.

Tout deux s'endormirent ainsi peu après.

**XxXxX**

_**Le lendemain, dans la matinée**_

Assis sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres de la chambre, les deux amants profitaient tranquillement l'un de l'autre lorsqu'un cliquetis métallique attira leur attention en direction de la porte. Flynn cessa aussitôt de jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux de Yuri et se releva, rapidement imité par son compagnon. Ils avaient tout deux un très mauvais pressentiment. En temps ordinaire, personne ne venait les voir le matin en dehors du soldat qui leur apportait leurs repas, et ce dernier était déjà passé. Qui pouvait bien venir les visiter à une heure pareille ?

La lourde porte en bois et fer forgé pivota, dévoilant le régent, Alexei Dinoia, suivi de plusieurs soldats en armure dont les visages étaient masqués par des casques à la visière abaissée.

Instinctivement, Yuri s'avança de quelques pas et se plaça entre Flynn et le groupe d'intrus tout en lançant des regards noirs à leur 'hôte'.

Le régent les observait d'un air impassible, presque dur, mais une étrange lueur parcourut son regard lorsqu'il posa brièvement les yeux sur le blond. Était-ce de la mélancolie, des regrets ou de la convoitise ? Yuri n'aurait pu le dire tant l'expression avait été fugace et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder.

L'air de la pièce s'alourdissait de plus en plus et le temps sembla même s'arrêter. Personne ne bougeait. Tous se toisaient, se jaugeaient. Les soldats n'attendant qu'un ordre pour attaquer.

Tout à coup, Yuri sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brièvement et constata que Flynn l'avait rejoint. Le blond lui lança un regard entendu, lui signifiant qu'il se battrait lui aussi, mais sa main exprimait une tout autre émotion : la peur. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus ses doigts se crispaient sur l'épaule du brun, au point que cela en devint rapidement douloureux. L'homme aux longs cheveux décida néanmoins de le laisser faire. Si Flynn avait besoin de cela pour affronter les événements, alors ce n'était pas cher payé pour le rassurer.

Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables, Alexei prononça finalement ces mots que les deux prisonniers redoutaient plus que tout :

« Séparez-les ».

Aussitôt, les soldats se ruèrent sur le couple, qui les accueilli à coup de poing. Malheureusement, les soldats avaient beau ne porter aucune arme, ils étaient tout de même bien mieux équipés qu'eux avec leurs casques et leurs armures. En outre, les deux amants étaient très limités dans leurs mouvements à cause des fers qu'ils portaient toujours aux chevilles. Le combat était inégal et leur résistance futile, ils le savaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de se laisser faire sans réagir. Dos à dos, ils continuaient de résister et de se protéger mutuellement face à la vague d'assaillants qui les pressait de toutes parts.

Ce fut Yuri qui tomba le premier. Après un uppercut particulièrement spectaculaire, il était parvenu à assommer l'un des sbires du régent mais, en reprenant ses esprits, ce dernier s'empara de la chaîne qui liait ses chevilles, et tira dessus de toute ses forces. Déséquilibré, le brun manqua de tomber en arrière, sur Flynn, mais se reprit juste à temps. Il essaya ensuite de se débarrasser du soldat – qui n'avait toujours pas lâché prise – à coup de pieds, sans grand succès. Son adversaire était tenace. Il tira à nouveau sur la chaîne, plus fort, cherchant à lui faire perdre ses appuis. Il réussit à la seconde tentative : le brun bascula sur le côté et tomba sur le plancher de la pièce avec fracas.

« Yuri ! » s'écria le blond d'un air inquiet après avoir entendu le bruit de la chute. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière et fut saisi d'horreur en voyant les soldats se jeter sur son amant pour le maintenir au sol, tandis que ce dernier continuait de se débattre comme un beau diable.

Sans réfléchir, Flynn se retourna dans l'intention manifeste de secourir son compagnon, mais se faisant, il perdit de vue sa propre situation et se retrouva rapidement immobilisé à son tour. Après avoir entravés ses poignets en les menottant dans son dos, les soldats l'escortèrent hors de la pièce, non sans difficultés tant il résistait. Les hurlements de Yuri, qui l'appelait tout en luttant de son côté, étaient comme un fuel qui alimentait sa détermination mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il fut entraîné de force dans le couloir puis dans une direction inconnue. Derrière lui, il entendait distinctement les pas d'Alexei qui le suivaient de près. L'angoisse monta à nouveau en lui, remplaçant peu à peu l'adrénaline : que comptait-il lui faire ?

**XxXxX**

Depuis son entrevue avec Alexei la veille, Rita avait investi l'ancienne bibliothèque de Garista et en avait fait son sanctuaire. Elle y avait passé une courte nuit avant de s'atteler à l'étude d'un manuscrit particulièrement complexe et volumineux. Elle en avait lu environ la moitié lorsque la porte du lieu s'ouvrit bruyamment. Elle perçut ensuite distinctement des bruits de lutte, quelques éclats de voix et ce qui ressemblait fort au tintement d'une chaîne sur le sol pavé du laboratoire contiguë.

Agacée par tout ce chahut mais également intriguée, elle s'avança en direction de la porte entrouverte et jeta un oeil dans la pièce voisine. Plusieurs soldats tentaient tant bien que mal d'y contenir un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés visiblement peu coopératif.

Peu intéressée, la Sorcière s'apprêtait à refermer la porte avec dédain lorsqu'elle avisa le régent qui se dirigeait vers son sanctuaire. De mauvaise grâce, elle pénétra donc dans le laboratoire pour lui faire face.

« Il me semblait que nous nous étions mis d'accord, Altesse » déclara-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint dès qu'Alexei fut suffisamment près pour l'entendre. « Je dois simplement vous aider à ouvrir les portes du temple, pas à malmener vos prisonniers. Que signifie cette intrusion ? »

Le régent, peu habitué à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui ainsi, la fixa d'un air déconcerté pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre d'un ton neutre.

« Je vous amène justement la clé du problème, si j'ose dire. D'après mon meilleur soigneur, un sceau aurait été apposé sur ce garçon. C'est ce qui bloque les portes du temple, j'en suis convaincu ».

Un instant, Rita eût presque envie de lui rire au nez tant l'idée lui paraissait ridicule, mais une intuition l'arrêta. Elle sentait bel et bien des traces de magie autour du jeune prisonnier.

Perplexe, elle s'approcha du blond, qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre et se raidit sensiblement. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, maintenu par les soldats comme il l'était.

La Sorcière l'inspecta sous tous les angles, s'attarda un instant sur sa cicatrice, puis revint auprès d'Alexei qui lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Effectivement, quelque chose a bien été scellé en lui. Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais le rituel exige un certain calme. Laissez-nous seuls ».

Cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à une demande mais le régent ne s'en formalisa pas. Si cette jeune fille pouvait l'aider à accomplir son objectif, il était près à céder à tous ses caprices, quels qu'ils soient.

D'un geste, il fit signe aux soldats de le suivre hors de la pièce, mais, une fois dans le couloir, il en posta deux devant les lourdes portes du laboratoire. Il avait déjà été trahi une fois et ne tenait pas non plus à trop tenter le diable. Il était si près du but qu'il était hors de question de faire entièrement confiance à cette jeune inconnue, même si elle semblait partager sa curiosité pour le temple et ce qu'il renfermait.

A l'intérieur, Rita s'était à nouveau approché du jeune captif qui, bon gré mal gré, avait fini par la laisser l'ausculter de plus près, après s'être littéralement retrouvé dos au mur à force de reculer. Une brève analyse permit à la magicienne de comprendre que la cicatrice qu'il portait à l'épaule était bel et bien la source du problème. Saisissant fermement le bras du jeune homme, qui la regardait faire d'un air très inquiet, elle fixa l'emblème de Garista avec insistance pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de lâcher prise. D'instinct, le blond s'éloigna de quelques pas, essayant de dissimuler la marque comme il le pouvait en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Durant une poignée de secondes, Rita éprouva une vague de sympathie pour ce jeune homme que l'ambassadeur avait visiblement torturé, et qu'elle allait elle-même devoir malmener quelque peu afin de briser le sceau. Le regarde paniqué qu'il lui lança accentua son malaise et, dans un élan d'empathie, elle lui demanda son nom.

Surpris, son vis-à-vis hésita un instant avant de répondre. Le nom lui était familier. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Son regard croisa à nouveau celui du blond et elle réalisa : c'était le destructeur de livres ! Celui qu'elle avait elle-même livré à Garista. L'un des gardiens du temple.

Aussitôt, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent dans son esprit et elle comprit ce qui s'était joué au château depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait communiqué avec l'ambassadeur. Elle comprit également que c'était en partie de sa faute si ce garçon avait tant souffert.

Un peu honteuse, elle marmonna de brèves excuses à l'intention de Flynn, qui l'observa d'un air suspicieux. Il ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles et Rita réalisa qu'il l'avait probablement oublié.

Contrariée, elle préféra changer de sujet et annonça :

« Je peux briser le sceau que l'ambassadeur a apposé sur toi et rétablir le lien qui t'unit à l'autre gardien. Peux-tu me laisser faire ? »

A nouveau, le prisonnier lui lança un regard méfiant, mais elle y décela aussi une pointe d'espoir. Il réfléchit un long moment, puis hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Immédiatement, Rita l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui laisser une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire : il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

**XxXxX**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Yuri s'acharnait sur la pauvre porte de sa chambre. Coup de poing, coup de genou, parfois même coup de tête : il avait tout essayé depuis qu'on l'avait laissé seul, mais le panneau de bois n'avait pas cédé d'un millimètre. Il hurla de rage et de frustration, puis jeta son corps tout entier contre le battant. Toujours rien.

Il recula un instant pour reprendre son souffle et jeter un oeil à son corps meurtri. Les soldats ne l'avaient pas épargnés : il était couvert de bleus et de multiples coupures. De petites égratignures que ses actions contre la porte ne faisaient qu'empirer, mais il n'en avait cure. En cet instant, il voulait simplement retrouver Flynn. Tout le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux, même si chacun de ses assauts était de plus en plus douloureux.

Son inspection terminée, il se prépara à reprendre son duel contre le panneau de bois, lorsqu'une douleur aussi fulgurante que brève le stoppa net. Il connaissait cette sensation et, aussitôt, toute trace de colère laissa place à une vive panique. Qu'était-il arrivé à Flynn ?

Il se jeta à nouveau sur la porte et força désespérément sur la poignée, jusqu'à ce qu'une aura douce et chaleureuse l'enveloppe soudainement. Cette présence lui était familière et l'apaisait. Sans vraiment y croire, il murmura le nom de son amant et la présence s'accentua. S'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression que le blond se tenait à ses côtés et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

Yuri réalisa alors que leur lien avait été restauré. Par quel miracle ? Il l'ignorait et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait rien à faire. Flynn était toujours avec lui, même s'il ne percevait que son aura magique, et il allait bien, puisqu'il ne percevait presque aucun sentiment négatif. C'était pour lui l'essentiel.

Adossé contre le mur, près de la porte, il se laissa doucement entraîné vers ce monde qui n'avait toujours existé que pour eux et qu'il redécouvrait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours avec un immense plaisir.

**XxXxX**

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau d'Alexei. Occupé à régler quelques problèmes administratifs, ce dernier donna distraitement l'autorisation d'entrer, mais il cessa toute activité lorsqu'il reconnut la Sorcière. Il lui fallu faire preuve de toute la retenue dont il était capable pour ne pas la noyer de questions et se contenter de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et lui confirma qu'elle avait réussi sa mission : le lien entre Aska et Luna était désormais rétabli.

« En revanche, je n'ai pas pu effacer la marque de l'ambassadeur », précisa-t-elle. « De ce fait, il est possible que le lien que j'ai rétabli soit instable par moments... ».

« Peu importe. S'il fonctionne, d'après vos informations, le temple doit s'ouvrir. Je vais donner l'ordre de préparer les garçons. Nous irons demain aux premières lueurs du jour » déclara le régent d'un ton ferme, sans même lui donner le temps de finir sa phrase ou de lui répondre. Rita ne put qu'acquiescer avant de prendre congé. Même si elle se sentait quelque peu désolée pour les deux prisonniers, elle était également très impatiente de découvrir le temple et ses secrets. Elle pourrait toujours les aider à fuir une fois son objectif atteint.

**XxXxX**

Et voilà, pas de gros cliffy pour cette fois ! Ca change ! C'est pour compenser ce qui suit. :D

Bon sang, la fic est bientôt terminée et je viens de remarquer que ça fait bientôt deux ans que je travaille dessus ! Comme le temps passe vite.

En tout cas, merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir suivi pendant tout ce temps. J'espère que les quelques chapitres qui restent vous plairont. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre (comme pour celui-ci).

Merci pour votre lecture. :) N'hésitez pas à exprimer vos avis. ;)


End file.
